


A Rare Breed

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle Scenes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read the author's notes., Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Worldbuilding, Yaoi and Straight Pairings, mpreg (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Uchihas were a rare breed of werewolves. They were highly desired as Mates and because of that, Sasuke had been kidnapped by another pack. He later escaped thanks to the help of the Konoha Pack. Now, he just had two problems. His kidnapper was definitely going to come looking for him. That and his new Alpha wouldn't stop trying to seduce him with those beautiful blue eyes of his.





	1. Sasuke's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a YAOI story with a twist. The pairing is Sasuke x Naruto and they are both werewolves in this story. It will also contain Mpreg. It's also one of my older stories. So the structure is more basic than my newer stuff, but I loved the plot and decided to post it anyway. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Sasuke Uchiha was a werewolf. A werewolf who was free at last! He had finally managed to escape from Oto Pack. The pack that had kidnapped him when he was just a pup because of what he was.

"Damn it. I know that the border has to be somewhere around here. I can smell the water. The stream has to be nearby." He pants as he continues running.

He wasn't just any werewolf. Sasuke was an Uchiha. They were an extremely rare breed. Perhaps one or two werewolves out of thousand were Uchihas in the modern era. They had literally almost been loved to death.

The black wolf pants as he sides begin to ache from exertion. He had been pushing his body to its physical limits for at least two, maybe three days. Sasuke had lost count.

"AFTER HIM! HE'S ESCAPED!" The young wolf hears Orochimaru's voice bellow out.

If he wasn't an Uchiha, Sasuke probably would have collapsed from exhaustion long before now. Uchihas amongst other things were endurance runners. They were blessed with speed and stamina.

That didn't stop him from yipping in pain each time his paws hit the cold snow underneath him. The pads of his paws were bleeding. He could tell this from the scent of his own blood and because he was now leaving a trail of bloody paw prints behind him.

"YES, SIR!" Some Betas from the Oto Pack cry out in unison as they pursue the Uchiha.

He glances back over his shoulder and winces. He counted at least five, maybe six wolves that were chasing him. There were likely more that were laying in wait to ambush him. Orochimaru wasn't going to let him escape that easily.

"Sasuke, get back here. You are making things a lot harder on yourself than they have to be." Kabuto calls out to him.

Oh how the young Uchiha hated that gray furred wolf. It was that revulsion that gave him strength to press on. With that in mind, Sasuke focuses on pouring every ounce of energy he had into his body. He was willing himself to go faster! He had to escape!

"I'm not going back!" Sasuke snarls back at Kabuto.

Suddenly, he found himself wishing that he had made a run after sunset. Like most Uchihas he possessed beautiful dark fur. Sasuke's ranged from raven black to rich midnight blue, depending on the light. It would have made for perfect camouflage, if only the Sun wasn't shining so brightly over the formerly pristine white snow.

The slightly older wolf was a Beta. He was Orochimaru's favorite Beta and in Sasuke's mind, the very definition of a lapdog. The man had no pride.

Orochimaru could do no wrong, in Kabuto's mind. Nevermind the sick experiments that the elder werewolf would run on his own kind. Kabuto would still follow him around like a lost puppy, with stars in his eyes.

"The bloody prints on the snow, say otherwise. Sasuke, you are at your limit. Just give up. I can treat your injuries." Kabuto says.

The bastard probably thought that he was being kind. Kabuto likely believed that he was doing Sasuke a favor. That he would patch the Uchiha up and take him home. That it was an honor to have caught the eye of the Oto Alpha.

The very thought of Mating with the older wolf made Sasuke want to vomit. He loathed him. Orochmaru had kidnapped him when he was a pup to raise him to be the perfect Mate. He was the reason why the Uchiha hadn't seen his family in years.

"Never! I'd rather die than go back!" Sasuke snarls at the other man once more as he continues running.

There was a very good reason why Orochimaru had wanted an Uchiha Mate so badly. Uchihas were special, particularly the males. Male Uchihas could get pregnant and their pups were exceptional.

Their pups tended to have the lowest infant morality rates of all the werewolf breeds. Unfortunately, Uchiha males tended to have small litters. It was probably nature's way of balancing out the advantages that the Uchiha offspring were blessed with.

"Oh yeah? Be careful, boys. You don't want to rough him up too badly. He has such a pretty face. Orochimaru wouldn't be happy with us, if we messed it up. I think it's time that we taught this pup a lesson though. Don't ya think?" Another Sound Wolf says to Sasuke's pursuers.

Sasuke didn't know his name. He had never bothered to learn it. He was an Alpha Wolf, but was content to let Orochimaru run the show. Orochimaru might be older, but he fought dirty and everyone knew it. It was a rare wolf who challenged him and lived to tell the tale.

"You're really brave when you have half a pack facing off against one wolf." Sasuke snaps at the Alpha.

"Oh there you go again. You think you are better than me because you have a pedigree, Uchiha? You aren't!" The white furred wolf says as he angrily pursues Sasuke.

He managed to lunge at the Uchiha and pin him to the ground. Normally, this would have meant it was all over. Once you were on the ground, you either submitted or you died.

Sasuke was definitely not going to submit though. He was going to become a free wolf or die trying! He sinks his mighty jaws down around the other wolf's muzzle. He was going to get the fuck off of him or suffocate!

"AHHH!" He snarls in pain as he pulls away from Sasuke.

"Jiro!" Kabuto calls out in a panic, once he realized what happened.

Sasuke smirks. It was satisfying to see his attacker suffer. His fangs had torn into his the other wolf badly. The scent of blood now hung heavily in the air. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it was a painful one.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was still outnumbered. A fact that he was soon painfully reminded of when three of the other wolves rush towards him and slam him into the ground. A flurry of fangs, claws, and fur was seen rolling around in the snow.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke hisses at one of them while snapping his mighty jaws at them menacingly.

"Not going to happen, Uchiha. You're coming with us and that's that." A brown wolf snarls at him and sinks his fangs into the fur that surrounded Sasuke's left hip bone.

Sasuke howls in pain. Luckily, the fangs didn't crush bone. They had only sunken through fur and muscle. Still he could feel himself bleeding and the pain was enormous.

"Just come back with us. Kabuto can still patch you up. Don't be stupid." A female wolf says as she lunges at him, intent on delivering a knockout blow.

Sasuke was strong, fast, and agile. He was also weak from hunger and exhausted from his long journey. For two or three days, he hadn't stopped to eat, drink, or rest at all. The Uchiha knew that he was running on pure adrenaline and had been for awhile. These wolves weren't.

Orochimaru had wolves stationed throughout his territory. Wherever Sasuke went, there were bound to be Sound Wolves lying in wait for him. Just waiting to pounce and drag him back. Realistically, he knew that today was likely the day he was going to die.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Naruto and some members of his pack were out hunting, near the border. There was a small stream that separated the southern border of Konoha Territory and Oto Territory. It was generally agreed that either pack could use the water for drinking or bathing, but you could only hunt on your side.

"I think I saw a deer dart over this way." Kiba insists and Naruto nods in agreement.

Oto was Japanese for Sound. The Oto Pack was run by a Japanese American werewolf named Orochimaru. They were rivals with Konoha. The two packs were always competing against each other for prey, water, the best den locations, and other things. To put it simply, the two packs hated each other.

"We're getting pretty close to Oto Territory though." Naruto observes with more than a little concern.

"Naruto, do you smell that?" Gaara asks.

Gaara was a red furred werewolf. He was quite well known for his handsome red fur and stoic demeanor. He was very much a no nonsense type of wolf.

The red head was an Alpha, but had agreed not to challenge Naruto for the position as long as he and his siblings could become part of the pack. The blonde had agreed and gotten an excellent right pawed man out of the deal. Ever since then, the Sabaku Siblings had been part of the Konoha Pack.

"Yeah. I do. Blood. There are also a lot of Sound Wolves nearby. Everyone be on your guard. Maybe they cornered a Konoha Wolf." Naruot says as the hunters follow the scent of blood.

That's when Naruto and the other wolves from his pack saw it. A bunch of Oto Wolves were ganging up on a black furred wolf. He was fighting back though. Naruto winced when he saw all the red colored paw prints on the snow. Blood.

The blonde said he because the wolf was too large to be a female. Well it was very rare for a she-wolf to get that size anyway. Either way, it was obvious what was going on.

"Naruto, should we lend him a helping paw?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah. I think so. I don't care what he did. That's not a fair fight." Naruto agrees as the Konoha Wolves streak over the small stream that separated the territories.

It was the dead of winter. That meant the stream was frozen over. It was an easy matter to cross over it, as long as you watched your step. The ice could be slippery.

"Be careful! It's pretty slippery!" Kiba calls out as he makes his way to the other side.

* * *

 

Orochimaru had finally caught up with the wolves that were pursuing Sasuke. That's when he saw a familiar golden furred wolf and several others cross the border. Damn it.

He had only known two wolves in his life with fur that color. Minato and Naruto. Both were Konoha Alphas. Though it was Minato's pup that led the other pack these days.

"Stay out of this, Naruto. This is not your fight. He is a Sound Wolf and this none of your concern." Orochimaru snarls at the other Alpha.

"Oh yeah? Well looks to me like you are leading a pack of cowards. How many is that? Five? Ten against one? You need that many wolves to kill him?" The blue eyed wolf snarls at him.

Sasuke slowly rises to his feet. It was painful. His hip, sides, and paws ached, but he could stand. He had to stand. It was a miracle that this other pack had shown up when they did. The Uchiha knew that if he went down again, he wouldn't be able to get up.

"It is none of your concern and I would never kill him. He's my Mate. Well he's going to be my Mate anyway. He's still a bit young. I have yet to Mark him, but I will." Orochimaru replies.

Naruto bites back a snarl at that proclamation. Well that explained everything. No wonder the other wolf had been attacked. He was likely trying to escape from such a horrific fate. Who could really blame the guy?

"That's funny because where I'm standing, it looks like he's trying damn hard to get away from you. I can't blame the wolf. You're psychotic. If this is how you treat someone who you want to Mate, it's a damn good thing you prefer males and can't have pups. God only knows, what'd you do to them!" Naruto seethes.

* * *

 

Kiba darts over to the injured wolf. It was a miracle he was still standing. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the other wolf. Just the thought of Orochimaru touching him, made him want to vomit and he wasn't even the target of the Alpha's "affections."

"Hey, can you walk?" He whispers to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I can walk." The dark furred wolf whispers back and Kiba eyes him skeptically.

He admired the wolf's spirit, but Kiba wasn't entirely sure that he was telling the truth. The brown furred wolf could see in the foreign wolf's eyes that he wanted to be telling the truth. He was determined to get out of there.

"Alright. We'll try. If you can't walk, I want you to turn back and you can ride on my back." Kiba informs him.

Sauske nods. He couldn't believe that the Konoha Wolves appeared to be trying to rescue him, but he wasn't going to argue. He follows the brown wolf across the stream.

That's when Orochimaru noticed that Sasuke was making the crossing and howled with rage. He takes off after the other wolf and soon tackles him to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kiba growls as he tries to help Sasuke, but it was no use.

If he got into the middle of that fight, he might hit the stray. The stray was on his last legs. Kiba wasn't entirely certain that he would survive a hit.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke seethes at Orochimaru as they roll on the ice.

Each wolf was desperately trying to gain the upper hand. Orochimaru had every advantage over the injured and exhausted, younger wolf. In Sasuke's mind though, he was fighting for his life. That gave him the energy to fight on.

Snarls and howls of pain were heard from each of them, as they bit and scratched at each other. Their jaws and claws tearing into one another. The scent of blood was growing stronger by the minute.

"GET OFF OF HIM! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" Naruto howls as he slams his entire body into Orochimaru's side.

The elder wolf had managed to pin Sasuke and had been leaning into Mark the other, when Naruto made his move. Orochimaru went flying back a couple feet and all the wolves from both packs stared at the scene in shock.

It was at that point that Gaara released a howl that signified the Konoha Wolves should get to the other side of the stream. Somehow two of the wolves manage to carry Sasuke's battered body over to the other side and the Konoha Wolves make the crossing. At that moment, Gaara jumped onto the frozen stream with his full weight and quickly darted over to his pack mates before the ice cracked.

Orochimaru was still trying to find his footing on the slippery ice after Naruto slammed into him. That's when the ice cracked and he yipped as he fell into the ice cold water. His pack members rushed to help there leaders and the Konoha Wolves took off.

"HELP! HELP!" Orochimaru cries out to the other Oto Wolves, who were trying to drag him out of the water and onto the bits of ice that hadn't been broken yet.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asks Lee and Kiba.

Lee and Kiba were both now trying to help the black furred wolf get back to their den. Unfortunately, the foreign wolf was stumbling and still bleeding profusely from his paws. It was clear that he was fighting just to stand, let alone walk. Naruto was positive that it was only sheer force of will keeping him going. Realizing that the other werewolf was struggling, he bounds off towards the front of the pack to make sure that the path was clear for him.

"I don't know. It's pretty bad. Hey, what's your name?" Kiba asks.

"S-Sasuke." He says through gritted teeth as he tries to power through the pain.

"Right. Well Sasuke, your paws are pretty banged up. It's not a good idea for you to try to run on them anymore. So stop. Orochimaru fell into the stream. That should slow him down for awhile. If you change back into your human form, one of us can just carry you." Kiba says.

Sasuke stops running, but he frowns at the suggestion to change into his human form. He'd be vulnerable around this many other wolves. They had helped him. He'd always be grateful for that. Once they realized he was an Uchiha though, there was not telling what they might do.

"I really am sorry about this." Gaara says as he walks up behind Sasuke and pinches a nerve in his neck that knocked the Uchiha out instantly.

The red head sighs and catches the wolf before he hit the ground. He gently places him on the ground and the hunters watch as he slowly shifts to his human form automatically.

It was a trait that all werewolves had evolved. Whenever they went unconscious, they would revert to human form. It was one of the many ways that werewolves had avoided being detected by most humans for so long.

"Oh God. How is he even alive?" Sakura asks in horror as she runs over to Sasuke.

"I have no idea. He does seem to possess a rather strong will to live. We need to get him back to the cabin immediately. He'll die of exposure otherwise." Gaara says.

"Alright. Lee, you're our fastest runner. I need you to get him back home as fast as you can." Naruto says.

Lee nods. He shifts to his human form and immediately takes Sasuke into his arms. The bushy browed man frowns as he takes in the full extent of Sasuke's injuries. Sakura was right to be horrified. It was amazing that the wolf was still alive.

"I'll do it! The power of youth will save the day!" Lee says as he streaks off with the Uchiha in his arms.

"One of these days, someone has to explain to me what he's always babbling on about." Gaara says with a sigh.

"I don't think we really want to know." Temari says and the other two Sabaku Siblings nod in agreement.

* * *

 

A short while later, the Konoha Wolves were in their cabin. They lived in a cabin because they were Blenders. Blenders were one of the subtypes of wolves.

In the modern era, there were essentially three kinds of wolves. They were Ancestral Wolves, Blender Wolves, and Modern Wolves. Ancestral Wolves lived almost exclusively in their wolf form and almost never made contact with humans. They rarely used human technology and lived in the wild. Modern Wolves were wolves that lived with humans. They rarely shifted into their animal forms and led basically normal human lives. Finally, there were the Blenders who existed between those two extremes.

"He's from the Oto Pack. He's probably an Ancestral Wolf." Kiba says.

Blenders tended to interact with humans, but preferred the company of other werewolves. They spent about an equal amount of time in their human and wolf forms. They usually held down human jobs and generally hunted because they preferred a natural diet and for fun. In contrast, Ancestral Wolves hunted for survival and Modern Wolves rarely hunted.

"Who is probably an Ancestral Wolf?" Minato asks as he comes into the living room in his human form.

Sasuke was laying on the couch that was conveniently close to the fireplace. Lee had suggested that might help him get warm faster. While Sasuke was "sleeping," Sakura was tending to his injuries. She and everyone else had shifted into their human forms the moment that they enter the cabin.

"Hey, dad. It's a long story." Naruto says sheepishly.

"Well I have all the time in the world. What is going on and who is that? What on Earth happened to him?!" Minato asks when he sees that the young man was badly injured.

"Oto Wolves. It seems that Orochimaru wanted to force Mate him. He tried to escape and he was chased. We managed to save him." Gaara explains.

Naruto blinks. He really had to admire Gaara's ability to summarize. It was impressive.

"I see. Well everyone out. Everyone that isn't Naruto or Sakura, please leave. This is Alpha Business and Sakura will stay to provide medical care. Dinner is on the table." He says and the other werewolves quickly race towards the kitchen, easily lured away by the promise of food.

"We have to at least patch him up first. There's no telling what Orochimaru did to him and it's not like he's in any shape to fight us, even if he turns out to be aggressive." Naruto says quickly.

Minato shakes his head. He wasn't cruel enough to send off a half dead wolf in the middle of winter. He was confused though. Why would Orochimaru want to take a male lover?

"It's alright, Naruto. He can stay. At the very least, he can stay until he's recovered from his injuries. I have to wonder though. Gaara said that Orochimaru intended to force Mate him, but this wolf is clearly male." Minato observes.

Homosexuality was accepted and even encouraged to a certain extent in werewolf culture. After all, realistically a pack could only have so many pups before it became a problem. Most Alphas though would choose a Mate of the opposite gender to have pups.

If they preferred males but were a Blender or Modern Wolf, they might use surrogates or artificial insemination to have pups. Ancestral Wolves were generally out of luck though. They would usually suck it up and breed at least once to continue their bloodline.

"Yeah. I thought that was kinda weird myself. Poor guy. Can you imagine having THAT try to force Mate you?" Naruto asks as he shudders in revulsion.

"Yes, it's obvious that he's been through a great deal." Minato agrees.

"It might be a good idea to bind his hands and feet together. When he wakes up, he might not know where he is. He's more likely to hurt himself than others in this state, but still." Sakura says.

Minato nods and hands some rope for his feet and cuffs for his hands. He didn't like doing it, but she was right. If he woke up and was disorientated, it could end badly.

"Alright. That should do it. What he needs most now is rest. I've sprayed disinfectant, cleaned, and bandaged his wounds. The bleeding seems to have stopped for now. I'm going to go get something to eat." The pink haired wolf says.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Sakura. I think I'll do the same. Naruto, do you feel comfortable watching him on your own?" The elder Alpha asks.

"Yeah. I should be good. I mean he's restrained and he's half dead as is. I doubt he's going to be able to hurt me, even if he wanted to." Naruto says as the pair head off towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

It was then that Naruto took a moment to really examine the other wolf's human form. Even bruised and battered, there was no denying he was stunning. Raven black hair that was spiked in the back, ivory cream colored skin, and lots of sleek muscle. He definitely had classical Japanese features. No wonder Orochimaru hadn't want to let him go.

Naruto was bisexual. He liked both genders, though he was more attracted to males than females in general. So he could certainly appreciate a good looking male wolf.

It was too bad that males couldn't have pups together though. Naruto figured he'd probably end up using a surrogate at some point, unless a really special she-wolf caught his eye later on. Alphas were supposed to have pups. That was just the way it was.

"Argh." Naruto hears a groan of pain come from the formerly "sleeping" man on the couch.

That's when his eyes suddenly opened and Naruto found himself gazing into a stunning pair of ruby red eyes. Uchiha Eyes. That explained everything.

"Easy. Easy. You're safe now." Naruto says, deciding to deal with the fact that somehow they had rescued an Uchiha later on.

Right now, this was one very badly injured and likely terrified wolf. He wasn't a monster. Calming him down took priority.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"You're in our Cabin on Konoha Land. We saved you from the Oto Pack. You can stay here till you get better. After you're recovered, we can all decide what to do. Just relax. I'm sorry about the cuffs and rope. We didn't know if you'd lash out when you woke up." Naruto says.

Sasuke frowns and looks down at his hands and feet. There was a pair of handcuffs on his hands and his feet were bound by a rope. He didn't like it, but he knew why the other wolves had done it.

"Thank you. When I'm better, I'll repay you. I'm a good hunter." Sasuke says.

"Whoa. Whoa. You don't have to repay us. We weren't going to let those jackasses kill you because you weren't into that creep. Don't worry about stuff like that. Right now, you just need to focus on getting better. Sakura treated your injuries. It looks like the bleeding has stopped. Though you might not want to move around too much. Moving could reopen your wounds." Naruto warns him.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He couldn't quite process that they had saved him just because they wanted to. They really didn't want anything in return?

"Alright. Thank you. I mean it." Sasuke whispers.

"You're welcome. So do you have a name to go with that beautiful face of yours?" Naruto asks.

Normally, Sasuke would have protested the label. He associated beautiful with being feminine, but there was no malice in the blonde's voice. He wasn't teasing him or acting Orochimaru. That and the other wolf had saved his life. He could make certain allowances.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke." He tells him.

"Alright. Well take it easy, Sasuke. I'm Naruto. I'm the head Alpha of the Konoha Pack now. You must be starving and thirsty. I'm gonna get you some food and something to drink. I'll be right back. Okay?" The blonde asks.

"Okay and yeah. I am starving. I could eat a horse." Sasuke mutters and Naruto nods as he heads off.

* * *

 

Sasuke was likely an Ancestral Wolf. The blonde could only hope that he hadn't really meant what he just said. Naruto liked horses too much to consider them food.

"Is he awake?" Minato asks once Naruto comes into the kitchen and starts loading up two plates.

"Yeah. He's awake. He's coherent. He thanked us for saving him. I don't think he's going to be a problem. I know why Orochimaru was so obsessed with him now. He has ruby red eyes. He's an Uchiha." Naruto says and suddenly everyone at the table just gapes at him.

They all knew what that meant. Orochimaru wasn't going to just let this slide. He would try to take the Uchiha back. Who wouldn't? Uchiha males were known for producing the strongest pups.

The Uchihas were rare because they were highly sought after as Mates, particularly the males. The males could have pups. The breed had nearly been "loved to death." It was easier to find a needle in a haystack than an Uchiha these days.

"We'll protect him! The power of youth is on our side! It won't be denied!" Lee says excitedly and Guy nods approvingly.

"Um right. What the spandex freak said." Kankuro agrees while Lee and Guy flail at the label.

They were just so rare and desirable, that Alphas would fight to the death to earn the right to take one as their Mate. More often than not, the Uchiha would get caught in the crossfire. Sometimes packs would try to capture an Uchiha. When that happened, more often than not the proud Uchiha often chose death over being captured. Eventually, this had taken its toll because Uchihas population. They generally had small litters and thus every time an Uchiha died, it didn't bode well for the breed overall.

"Yeah. We'll protect him. Now way am I going to let that freak lay his paws on Sasuke again." Naruto agrees determinedly.


	2. A Clever Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Orochimaru fumes about Sasuke's escape, Sasuke learns more about the Konoha Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Ages of Sharingan activation have been altered for the sake of the plot. I know that Sasuke and Itachi activated them much sooner in the show, but this is also a different universe. So their eyes turned red later on. You will also find out more about Inner Wolves next chapter.

A few days had passed since Sasuke's escape and Orochimaru was still furious. Kabuto had never seen the other wolf so angry before. No one wanted to risk going within a hundred feet of him. His fury was that awesome and terrifying that even Kabuto didn't want to risk coming within striking distance.

"Damn them! Damn them!" Orochimaru snarls in rage as he paces.

Like Sasuke, the aging Alpha had black fur. That was where their physical similarities ended though. His fur was much coarser than the silky fur that the younger wolf possessed and also much shorter in length. Some days, Orochimaru found himself slightly envious of his future Mate's beautiful fur. That was to be expected though. He was an Uchiha.

"Kabuto, come here!" He snaps at the Beta.

The gray furred wolf cautiously approaches his Alpha. Orochiimaru was slightly bigger than average and was now looking a little gaunt. He hadn't been eating much since Sasuke left. It was romantic in a morbid way that the black wolf was too depressed to eat, after his "jewel" had left him.

"How may I serve you, Orochimaru?" The medic asks as lowers he bows in his wolf form.

Well he was bowing as much as a wolf could anyway. Mostly he was lowering his head and gaze. It was the thought that counted though.

"You saw Sasuke as he was trying to escape. Based on your observations, what chance of survival do you believe he had in that condition?" Orochimaru asks.

Kabuto frowns. He knew that he was on very dangerous ground here. The Oto Alpha had kidnapped Sasuke when he was a pup of only seven summers. At seventeen, that meant that Orochimaru had invested ten years into training Sasuke to become his perfect Mate. That was a significant amount of time to invest in anything, just to see all your efforts go up in smoke.

"It's hard to say really. It depends on what the Konoha Pack does. If they realize he's an Oto Wolf, they'll might abandon him. In that scenario, I would rate his chances of survival at five percent or lower." He admits cautiously.

"I find it highly doubtful that they would leave an Uchiha to die. Sasuke is too rare and valuable for them to do such a thing, not matter what pack he is from." Orochimaru hisses at Kabuto, clearly not pleased with his initial answer.

The gray furred wolf nods in agreement. He didn't think that it was likely the Konoha Pack would toss away such a rare treasure. There was a very good reason why Orochimaru called Sasuke his jewel. He was just as valuable as any precious stone.

"If they take him in, it would depend on the level of care they provide and if he accepts their treatment. Assuming that he doesn't resist their efforts to help him and that they provide adequate care, I would give him an eighty percent chance of survival." The other wolf says.

"I'll take those odds. We have to retrieve him before someone else Marks him. Once he's Marked, he's utterly useless to me. Well perhaps not. It would be inconvenient though. I would have to kill his Mate to Claim him." He reasons.

Kabuto blinks. He knew that Orochimaru would do almost anything to have an Uchiha as his Mate, but he hadn't realized that the other wolf would go that far. Mating was sacred in the werewolf culture. Killing someone else's Mate was considered one of the ultimate taboos in their society, even Ancestral Wolves often balked at the idea.

"Don't worry. We will find him, before that happens. I doubt that anyone in the Konoha Pack is going to try to Claim him in that condition." Kabuto points out and Orochimaru nods.

That was something at least. It was likely that they would have at least a few days before someone tried to Claim him. It would be rather irritating to have to kill Sasuke's Mate and to watch the other wolf mourn him or her.

"You're right. Well we had best come up with a plan of attack." The Oto Alpha says.

"Orochimaru, wouldn't a more subtle approach be better. If we attack head on, it will mean a war between the packs." The gray furred wolf reminds him.

"Perhaps you are right. We shall explore both options. I'm not going let Sasuke end up like Itachi." He mutters in annoyance as he remembered Sasuke's elder brother.

_Orochimaru had been out hunting, when he picked up the scent of an unfamiliar wolf. An adolescent male. Well he wasn't about to let someone intrude on his territory. Thinking that he was going to have to chase the overgrown pup off or kill him, the black furred wolf followed the scent until he found him._

_A beautiful dark smoky gray wolf with almost black fur was lounging on a rock, sunbathing. His fur was silky and luxurious and he had an exotic pair of crimson red eyes. This was an Uchiha._

_A young Uchiha, but an "adult" by that breed's standards. Uchiha eyes didn't go red until they were sexually mature. The age at which this happened varied slightly. It could happen as early as thirteen summers or as late as twenty summers. This wolf was clearly an early bloomer._

_"Hello." Orochimaru called out the beautiful creature._

_Immediately, the Uchiha got up and was on high alert. It didn't take him long to spot Orochimaru. He hesitated for a second, but then darted off._

_"Come back!" He called out and the overgrown cub shook his head as he continued running._

_He was fast. Orochimaru had always heard that Uchihas were fast, but he had never actually gotten to witness their speed in person before. It was pure poetry in motion to watch the wolf run._

_"No! I'm not interested in being your Mate!" He said as he raced into a cave._

_Orochimaru followed him. He was a clever one. The pup knew what he wanted. Naturally, he was sure that he would eventually win him over and thus he followed Itachi._

_Itachi was familiar with the cave system. Orochimaru was not. That meant that Itachi knew that a grizzly bear lived inside it and the other wolf, well he was suddenly made very aware of that fact when a full grown grizzly came charging at him and Itachi darted towards the back of the cave._

_"Itachi!" Orochimaru heard another wolf cry out._

_Ah ha! So the cave must have been an Uchiha Den. Why they would share a cave system with a Grizzly, he didn't know. At the moment, he was too busy trying to escape the rather enraged bear to ponder the matter too deeply._

_Orochimaru outran the Grizzly and came back the next day. By the time he got there though, the cave was empty. It was likely "Itachi" had warned his family about him and that they had relocated._

_It took him ages to find the Uchiha Pack again. When he finally did, he realized that Itachi wouldn't be easily captured. It would be difficult to lure him away._

_That wasn't the case for the young Uchiha pup in the pack. He was much younger than Itachi, but he could be patient. He could wait for him to reach maturity._

_"Beautiful." He whispered as he watched the pup snuggle against a female Uchiha._

_Orochimaru assumed she was his mother. She was quite lovely, but already Mated. Besides, he had always preferred males anyway. That and it was quite the status symbol. Few werewolves could honestly say that they had gotten a male pregnant._

_He waited until the other wolves had fallen asleep and for Sasuke to wonder off just slightly away from his pack. All pups did it sooner or later. When that happened, he snatched him up by the scruff of the neck and carried him off._

_"Stop struggling. You know that you can't get out of this hold, as well as I do." He muttered in annoyance._

_Sasuke was no newborn pup. Orochimaru figured he had to be somewhere around five or ten summers. So it was awkward to carry him off in this fashion to say the least, but he managed it._

For the next ten years, Orochimaru had groomed Sasuke to be the perfect Mate. Sadly, Sasuke wasn't as early a bloomer as his elder brother had been. Orochimaru estimated that Itachi had manifested his Sharingan at around thirteen summers. Sasuke's eyes had turned red when he was seventeen.

His future Mate wasn't a late bloomer, he just happened to be right on schedule. While the age that Uchihas reached maturity varied from 13 to 20, most reached it at around sixteen or eighteen summers. That was alright though. It just gave Orochimaru more time to groom him into being the perfect Mate.

"Of course. We'll get him back, Orochimaru. I know we will." Kabuto assures him.

"For your sake, I do hope that is the case. Sasuke wouldn't have been able to escape in the first place, if you had trained the Betas better." Orochimaru growls menacingly.

Kabuto gulps. It seemed that Sasuke had charmed the guards. He had given them some of his most recent kill and the guards couldn't pass up a gift from an adult male Uchiha. While they all knew that Orochimaru had his sights set on him, none of them would have turned down the chance to Mate with Sasuke and everyone knew it.

It was clever. Sasuke had drugged the meat with something. Whatever it was, it knocked them out cold and Sasuke had taken off. The gray furred wolf would have been impressed, if he wasn't so terrified of a very angry Orochimaru at the moment.

"If he's alive, we'll get him back." Kabuto assures him.

"Correct. Failure is not an option unless you want to be turned into my new fur coat for this winter." Orochimaru says as he walks off, leaving behind a very anxious Kabuto.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was pretending to be asleep. The Uchiha had learned a long time ago, that was one of the best ways to get information. If everyone thought you were asleep, their lips suddenly became a lot looser.

He was grateful to them for saving his life, but that didn't necessarily mean that the Konoha Pack were his friends. If any of them were planning on force Mating him, he was going to leave before they got the chance. Somehow. He just wasn't really sure how. His hands and feet still ached even in human form.

"Sakura, how is he doing? I mean really. Don't sugarcoat it. I want to know the truth." Naruto asks the other werewolf.

Sasuke had determined that the pink haired female was an Alpha female who specialized in medicine. As far as he could tell, she was the one who was primarily responsible for his medical care. Thankfully, she hadn't said anything that made him wary about her potentially trying to seduce him.

She was female. It was fairly rare for a she-wolf to successfully Mate an Uchiha male. Naturally, the more aggressive males of the pack tended to pounce first.

Most Uchihas were bisexual, but Uchiha Males tended to either Mate Uchiha females or males from outside their breed. Sasuke gave it at best a 33% chance that he'd Mate with a female. So Sakura wasn't his main concern at the moment.

"His feet and hands are in really bad shape. They are healing though. They are healing about as well as possible, considering the abuse that he put them through. I expect he'll eventually make a full recovery, but he probably shouldn't try to walk for at least another week." She informs Naruto.

"Damn. That's pretty brutal. I guess that's okay though. If I was him, I probably wouldn't want to leave the couch for a while either. Poor guy. What about his other injuries?" Naruto asks.

The younger blonde was named Naruto. From what Sasuke had gathered so far, he was the Head Alpha in the pack. The Konoha Pack had three Alpha males. Naruto, Minato, and Gaara. Minato was Naruto's father and Gaara was a foreign Alpha who had later joined the pack with his siblings.

Minato was happily Mated to an Alpha female named Kushina. So Naruto and Gaara were Sasuke's main concerns at the moment. Thus far it appeared they were more civilized than Orochimaru, but he knew that could change easily.

"He's got a lot of bites and scratches. I keep putting disinfectant on them and changing the bandages. They're healing as nicely as can be expected. His appetite is healthy though. I'm pretty sure physically that he'll make a full recovery. It's his mind that I'm most concerned about." Sakura replies.

She was smart to be more worried about his mind. Those types of injuries were always the worst to heal, Sasuke muses to himself. It didn't matter though. He had escaped and his sanity was intact. Just as long as he never had to go back to that place, Sasuke would survive.

"Yeah. Good point. Well he's mostly been sleeping. That's probably a good thing. He thanked me for saving him though and said he'd pay us back. I told him that he didn't have to worry about that. I guess it's a good sign though. He's coherent and seems to realize we are trying to help him." The young Alpha says.

"Yeah. It's a good sign. Come on. Let's get him some to eat for when he wakes up." Sakura says as she walks off with Naruto.

* * *

"That's quite the clever trick of yours. Simple, but effective. How long have you actually been awake?" Sasuke hears someone asks and he sighs.

Damn it. Someone knew that he was awake. He just didn't know how. Oh well. It was time to face the music.

"How did you know that I wasn't really asleep?" Sasuke asks.

"You would occasionally tilt your head ever so slightly to hear what they were saying better. Don't worry. I'm not going to tell. I'm Gaara. Though I suspect, you already knew that." He says.

"You're right. I did. I'll work on that head tilting thing for the next time." Sasuke mutters.

Gaara chuckles. Well the wolf's sense of humor was still intact. That was a good sign. He still wasn't entirely certain what to make of the Uchiha though.

"You don't need to employ such methods here. It's a good pack. They welcomed us into their territory after ours was ruined in a wildfire. They're good wolves. As you can see, they are Blenders though. I am betting that you're an Ancestral Wolf?" Gaara asks.

"Yes, I'm an Ancestral. That's what the Oto Pack was. I don't really remember if my birth pack was Ancestral or Blender. I know that we weren't Modern Wolves though." Sasuke answers him honestly.

"I thought as much. My siblings and I used to be Ancestral Wolves as well. After awhile, it does grow on you. There are certain benefits. For instance, Blender packs have this thing called a fridge. They can store there food inside it and then it takes much longer for the meat to spoil." Gaara says.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. This fridge thing sounded interesting. Maybe he'd investigate it later.

"That was kind of them. You seem to have adapted well." He offers diplomatically.

"Yes, I have. You can too. If you prefer though, you can leave after you are healed. Though I'm not entirely certain where you would go if you select that option. You're an Uchiha male. You know what that means as well as I do." Gaara replies tactfully and Sasuke frowns.

The red head wasn't threatening him. He was just telling the truth and they both knew it. If Sasuke left, another pack would probably just try to kidnap him like Orochimaru had. It was hard to imagine a worse pack than the Oto Pack, but Sasuke was sure that it was possible. He wasn't eager to prove his theory though.

"It does seem like a nice pack so far and I do like the fire." Sasuke admits.

"That's a fireplace. Humans, Modern Wolves, and Blenders use them to keep warm sometimes. I'm also told that many people find them romantic." Gaara continues.

"I can see why. You seem like an honest wolf. Is anyone here going to try to Force Mate me, when I'm better?" Sasuke asks.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sasuke and Gaara, Naruto had grabbed some food for Sasuke and was heading back to the living room. He overheard them talking and decides to wait. He leans against the doorway that lead into the living room and listens. The door was shut, so they couldn't see him.

He knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. Sasuke had slept most of the time since he was brought here and Naruto was dying of curiosity to know more about the Uchiha.

He had heard stories about them since he was a pup. It was only natural to be curious, he told himself. Well at least htat was how he rationalized his spying.

_"It does seem like a nice pack so far and I do like the fire."_ Sasuke admitted.

If Naruto had been in his animal form, his tail would have been wagging. They seemed like a nice pack. Maybe that meant that Sasuke would stay. Oh and apparently he liked fireplaces.

_"That's a fireplace. Humans, Modern Wolves, and Blenders use them to keep warm sometimes. I'm also told that many people find them romantic."_ Gaara replied.

Naruto nods approvingly at Gaara's explanation. It was nice that the red head was trying to explain things to Sasuke. His approval ended when Gaara mentioned that fireplaces could be romantic.

Was Gaara flirting with Sasuke? It was hard to tell. Gaara was his best friend, but he had a monotone voice. Rarely was there a big difference between his happy voice and his angry voice. Naruto growls a little under his breath in annoyance.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be mad that Gaara might be flirting with the new wolf. Why wouldn't he?" The young Alpha mentally scolds himself.

Any Alpha worth their salt would try to Mate with an Uchiha. If for no other reason than all Alphas wanted strong pups. The Uchihas were well known for producing some of the strongest pups in the werewolf species. It only made sense that Gaara might be interested in Sasuke. So why did that irritate him so much?

_"I can see why. You seem like an honest wolf. Is anyone here going to try to Force Mate me, when I'm better?"_ Sasuke asked.

Naruto bit back a snarl at that question. His rage wasn't at Sasuke, but at Orochimaru. There was likely a very good reason why the Uchiha felt that question was necessary to ask and that fact made his blood boil.

"No one here is going to try to force Mate you. I know that things were different at the Oto Pack, but here all Matings are strictly voluntary. I'm not going to lie to you. It would be preferable, if you took a Mate. It's not going to be required though." Gaara reassures him.

Naruto nods at that answer. That was true. Sasuke would probably have over half of the pack panting over him, but Konoha didn't allow Forced Matings! Not on his watch!

"Oh that's good to know. Naruto should be back with food soon." Sasuke says hopefully.

The hopeful note wasn't lost on Gaara. Whether it was because Sasuke was just hungry or more, he wasn't entirely certain. He suspected it was likely a combination of both.

That was a bit disappointing. He certainly wouldn't have said no to an Uchiha Mate. Despite that, he would be happy for his friend. He'd be happy for Naruto, if he managed to Claim Sasuke. Their pups would likely be extraordinary.

"Yes, I imagine so. Oh and do me a favor, don't pretend to be asleep when he comes back. I have to go. I hold down a human job. If I want to get there on time, I have to leave now. Otherwise I'll get stuck in traffic." The red head says as he turns to leave.

"Alright. I won't pretend to be asleep. Wait. What's traffic?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Nevermind. I'll explain later." The red head says as he darts out of the other door and heads off to work.

* * *

Naruto waits for a few minutes as he didn't want to get caught snooping, before opening the door. He smiles at Sasuke and carries a tray of food in. Sasuke's eyes were definitely fixed on the food like a laser.

"Hey. It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling? I brought you some food." He says.

"A little hungry, but mostly sore." Sasuke confesses.

"Well yeah. That's only natural. I mean you went through Hell. Let's see what we can do about all that though." Naruto says as he sits next to Sasuke and places the food on the table for him.

Sasuke reaches for it. His mouth was practically salivating at the sight of the steak. He hadn't eaten cooked food in a long time. Not since he was a pup. He grabs onto the plate and trying to eat the cut up bits of steak with the fork.

He vaguely remembered forks. Sasuke figured that if this was a Blender Pack, he should at least try to adopt their ways. Unfortunately, it was a painful learning experience. His hands were just too sore to hold onto the fork without bleeding. He wasn't bleeding a lot, but Naruto noticed.

"Shit! Sasuke! Stop! Stop! Here. Maybe it'd be better if I hand feed you, like my mother did." Naruto says.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment. He couldn't even hold fork without causing the injuries on his hands to reopen. He was pathetic. It was one thing to have Kushina feed him, it was another to have Naruto do it. This was just humiliating.

"Alright." He mutters and Naruto begins hand feeding him the bits of steak.

Sasuke soon forgot about his embarrassment in favor of the delicious food. Maybe there were benefits to being a Blended Wolf. The food definitely tasted better.

"There. That's better. Why don't you let me put on some disinfectant cream and change your bandages. I'm not a healer like Sakura, but I can manage that much." Naruto says with a grin.

"Alright. Thanks." Sasuke says as he places his hands in Naruto's and the blonde begins taking of the slightly bloody bandages and washes them off with a washcloth, before beginning to apply the cream.

Every time that Naruto saw the cuts on Sasuke's hands and feet, Naruto got more angry. It definitely wasn't helping that he could also see several bite and scratch marks, marring Sasuke's beautiful ivory cream skin.

He tried to hide his irritation though. He didn't want Sasuke to think that he was mad at HIM. No, his fury was reserved for the Oto Pack.

"There we go. Good as new." Naruto says with a grin.

"Thank you." Sasuke says as he leans over and lightly brushes his lips against Naruto's.

It was an instinct. Sasuke's Inner Wolf was quite content with all the care that Naruto was providing him with. Food, a warm place to sleep, protection from Orochimaru, and now he was even tending to his injuries. This was a GOOD Alpha. Well at least that's what his Inner Wolf had decided.

His human mind didn't have a chance to debate the finer merits of this decision, before his body acted. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realizes what he had just done. He quickly pulls away.

Naruto reacted on instinct. He quickly deepens the kiss. For once, his Inner Wolf and human mind were in complete agreement. They both liked how soft and warm Sasuke's lips. They also liked that he tasted like dark chocolate for some reason.

"Mmm." Sasuke moans quietly into the kiss and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck.

Orochimaru had tried to kiss him a few times before. It generally ended with Sasuke biting his tongue and being thrown into solitary confinement for a few days. He didn't like it when Orochimaru tried to kiss him. He hated it. This was different though.

This felt good. Naruto's body was like the fireplace. He was just so wonderfully warm and his slightly rough lips felt good against his own. For some reason, he tasted like oranges and honey. It was an unusual combination, but Sasuke quite liked it.

Well he quite liked it until Naruto's foot accidentally brushed up against his. He breaks the kiss and growls in pain. That part, he definitely didn't like.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just that you're a really good kisser and I wasn't watching where my legs were going." Naruto apologizes.

"It's okay. It was an accident." Sasuke says.

"When you're better, if you want we can continue where we left off. I don't want you to get the wrong idea though. You don't HAVE to do that. I'm not going to kick you out of the pack, if you don't want to be with me. I'm not like him. I wouldn't try to force you." Naruto says.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. That hadn't been what he was thinking. He had just acted on instinct, but he could see why the thought would cross Naruto's mind.

"I know you wouldn't force me. Maybe later. I'm not even sure if it's a good idea for me to stay, after I'm better. Orochimaru is going to come looking for me. I don't want to cause trouble for your pack." Sasuke says.

"You aren't the one causing trouble. He is. I want you to stay. I can protect you from him. We're a big pack. If he wants to try something, he'll regret it." Naruto promises him.

Sasuke sighs. He knew that he should know better, but there was just something about those beautiful blue eyes. They seemed so sincere. Sasuke found himself believing Naruto, despite the fact that he knew that he shouldn't.

"I'll think about it." He whispers.

"Good. Oh and if you stay, I can show you all sorts of fun things. Showers can be a lot of fun when you aren't taking them alone." Naruto says happily.

"What's a shower?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Nevermind. I'll explain later. For now, you should probably get some rest." Naruto says.

"Alright." Sasuke says with a yawn as Naruto gets off the couch.

* * *

As soon as the blonde was off of the couch, Sasuke curls right back up into it and throws the blanket over himself. It didn't take long for the Uchiha to fall into a deep sleep.

"Beautiful." Naruto says with a smile as he caresses Sasuke's cheek.

"The power of love and youth is so beautiful!" Lee says, having just walked into the room at the wrong time.

"Lee, not now!" Naruto hisses as he drags his friend out of the living room.

Lee pouts, but allows himself to be dragged. He didn't see what his Alpha was so upset about. He was just expressing his congratulations and well-wishes for his Alpha and potential Mate.

"I'm sorry. I was just overcome by the beautiful scene. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologizes.

"It's fine. Just don't sneak up on us, like that anymore. Alright? Sasuke's been through a lot and he probably wouldn't react well to it." The blonde informs him.

"Of course. I'll be more careful from now on. I'm very happy for you. You found your Mate!" Lee exclaims and Naruto just groans.

If Lee kept this up, the entire pack was going to know that he wanted Sasuke. Sasuke was still getting used to being a free wolf and Naruto didn't want to see him subjected to pack gossip yet.

Unfortunately, he knew that was unlikely. There were three things that were certain in life. Wolves couldn't resist a good run under the full moon, Ramen was awesome, and no one could escape pack gossip.


	3. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is feeling rather spoiled as he enjoys his time with the Konoha Pack, but it doesn't take long for some surprise visitors to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This story is getting more attention than I expected. So I"m going to try my best to update this one regularly. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: The werewolves in this story look like regular wolves in their animal forms. The only difference sometimes is fur coloration. Most of the werewolves in this story, are your standard white, black, gray, brown, etc. Minato, Naruto, and Gaara are considered fairly exotic when it comes to their fur color.

By the end of the week, Sasuke was feeling rather spoiled. He had met most of the pack now. There were three Alpha Males, three Alpha Females, a lot of betas, and several omegas. He didn't see any pups though. Sasuke suspected that was a major reason why he was being _pampered._

"Do you think that you can try walking now?" Temari asks him.

Temari was an Alpha female. She was Gaara's older sister. She was a feisty blonde. She might have been worthy of consideration to be his Mate, if she wasn't already Mated to a lazy chocolate brown wolf named Shikamaru.

"I can try. I can't exactly spend the rest of my life laying on the couch." Sasuke muses as he tries to stand up.

He had everything he wanted here. A warm place to sleep, food, medical care, and for the first time in a long time, he had friends.

"Alright. Take it slow. One paw step at a time." Temari tells him.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty as he tried to walk with some success. It was painful, but not excruciating. It was a reminder of how he had ended up here in the first place.

Orochimaru had tried to Force Mate him and he had escaped. Sooner or later, the other wolf was going to come looking for him. That meant that he was putting all these nice wolves in danger and that made him feel guilty.

"It's not fun, but I can manage." Sasuke tells her with a smile as he continues his slow walk.

That's when he loses his footing by the door and starts to stumble. Luckily, he was caught by a pair of strong arms. Sasuke looks up to see who caught him.

It was Gaara. Damn it. Why did it have to be one of the Alphas? He wasn't weak, but falling over like that didn't help to prove otherwise.

"It's alright, Sasuke. The fact that you can walk at all is something of a miracle." Gaara informs him.

Truthfully, the Konoha Pack was filled with potential Mates. He liked all of the pack members to varying degrees. Though he had learned the hard way it was best to keep Sakura and Ino as far away as possible from one another.

If he was being entirely honest though, if had had to choose a Mate. Gaara would be an excellent choice. He was strong and smart.

Gaara was also a former Ancestral Wolf. So he understood Sasuke in ways that most of the other Konoha Wolves just couldn't. He was also attractive and had a dry sense of humor.

"I know. I just wish that I'd heal sooner. I feel a bit useless." He admits.

"You aren't useless! Friend Sasuke, you shouldn't speak that way about yourself! You are just hurt and healing! You'll get better! The power of youth is on your side!" Lee says while he reads a "newspaper" in a "rocking chair."

Gaara was definitely his second choice. He could be happy with the red head. Sasuke could probably be very happy with him, but he wasn't Naruto. For some reason, his Inner Wolf just had its heart set on Naruto and that was that.

"Um thanks, Lee." Sasuke says.

Naruto was strong and he was kind. He was a bit silly and half the things that the blonde babbled about, Sasuke didn't understand. He spoke of strange things like showers and Ramen, but he was also patient and attentive when it came to Sasuke's recovery.

Sasuke was even starting to get used to Naruto's hyper nature. The wolf was a whirlwind of energy. The Uchiha had never seen anything like it before.

"Don't worry about it. Lee always talks like that. He means well. It's just that he and Guy trot to the beat of their own drums." Tenten reassures Sasuke.

Tenten was a Beta female. She was a good huntress and Mated to another Beta named Neji. She was a bit of a tomboy in Sasuke's opinion, but he didn't really mind that. Tenten was friendly and wasn't trying to seduce him. That meant that Sasuke liked her.

"Yeah. I'm starting to see that." Sasuke muses.

That was when Minato walked into the room. Thanks to Minato, Sasuke had a pretty good idea what Naruto was going to look like in about twenty years. He definitely liked the sneak peak into the future. Minato was attractive by anyone's standards.

"Ah there you are. It looks like you can walk a bit. Though just to be on the safe side, perhaps we should try a wheelchair to get you to the car." He says with a kind smile.

"What's a wheelchair and what's a car?" Sasuke asks warily.

He really didn't understand half of the things that these people said to him. He saw that Temari and Gaara were giving him sympathetic looks. They had been Ancestral Wolves once and likely knew what he was going through. It could be a little overwhelming at times. There was so much to learn about his new home.

"This is a wheelchair. You sit in it and move the wheels or someone pushes you. It's a way for you to move, without having to walk or be carried." Minato explains as he pulls a wheelchair out of the closet and shows it to Sasuke.

"Oh. I think I like wheelchairs then." Sasuke says thoughtfully as he sits down in it.

"Good. Now a car is similar to a wheelchair, but much bigger and faster." The blonde werewolf explains.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers this and nods. Well that didn't sound too bad. Honestly, it was a relief to know that he wouldn't have to walk on his sore feet, until they were completely healed. Cars and wheelchairs sounded nice.

"Alright. If a car is to move faster, that means you want to take me somewhere. Where are we going?" Sasuke asks.

"We're going for a short ride. Kushina, Naruto, and I are going to show you around our territory." Minato says.

"Oh. Alright." Sasuke says, deciding that was a good idea.

It would be smart to become more familiar with the territory. No matter what happened, that was always a wise decision. Know your environment. That was one of the first lessons that his parents had taught him when he was a pup.

"Minato, please tell me you weren't actually going to wheel that poor boy outside, without a jacket. It's freezing out there." Kushina chides him as she walks into the living room.

"Right. Right. I can't believe I forgot. Can someone grab a coat for him?" Minato asks.

Kiba nods and reaches into the closet. He promptly throws a jacket at Sasuke. Sasuke might not be very sure what things like showers were, but he understood clothes. He quickly puts the jacket on and Minato wheels him outside.

* * *

Wheelchairs were fun, Sasuke decided. He quite liked being pushed around by the older wolf. It reminded him of the piggyback rides that Itachi used to give him.

"You can sit in the back with Naruto." Minato says as he opens the door to the van and helps Sasuke get in.

Sasuke blinks at the strange contraption. He had never seen anything like a car before. He saw that Naruto was sitting inside it though. So he decides, it must be safe. After hesitating for a moment or two, he climbs inside and sits next to his blonde.

"Hey! Don't worry. Cars are completely safe as long as you know how to handle them. My dad's a very good driver." Naruto assures him.

"Oh good." Sasuke says, trying to hide his confusion.

He understood that the Alpha was trying to reassure him. That was the most important part. What he didn't really understand was the whole knowing how to handle cars and being a good driver thing.

"We have a very big territory." Kushina informs Sasuke and he nods.

"We should be able to cover it all in about a half hour though. Cars are able to travel much faster than wolves and depending on how much gas is in them, they can travel much further without getting "tired." So you can just sit back and enjoy the ride." The older Alpha says as he starts the car.

Sasuke nods. He didn't really understand everything, but he was alright. That was until the car started and it was very loud. He whines and tries to open the door, so that he could escape.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Why was it so loud? Was the car broken? Was it going to try to eat them?

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, Sasuke. That's just the engine starting. It's all okay." Naruto assures him as he pulls Sasuke back into the seat and onto his lap.

"Sorry. I probably should have warned you about the noise. It does get quieter." Minato says as they begin to drive off.

Naruto sighs as he caresses Sasuke's cheek and wraps his other arm around him. This was probably a very terrifying experience for the other wolf. He couldn't imagine being an Ancestral Wolf, who was suddenly exposed to modern technology. It was a wonder that Sasuke wasn't screaming his head off really.

"See? It's okay." Naruto says as he continues caressing Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke nods. He felt a little embarrassed at how he had reacted. It was just that the car was so loud. His instincts had kicked in.

The Konoha Pack didn't seem like they would intentionally put him in danger. That wouldn't make much sense after they had invested so much time and effort into nursing him back to help. They might not be as pushy about the subject as most other packs would be, but it was obvious that they would prefer to have some Uchiha Pups in their pack. That meant he had to be kept alive and in reasonably good health.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have lost control like that." He mutters.

"It's alright. I mean this is all really new to you. It's okay though. You're safe." Naruto reassures him and rumbles comfortingly.

Werewolves could rumble. It was somewhat similar to a cat's purr, but more guttural in nature. It was often used to calm a spooked wolf down or the werewolf version of whispering sweet nothings, depending on the context. Here it was a little of both.

Sasuke's Inner Wolf was at it again. Every wolf had an Inner Wolf. Simply put, it was the werewolf version of an ID. It was a purely instinctual creature. Some werewolves considered it just another part of themselves and others considered it a completely separate personality. It just depended on who you asked.

"Yeah. I know." Sasuke agrees.

"Good. You don't have to be scared anymore. I don't know what that creep did to you, but you're safe here. I know it's going to take some time for you to get used to everything, but you will. I promise." Naruto continues.

The Inner Wolf was rather easy to understand. What it desired was simple. Safety, food and water, a pack, a Mate, and pups. Generally, it wanted those things in that order. The Inner Wolf could be particularly vocal when it came to selecting a Mate. What it considered a "proper courtship" would likely be viewed by humans as primitive, but that didn't really matter to it.

Most Inner Wolves were just seeking strong, intelligent, and loyal Mates. Mates that could hunt, sire strong pups with them (whether they were carrying them or siring them), and devoted to them. Generally, wolves fell into one of two roles when seeking a Mate. Nurturers and Protectors.

"You've all been so kind to me. I don't want to reward your hospitality by causing a pack war." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, don't worry about that. The Oto Pack has despised our pack for many generations. You didn't start this war. They are just using you as an excuse to pick a fight." Minato says.

Nurturers were the most gentle of the two Mates. Mostly, they just wanted to make their Mates happy and care for pups. While females were more likely to be Nurturers, there were still plenty of males that fell into this role. Another name for them was Submissives. (Though most Nurturers didn't take too kindly to that label as they could be plenty feisty when they wanted to be.)

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. The Sound is crazy. They would be crazy, no matter what." Naruto agrees.

Protectors were just that. They were the more aggressive of the two Mates. Their job was to protect their Mate and cubs. They could also be rather possessive and at times bossy. Sometimes they were referred to as Dominants and like Nurturers, they came in both genders.

"That's the duck pond over there. It's frozen over now, but usually you can get a drink of water there and hunt some ducks. It's a great place for pups to practice their hunting skills." Kushina informs him.

Sasuke looks and nods. It did look like it'd be a nice place to visit when it wasn't frozen over. At the moment of pups though, he decides discretion was the better part of valor.

It was a subtle hint, but it was there. She was trying to encourage him to find a Mate and have pups. He'd like pups, but it wasn't safe at the moment. He didn't know when Orochimaru might show up.

"I like duck." He offers.

"Oh good." Minato says and they continue driving off.

Sasuke was a Nurturer. He certainly wasn't about to advertise that fact though. Nothing said, **_"Jump me,"_** faster than an Uchiha male that was stupid enough to tell anyone that they were a Nurturer. His father had been a protector, but Sasuke was pretty sure that Itachi had also been a Nurturer, like him.

As they continue driving, Minato and Kushina point out the best hunting places, hiding places, where you could get a drink, and so forth. Sasuke had to admit that it was a good territory. No wonder, they had stayed here for so long.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asks.

"I think that it's amazing." Sasuke says with a smile and he wasn't lying.

The raven haired werewolf was almost positive that Naruto was a Protector. Usually, opposites did attract when you were a werewolf. Protectors Mated with Nurturers more often than not and the reverse was also true.

That was probably just another reason why Sasuke's Inner Wolf was secretly rumbling with contentment at the way Naruto was still holding him in his lap. Their Inner Wolves were probably compatible. For now, Sasuke just decided to indulge his Inner Wolf and let Naruto hold him. It was harmless.

"Wait! I think I saw something!" Naruto says as he glances out the window.

"What'd you see?" Kushina asks her son.

"A wolf with a smoky gray fur coat." The blonde replies as he continues looking around, frantically trying to see if there was actually a wolf nearby or if he had just imagined it.

Minato frowns. They didn't have any wolves in their pack that had that fur color. It could be an Oto Wolf. An Oto Wolf that was likely looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you remember any wolves in the Oto Pack with fur like that?" Minato inquires anxiously.

"No. I've seen gray and I've seen black, but never smoky gray in that that pack." Sasuke replies.

"Maybe it was just a normal wolf?" Kushina suggests.

Minato wasn't entirely certain he believed that. He nodded his head though and started driving them back to the pack. If there was an intruder in their lands, it would be better to be with the rest of the pack. They had three Alphas. It might not end well if two of them were away, while the rest of the pack was under attack.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara was back at the cabin when he picked up an unusual scent. He goes to investigate. It certainly wasn't a Konoha Wolf, but it didn't smell like an Oto.

Itachi glances around the cabin warily. He had herd howls of rage coming from the Oto Territory a week or two ago. The Uchiha had recognized those howls as belonging to Orochimaru.

"Show yourself." Gaara says as he looks around trying to spot the wolf.

If Orochimaru was upset, that could mean only one thing. Sasuke must have escaped somehow. He had followed the faint traces of his brother's scent into Konoha Territory and his scent was strongest here. Sasuke might be inside this strange den.

His heart was leaping for joy at that knowledge. For so long, his brother had been a prisoner of Orochimaru. Their pack had wanted to rescue him, but making the attempt would have likely resulted in all their deaths. The Oto Pack was much bigger than the Uchiha Pack.

That's when Itachi heard another werewolf call out to him. Damn it. He was alone. Shisui had come with him, but the two of them had separated in order to cover a larger area in their search for Sasuke. He was alone and if the red furred wolf called for his pack's aid, it would almost certainly mean either capture or death for Itachi.

"My only chance is to run and then come back another day when they are gone." He mutters as he darts off.

The red wolf saw him though. That wasn't good. Itachi was going to have to outrun him and pray that the other wolf didn't call for back up.

Gaara races after the lightning fast wolf. He had never seen such speed before. He'd never seen a wolf with that shade of fur before either. It was so sleek and luxurious as well. That's when the other wolf glanced back at him and the Alpha saw his crimson red eyes.

"Another Uchiha?" He asks in confusion as he pursues the wolf.

His scent was mildly similar to Sasuke's. Was it possible that that this werewolf was somehow related to the Uchiha that they had rescued? Gaara pushes that thought to the side and decides to focus on the chase for now. He wasn't going to let him get away, that easily!

Itachi narrows his eyes. This wolf was fast for someone who wasn't an Uchiha. Fast, but not fast enough. Normally, he would be confident of his ability to outrun him. Unfortunately, this wasn't a normal situation. This was the other werewolf's home territory. He knew the terrain better.

The Uchiha had spent the last week or two investigating the Konoha Territory. He wanted to be familiar enough with it, that he would be able to help Sasuke escape. Sadly, he hadn't thoroughly mapped all of the territory. That was why he never saw the stream until it was too late.

"HOWLLLL!" Itachi lets out a howl of pain when he goes sliding across the frozen stream and twists his paw.

Gaara couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at hurting the beautiful creature, even if it had been unintentional. He approaches cautiously though. Beautiful or not, his fangs and claws were still deadly. A wounded animal was the most dangerous kind.

"Who are you? Tell me now. Tell me who you are and what you want or I will howl and summon my pack. We are a very large pack. There is no way that you would be able to outrun all of us with an injured paw like that." Gaara says.

Itachi winces as he tries to stand. He'd have to change to his human form. It was a hand in his human form that was injured, but a paw in his wolf form. He'd still be able to run as a human, but humans weren't as fast as wolves. The other werewolf was right. Itachi would never able to evade an entire pack like this.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I have reason to believe that my younger brother is in your pack's territory. His name is Sasuke." He says.

Gaara sniffs Itachi. The scents were vaguely similar. They were clearly both Uchihas and looked enough alike that it was more than plausible that they were related. He was probably telling the truth.

"Your brother is currently staying with my pack. We haven't harmed him, if that's what you are worried about. He escaped from the Oto Pack. You are coming with me back to our den. If I were you, I wouldn't try to resist. Are there more of you?" He demands.

He didn't like being so abrasive towards the other wolf, but Gaara knew it was necessary. He was an Alpha and he had to act like it. It was the only way to get the answers that he desperately needed.

"I have a cousin who came with me. He's in the territory now. Shisui is also looking for Sasuke. We come from a small pack. It was just my parents, Sasuke, myself, and Shisui. My parents are waiting for Shisui and I to return, preferably with Sasuke." He says.

"Is it a hand or foot that is injured in your human form?" Gaara asks.

"A hand. I can walk as a human, if that's what you are asking." Itachi replies.

Gaara nods. He gestures for Itachi to change back to his human form. It would be easier to find his cousin this way. Itachi did as bidden and Gaara blinks. Yes, he was beginning to understand why Uchihas were nearly loved to death.

"Good. Let's go find your cousin and your parents. Then we shall return back to my pack's den and get this all straightened out." He states and Itachi nods in agreement.

* * *

A few hours and four very nervous Uchihas later, Gaara knocks on the door of the cabin. Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, and Fugaku were standing behind him in their human forms. Gaara figured that would be less dramatic than introducing four new wolves at once.

"Gaara, who are these people?" Minato asks in confusion.

"It's a very long story. Can you summon the others? I'd rather not have to explain this a dozen or more times." The red head says.

Minato nods. He lets out a howl. Less than two minutes later, the living room was suddenly very crowded. There were nearly two dozen people inside it.

"Everyone, this is Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Shisui. They are all Uchihas and Sasuke's Birth Pack." Gaara explains.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he immediately jumps up from the couch and races over to them. He bites back a whine of pain as he does so. Damn his feet.

"My baby!" Mikoto says as she wraps her arms tightly around Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?" Fugaku asks as he wraps his arms around his Mate and youngest pup.

Itachi and Shisui soon join the group hug. There were five Uchiha hanging onto each other for dear life. Much sniffing and embracing was going on. All of them were talking so quickly, that they were barely coherent.

Naruto bites his lower lip as he watches the small pack reunite. He was happy for Sasuke, but he knew what this meant. Sasuke was going to want to go back with his family. It was only natural.

"You aren't my foolish LITTLE brother anymore. My, you've gotten big." Itachi muses.

"Eyes are red too. You're all grown up now!" Shisui asks Sasuke and Sasuke just shakes his head in amusement.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I am afraid I have to. You all might be in great danger." Minato says.

That got the Uchihas' attention. They all look up at the eldest blonde in the room curiously. Minato sighs as he begins to explain.

"We are not entirely certain about the circumstances of how it happened, but Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru. Orochimaru is the Alpha of the Oto Pack. They live in the territory that borders ours. He's going to want Sasuke back and if he finds out that there is a pack of Uchihas, he will likely try to kidnap all of you." The blue eyed werewolf explains.

"Oh believe me, we are all too familiar with that dog." Itachi snarls under his breath.

"We do appreciate your concern. We lost Sasuke once. We aren't going to lose him again." Fugaku says.

Sasuke smiles as he snuggles into his mother's arms more and Naruto sighs. He should be happy for the wolf. God only knows, that this is probably what Sasuke really wanted all along. Who wouldn't want to be reunited with their family?

"If you go back to your territory, there is a chance he will find you. If your pack truly only has five wolves, you are severely outnumbered. You'll either have to outrun him, die fighting, or be captured. There's another solution though." Kushina says.

"What's the other solution?" Mikoto asks.

"You could stay with us. We have more than enough room to take the five of you in. There is strength in numbers." Kushina says.

The Uchihas all look at each other uncertainly. Clearly, they could see the logic in such a proposal, but to most of the Uchiha Pack the Konoha Wolves were strangers.

"Would you mind, if I speak with my family in private while we consider your generous offer?" Fugaku asks Minato.

"That's Naruto's decision. He is the head Alpha of our pack. Naruto, myself, and Gaara are the three Alpha males in our pack. Temari, Sakura, and Kushina are the Alpha females." He explains.

"I'm Naruto. Yes, you can speak in private. It seems like the least we can do." Naruto says.

The Uchihas nod at Naruto gratefully and head further into the house. They find an empty room soon enough and lock the door behind them. All of them look each other, unsure of where to begin.

"Sasuke, you are the one that has the most experience with them. Tell us everything that you know about them. We need to make an informed decision." Fugaku says.

"Alright. It's a long story though." Sasuke says.

"Take all the time that you need, baby. We'll listen." Mikoto assures him.

Sasuke nods and bites his lower lip. He wasn't even really sure where to begin. The Konoha Pack had been so kind to him.

He did want to stay, but he wasn't sure that the rest of his Birth Pack would feel that way. He had to try though. Maybe the two packs could merge and then Orochimaru would think twice before attacking them.

"Well they are a very nice pack." Sasuke says as he begins his long tale.

To Sasuke, such a solution would be the best of both worlds. He'd get to stay with this new, friendly pack and be with his family at the same time. He just had to convince his family to go along with that decision. Naturally, that was easier said than done.


	4. I Like You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Uchihas mull over the Konoha Pack's offer, Sasuke ponders what his newfound freedom truly means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am planning to throw a curveball in this chapter. It involves Itachi and Shisui. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Sasuke's and Orochimaru's flashbacks are in italics and may be disturbing. If you prefer light and fluffy reading, you might want to skip any of those scenes.

"They rescued me from the Oto Pack. If it wasn't for them, I'd likely be dead. Since then, they've been nothing but kind to me. I really think that we should stay." Sasuke says.

Itachi frowns. He glances at Shisui. He knew that the other Protector was likely thinking what he was. If they stayed, there was a good chance that the Konoha Pack would pressure them to Mate. While the Pack did seem like a kind one, neither of them were delusional enough to believe that Forced Matings weren't possibly on the table.

"We will forever be in their debt for saving you, Sasuke. Though I think that there is something that you have failed to consider. Perhaps they were waiting for you to recover, before someone tried to Claim you as their Mate." Itachi says.

"I have thought of that. I don't know. Maybe. Naruto says that no one will Force Mate me here." Sasuke says.

Shisui sighs. He wanted to believe that his lovable cousin was right. The Protector did want to believe that the Konoha Pack wouldn't try to do what Orochimaru had likely done, but he wasn't entirely certain he could.

"Sasuke, you should be the one that is most worried. You're the only unmated Nurturer in the family." Shisui points out.

Sasuke blinks. Wait. What? Itachi was a Protector? Wow. He had really called that one wrong. Well that would teach him to assume things.

"I've been here for awhile. I haven't gotten any signs that's going to happen. Besides, I like the wolves in this pack. It's not like with Orochimaru. There are a lot of good potential Mates here." Sasuke argues.

Mikoto tries to stifle a giggle. It sounded like her youngest pup may have a crush. That was adorable. Despite how cute it was, she couldn't lie. Mikoto had many concerns about the situation.

"That's good, Sasuke. Of course, we want you to be happy and find yourself the perfect Mate. We want that for all of you, but we have to be careful." The dark beauty warns him.

The words _perfect Mate_ made Sasuke stiffen. That's what Orochimaru used to always call him. How he **_HATED_** that phrase. He still had nightmares about those two words.

_"Sasuke, you are thirteen now. It's likely that you are very close to activating your Sharingan." Orochimaru told him._

_Sasuke remained silent. He knew that anything he said, could and would be held against him. He could only hope that he was a really late bloomer. The thought of being Orochimaru's Mate disgusted him._

_"So I believe that it is time that concentrated more on your education. Being the perfect Mate isn't easy. There are many things that you will have to learn. You're a very smart pup. So I know that you will manage it though." The Alpha continued._

_Sometimes Sasuke wondered if maybe he had pretended to be dumb, if Orochimaru might have lost interest in him. He mentally brushes that thought aside. He doubted it._

_Orochimaru wanted an Uchiha Mate. ANY Uchiha Mate would do. He was just the unlikely one that got caught by the freak._

_"Sasuke, are you listening to me?" Orochimaru growled in irritation._

_"Yes, Orochimaru." He answered through gritted teeth._

_Sasuke's teeth were now those of an adult. Maybe he could take Orochimaru. The other wolf was bigger than him, but that didn't really matter. If he could get one good bite in to an artery, Sasuke could be free._

_"The most important qualities in a Mate are the following. Loyalty, honesty, strength, intelligence, beauty, and an affectionate nature. You obviously have beauty and intelligence. Today, we shall work on strength." Orochimaru told him._

_Sasuke tried to hide his smirk. If Orochimaru was going to teach him how to be strong, he'd regret it. He couldn't wait to rip the other man's throat out. This was one lesson that he was looking forward to._

_"Alright. How are we going to work on strength?" Sasuke asked._

_"Hunting and practicing your battle skills. You do have the makings of a fine Alpha, but your temperament is that of a Beta. I've noticed that your aggression levels aren't high enough to be considered an Alpha, even if you have the ability. We will simply have to work on that." The older wolf informed him._

_The young Uchiha didn't know whether he had just been complimented, insulted, or both. He was no damn Beta! He was strong, like his father and Itachi! He just didn't see a reason to pick fights for no reason._

_"Oh I think I can show you aggression." Sasuke replied._

_"That's the spirit. There's that fire in your eyes, that I wanted to see. Naturally, the best way to draw out your battle instincts is when you truly believe you are fighting for your life. I am sorry. I have told them not to harm that beautiful face of yours though." Orochimaru said as he lead Sasuke outside the den._

_Sasuke tilted his head. What was Orochimaru talking about? Who was them? Fighting for his life? It didn't make any sense._

_"Alright everyone, you have an hour of training. Anything that isn't fatal or a blow to his face is permissible. Failure to comply with these simple guidelines will be punished most severely." Orochimaru instructed six nearby Betas as he took out an hourglass and turned it over._

_That next hour was Hell. Sasuke was barely more than a pup and six adults had just been ordered to turn him into their personal piñata for sixty painful minutes._

_He tried his best, but it was no use. It didn't matter how much he scratched, bit, or dodge. It didn't matter. They just kept coming. Again and again._

_By the end of the "battle," he was barely able to stand. Several tufts of his beautiful fur had been torn out and he was bleeding heavily from various bite and claw marks. His sides were heaving with exhaustion._

_"Well done, Sasuke. We might make an Alpha out of you yet. I didn't expect you to still be standing. You are going to be the perfect Mate, once you are done with your training." Orochimaru cooed at him as he walked over to the battered wolf._

_Something inside Sasuke snapped. He snarled and summoned up the last of his energy to lunge at the Alpha. He had never wanted to kill someone more in his entire life. He had to die._

_"I HATE YOU!" Sasuke spat at him as he lunged and went for the throat._

_"You're wrong. Sasuke, you are simply wrong. Sometimes there is a fine line between love and hate. They are both such passionate emotions. While I admire your fire, I can't allow you to attack me. Bad boy." Orochimaru said and suddenly a sickening SMACK rang out as the older wolf sent Sasuke flying back with one powerful punch._

_"Bad boy?! You're the one who kidnapped a pup!" Sasuke snapped at him as he tried to get up._

_Kabuto sighed. He walked over to Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder. The wolf was too battered to do more than squirm in protest. Sasuke was damn sure that the other man just wanted to make sure his "beautiful face" wasn't messed up._

_"It's not smart to touch me while you are in your human form." Sasuke growled at him._

_"At the moment, you are as weak as a newborn pup. I'll take my chances. When you are on the ground in front of an Alpha, stay down. You're a Beta. A Beta with a bad attitude, but a Beta nonetheless." The bespectacled man admonished him, before carrying him off for medical treatment._

"Sasuke? Are you alright, baby?" Mikoto asks when she noticed that her youngest pup had gone completely still and had a terrified look in his eyes.

"Damn it. The pup is probably having a flashback. A nasty one." Fugaku growls.

Itachi sighs and wraps his arms around his brother protectively. God only knows, what his foolish little brother had been through. Orochimaru was clearly psychotic and obsessed with their breed. Sasuke had only been a pup when he was stolen away from them. He never stood a chance.

"Sasuke, it's okay. You're safe now." He whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Oto Pack's Territory, Orochimaru was growing more and more irritated. Every day that passed by meant that there was a higher chance that someone had Claimed HIS Mate. Clearly, that was unacceptable.

"Orochimaru, we have reason to believe that the Konoha Pack may have taken Sasuke in as one of their own." Jiro says.

"Of course, they did. Why wouldn't they? You idiot. He's an Uchiha. Any pack would kill to have one in their pack, especially such a young one that can still sire pups! I know where he is! That's not the problem. The problem is getting him back here!" Orochimaru snapped at the other wolf.

Jiro backs up slowly. He knew better than to challenge Orochimaru when he was in one of these moods. The older werewolf had been particularly irritable ever since the pup escaped. It was a wonder that he hadn't killed someone in a blind rage yet.

"Well we have been monitoring the pack's habits for awhile now. I believe that Monday would be the best day to attack. They're Blenders. Most of them hold down a job or go to this thing called school. That's when there will be the fewest pack members inside their strange den that they call a cabin." Kabuto says.

"Excellent work, Kabuto. Finally, someone who is useful. We will strike on Monday then. We will strike hard and fast." Orochimaru says and Kabuto nods in agreement.

He still couldn't believe that his beautiful Beta had managed to escape. Sasuke wasn't naturally an Alpha. He had the strength to be, but not the temperament. While he might be sassy, he wasn't an aggressive wolf at his core. Still Orochimaru was rather pleased with the progress that he had made with the little wolf. He smirks as he remembered the last lesson.

_"Sasuke, you are seventeen now. At most you are three years away from your Sharingan activating. That is why I believe it is time for your education to intensify." He told his future Mate._

_Orochimaru was gratified to see that spark of defiance in those gorgeous obsidian eyes. Soon those eyes would turn red and he would be old enough to Mate._

_That spark meant that his training had thus far been a success. Sasuke would be an Alpha to everyone in his pack, but him. Things were going perfectly._

_"What do you mean by education is going to intensify?" Sasuke asked warily._

_"We've covered everything else, but arguably the most important part of being a good Mate. Affection." The Alpha told him and Sasuke's eyes widen as he took several steps back._

_He morphed into his wolf form and immediately started snarling. Clearly, Sasuke wasn't as innocent and naïve, as Orochimaru had previously thought. Well he supposed that was to be expected. Surely, one of his Betas must have mentioned what sex was to him at some point._

_"If you try to touch me, I will rip your dick off." Sasuke threatened him._

_"Ah. I see that your aggression levels have been suitably heightened. That's good. Though you really shouldn't make threats that you can't carry out. Sadly, that is not what I had in mind for you today. There isn't any point in attempting that until your eyes are red. Follow me." Orochimaru said as he lead Sasuke further into the Dens._

_Orochimaru smirked when Sasuke asked him about the strange sounds that were coming from the most southern dens. He informed the Uchiha that those were not moans or howls of pain. They were the opposite. By the end of the day, Orochimaru was convinced that Sasuke had learned all he was ever going to need to know about how to please him._

_"Do you have any questions?" The Alpha asked Sasuke._

_"Do you want to be buried or cremated, you sick fuck?!" Sasuke growled as he tried lunged at Orochimaru once more._

_Orochimaru merely laughed and dodged. Sasuke was fast, but he had years of battle experience on the overgrown pup. Every once in awhile, the Uchiha would try to attack him. Orochimaru encouraged it really._

_Alphas were generally born, but they could be made. You just had to provoke a feisty Beta enough and they would gradually change their status. He had every intention of ensuring that his Mate would be an Alpha. He would accept nothing less._

"Of course, Orochimaru." Kabuto agrees quickly and the Oto Wolves begin planning their attack in earnest.

* * *

Back at the Cabin, Gaara had decided to dart off for a quick hunt. He needed to clear his head. There were now THREE unmated male Uchihas inside that cabin. It was a little overwhelming on his instincts.

A quick hunt might make it easier to focus. Shisui was rather friendly and good looking. He might be a good choice, but there was also something about Itachi. He was very compelling with those crimson red eyes and that luxurious coat of his. Then again, Sasuke was beautiful and he knew the youngest wolf better. It was all horribly confusing.

"Just what I needed." Gaara smirks to himself when he sees a deer.

The red furred wolf races towards it. There were few things more joyous than running in your true form. He loved the way the earth would shift beneath his paws and the way the wind would blow in his fur. It was pure freedom.

Well it was pure freedom for him. For the deer, it was pure terror. The Alpha quickly pinned it to the ground and snapped its neck with practiced ease.

"That's better." Gaara says as he drags his kill back to the others.

He leaned more towards Sasuke and Itachi than towards Shisui. Shisui seemed nice, but he struck the red head as a wolf that preferred females. Perhaps he was assuming things too quickly though. Any of them would make a fine Mate.

He knew that Naruto certainly liked Sasuke. The feeling appeared mutual, but nothing was official until a Mating Mark was seen or Naruto made verbally formalized his intentions. So everything was still fair game, Gaara thought as he finishes carrying the deer inside.

"Whoa. Nice job, Gaara." Naruto says.

"Thanks." The other Alpha replies.

He wasted no time in changing back to his human form. Everyone else was in theirs. So it just seemed more polite to mimic the other wolves.

"They have been in there for a long time." Ino whispers and Gaara's brows furrow in worry.

Maybe the Uchihas weren't going to stay, after all. They were together again. Five wolves was a very small pack, but Uchihas weren't known for having large packs. The Konoha Pack might just seem too big and too boisterous for their tastes.

"I guess all we can do is wait." Gaara murmurs and the other wolves nod in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, the Uchihas emerge from their private room. Fugaku approaches Naruto. That only made sense. Fugaku led the Uchiha Pack and Naruto was the Head Alpha of the Konoha Wolves.

"We have talked it over. You're pack is very generous to take in so many strangers. If the offer is still on the table, we would like to accept it. Of course, we will all pull our own weight. Itachi has a twisted hand, but he'll recover shortly and Sasuke appears to be well on the road to a fully recovery as well. We are all good hunters, gatherers, and my wife is an excellent cook." He states.

"That's great to hear! We're so happy that you all decided to stay. Come on, I'll have Gaara and my dad give you guys a tour. I wanna take a look at Sasuke's bandages." Naruto says brightly.

"Very well." Fugaku says and he gestures for his family to follow him.

All the Uchihas head off with Minato and Gaara. It looked like it was going to be a rather thorough tour and that was just fine with Naruto. He wanted to get inside Sasuke's head. He had no idea what the other wolf was thinking at the moment and that scared him.

* * *

The blonde takes Sasuke's hand and leads him to his room. Thankfully, it was on the same floor. So Sasuke didn't have to walk too far, before he sat on Naruto's bed and the Alpha shuts the door behind them.

"Lets have a look." He says as he gently unbandaged Sasuke's hands and feet.

"Alright." Sasuke says.

"Looks like everything is healing nicely. You'll be back to normal in no time." The Konoha Alpha informs Sasuke with a cheerful smile.

The blonde didn't wait for a response before applying some cream to the injuries. Sasuke nods and smiles. He was feeling better. It still hurt to walk, but not as much as before.

"Yeah. I'm going to feel so much better, once I can be useful to the pack." He tells him.

"You ARE useful, Sasuke. Everyone gets sick or hurt sooner or later. It's really not anything to be embarrassed about. I'm really glad that you decided to stay. I was worried that you weren't going to for awhile. I mean they are your family and you haven't know us that long." Naruto says.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. He knew that he was now in dangerous territory. He didn't want to seem too distant, but he didn't want to sound like he was ready to take Naruto's Mark either.

"It's a beautiful territory. It has good hunting. Everyone has been kind to me and it's a large pack. A pack that's big enough that maybe even Orochimaru will think twice before he tries to attack us. There's no reason for me, not to want to stay." Sasuke replies after thinking about his answer for a few seconds.

"Well when you put it like that, it does make sense to stay. Were those the only reasons though?" Naruto asks.

The youngest Uchiha mentally gulps. Damn it. Naruto had him cornered now. If he said no, he'd take it as a rejection. Sasuke didn't want to reject him. He just wasn't sure that he wanted to be anyone's Mate yet.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Maybe he could stall and just play dumb? He probably should have done that with Orochimaru. He wasn't sure if that would have worked on the seasoned Alpha, but it might work on Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'm pretty sure that you know exactly what I meant. I don't want to put any pressure on you. I'm NOT like that freak that you escaped from, but I do want you. You kissed me and you didn't have a problem sitting in my lap. So I think you want me too." Naruto says.

Damn. He knew that kiss thing was going to come back and bite him in the tail. Sasuke hadn't been thinking at the time. His Inner Wolf just had been in its happy place. He had acted without thinking and now it looked like he was going to pay the price.

"Naruto, I really don't know what to say. I like you. I really do, but it's just that I'm not used to being free. I think I should learn how to be a free wolf before I become anyone's Mate." Sasuke says.

He hoped that maybe Naruto would just leave it at that. At least for now, Sasuke really hoped that the blonde would just accept a _maybe._ The young Uchiha mentally winces when he saw that hurt look in those beautiful blue eyes. Damn it.

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense. You can be honest with me though. You know that, right?" The Alpha asks.

"I know that. Why would you even ask me that?" The raven haired wolf replies, feeling a little uneasy at the current line of questioning.

"Well I know that you and Gaara have been getting along. If you prefer him, you can just say so. It will hurt, but I'd rather have the truth. I'm not him, Sasuke. I wouldn't try to Force Mate you." He says.

Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto's cheek. He was so sweet. Too sweet to be an Alpha really. The only Alphas he had ever met before the Konoha Pack found him, had always tilted towards the strict or cruel side. His father was loving, but had high expectations to say the least.

"I know you wouldn't. I just need some time to figure out what I want. Until this month, I had been a prisoner for ten years. That's a long time, Naruto. There are a lot of scars on me, that you can't see. They're going to take awhile to heal. I like Gaara. He'd be a good Mate. Right now, I like you better though." Sasuke tells him honestly.

Naruto's human side and Inner Wolf were both equally happy at that proclamation. Gaara would be a good Mate, but Sasuke liked him more. That meant there was a real chance that eventually, Sasuke would let him Claim him. Maybe they'd even have some pups together. If he had been in his animal form, his tail would have been wagging.

"I know. I don't want you to feel like you have to pick a Mate right away. You can take all the time you need. I just wanted you to know that I am interested. Wait. What's that about RIGHT NOW thing about, anyway?" Naruto growls in annoyance.

"Well I haven't known either of you that long. It's possible I might change my mind or that you might decide you prefer another wolf over me. I'm just being realistic." Sasuke says.

The blonde didn't know how to take that. Sasuke was right, of course. It was a little premature to expect the other wolf to expect Sasuke to be ready to exchange wedding vows. He still didn't like the implication. Sasuke might decide he preferred someone else or thought he was possibly fickle.

"Just because there are two other unmated Uchiha males here now, doesn't mean I'm going to chase after them instead. I like you best. You might need time to figure out what you want, but I don't. I want you. Only you. Itachi and Shisui seem nice and all, but they aren't you." Naruto says.

Sasuke smiles. That was probably the most romantic thing that he had ever heard. Actually, scratch that. It was definitely the most romantic thing that he'd ever heard.

"That's really sweet. I usually don't like sweets, but I like your version of it." Sasuke says.

"Good to know. I can do other flavors though." Naruto says with a grin as he kisses Sasuke.

The raven haired werewolf returns the kiss. He had only kissed Orochimaru before and he didn't really count that. Sasuke always bit that wolf's tongue as fast as he could in that situation. He still liked Naruto's kisses though. He really, really liked them.

"If you're a good wolf, I'll let you show me those other flavors later." Sasuke says with a smirk as he proceeds to start bandaging himself.

"Tease." Naruto grumbles.

"Maybe a little bit." Sasuke admits with a shrug.


	5. Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn more about the different types of wolves and love is definitely in the air as danger lurks around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I went back and did a minor edit on Orochimaru's flashback. I don't feel that it has changed the plot of the story, but feel free to check it out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Uchiha Population: Just like there are a lot of breeds of domesticated dogs, there are different breeds of werewolves. The difference between an Uchiha and a "regular" werewolf is basically the difference between a Golden Retriever and a German Shepherd. Werewolves from different breeds can still Mate because they belong to the same species. Sasuke's pack aren't the only Uchihas, there are others scattered throughout the world. Only 1-2% of all werewolves are Uchihas in this story.

A couple of days pass. The Konoha Pack was getting used to having five Uchihas around. Everyone was in the process of getting to know each other. So naturally, Minato had to ask the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Fugaku, what kind of wolves are you? Ancestral, Blenders, or Modern?" The older blonde Alpha inquires.

"We are Blenders. I suspect that Sasuke is essentially an Ancestral Wolf at this point. I know that is how Orochimaru ran his pack. I have a day job as a police officer." Fugaku explains.

Sasuke suddenly finds his food even more fascinating than usual. He hadn't remembered that. The youngest Uchiha had only been a pup when he was snatched. His memories of before that day were hazy at best. Sasuke felt embarrassed that he had forgotten such an important fact about his family.

"Yes, he's a cop. I love a man in uniform and they let him keep the handcuffs. I'm a Den Mother. Humans call me a housewife, but I also write books." Mikoto says cheerfully.

"Oh well that's a respectable profession. I'm a teacher myself. I teach Biology at the local high school." Minato says.

Sasuke and Itachi suddenly start choking on their food. That handcuff thing was far more than they had ever wanted to know about their parents' sex lives. The two wolves couldn't help but gape at their mother in shock.

This draws many laughs from the other werewolves. The look upon the Uchiha Brothers' faces was absolutely priceless. There were some things that were truly universal, no matter what your breed was. One of these things was that your parents were going to embarrass you sooner or later.

"Shisui and I run a clothing store together." Itachi says.

"Oh that reminds me. Sasuke, we really do have to do something about your horrible fashion choices. That purple belt has to go." Shisui says.

"I didn't really get a choice in what I wore in the Oto Pack. Orochimaru just gave me stuff and I wore it. It was this or run around naked." Sasuke mutters.

Shisui gives him a guilty look. Damn. He probably shouldn't have said that. He felt like such a jerk now.

"Well that's understandable. We'll find you something nice though." He assures him.

"Thanks. I guess it would be good to wear something that wasn't borrowed or from THAT place." Sasuke grumbles and Naruto places his hand on the Beta's shoulder comfortingly.

Sasuke smiles and gives him a grateful look. He told Naruto that he liked him best and he meant it. The youngest Uchiha just wasn't so sure about jumping into a Mating this early. That was all. He should be smart about this and not fall for the first pair of kind blue eyes that he saw.

Naruto could be his Mate. Sasuke just wasn't going to Mate with anyone before he knew them for at least a Lunar Cycle though. That was just stupid. His Inner Wolf would just have to learn to be more realistic.

"I'm sure you'll look great in whatever they get you." Naruo tells him.

"Thanks." Sasuke says with a small smile.

Shisui smiles. Well it looked like the youngest blonde Alpha was already taken. That didn't really bother him though. He preferred females anyway.

The Konoha Pack was massive. There were so many choices. He was certainly enjoying all the attention. Males and females alike were eager to land themselves an Uchiha. It was just a matter of picking the right one.

"What kind of books do you write?" Kushina asks Mikoto.

"Well I specialize in cookbooks and fantasy." The Uchiha female replies.

Idly, Fugaku muses that his wife seemed to be adapting to life inside the Konoha Pack well. It seemed that she and Kushina were going to be good friends. In a way, that was something of relief.

Poor Mikoto had been the only female in their pack for a long time. It would be good for her to have some she-wolf friends.

"What a drag, that reminds me about something important. If Sasuke wants to stay an Ancestral Wolf, it doesn't really matter. If he wants to be a Blender though, he's got a lot to learn. Sauske, can you read?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes, I can read. Mother taught me before…everything happened. Orochimaru made sure that I knew how to read. He would only allow Alphas the privilege to learn though. It's his way of keeping track of the Betas and Omegas easier." Sasuke says between bites of his deer jerky. (Courtesy of Gaara's exceptional hunting skills).

Shikamaru nods. Well that was something at least. Unfortunately, Sasuke still had a long way to go. He had finally gotten used to cars and even television to a certain extent, but there was still so much of the world that was a complete mystery to him. It was going to take awhile to get him up to speed.

"That's a good start." Temari says encouragingly, knowing where Shikamaru was going with this.

"Father, what's a cop?" Sasuke asks Fugaku.

"It's my job. Essentially, cops are tasked with making sure everyone follows the rules and protecting the pack." He explains.

"Isn't that the same thing as an Alpha?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

He really didn't get why there needed to be another way to say Alpha. Humans were strange. He wasn't sure that he would ever understand them, but sometimes they came up with useful ideas. Cars and wheelchairs were definitely fell into that category.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. Though humans have many jobs that could be done by Alphas. They're a very diverse species." Fugaku informs him.

"Oh. I see." Sasuke says, wondering if he would ever master being a Blender.

* * *

Later that night, Gaara goes to check on Itachi. It was becoming increasingly clear that Sasuke was likely going to Mate with Naruto. That was disappointing. He liked Sasuke, but there was something really compelling about the older wolf.

Of course, the fact that he had chased Itachi and the Uchiha had twisted his paw because of him probably wasn't going to help his chances. Despite this, the red head decided to explore the possibility. Maybe Itachi wouldn't hold that paw thing against him.

"How are you feeling? I imagine this must all be rather overwhelming." Gaara asks when he finally finds the smoky gray wolf alone.

The Uchihas were practically inseparable. It was understandable. After everything that had happened, that was only natural.

"This is a rather nice territory and dinner was excellent. My paw is a bit sore, but that will go away with time. You don't need to look at me with those guilty eyes. You did what any wolf would have done in your position. I know that it wasn't personal." Itachi informs him.

"Oh good. I don't want you to think that I'm a cruel Alpha." The red head says.

"Mmm Nurturers and cruel don't belong in the same sentence." Itachi says slyly as he turns his attention back to the television program that he was waiting.

Gaara's blood ran cold at that moment. Itachi KNEW?! He knew that he was a Nurturer?! It wasn't something that the young wolf wanted to become public knowledge.

There was nothing wrong with being a Nurturer, of course. It was just that very few Alphas were Nurturers. Most Nurturers were Betas or Omegas. He couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about his status and so he tried to keep it a secret.

"How did you know that I wasn't a Protector?" He demands.

"The way you looked at me when you realized my paw was injured. Most Alphas wouldn't bat an eyelash at that. Protectors don't mind battle when it comes to protecting their Pack. Nurturers are a different matter though." The older wolf says as if it was obvious.

Gaara bites his lower lip. Damn it. He could only hope that Itachi wasn't going to tell anyone. It wasn't that he thought he'd be kicked out of the Pack. It was just embarrassing.

"You're very observant." He says with a sigh.

"You have to be observant when you are an Uchiha or else you end up like my poor brother." Itachi murmurs sadly.

"I am sorry about what happened to him. He seems like a good wolf." The Alpha says.

Itachi nods. His baby brother was a good wolf. Though he knew what Gaara meant by that. The Nurturer would have been a fool not to at least consider the possibility of Mating an Uchiha. Sadly for Gaara, it probably wouldn't have worked.

Sasuke was a Nurturer and so was the red head. While it was possible for two Nurturers or two Protectors to Mate, it was unlikely. Perhaps only 25% of Matings came from "Twin Pairs."

"He is a good wolf. Sasuke tells me that you have a job. You seem quite young for that. Have you even finished high school?" Itachi asks in amusement.

"I graduated high school last year. I was able to skip a year. Right now, I work in the mayor's office and attend the local university. Mostly, it's just paper pushing at the moment. I'm learning a lot though and it's nice to bring some extra money in for the pack. Basically, I'm a typist." He says with a shrug.

"That's still impressive, especially for someone your age. I'm perfectly content owning the store with Shisui at the moment." He says.

"That's good. Is there anything else that you know about me, that I'm not aware of?" Gaara asks a bit warily.

Itachi was apparently enormously perceptive. If he could tell that Gaara was a Nurturer and they had just met, there was really no telling what else he knew. It was a little jarring really.

"I know that you are close to your siblings and that the three of you weren't born into this pack. Other than that, I'm afraid that I don't have anything particularly noteworthy to surprise you with." He says.

"I can live with that." Gaara says with a smile.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the Oto Pack was getting ready to make their move. It was Sunday evening. That meant that they would attack tomorrow.

Orochimaru was getting more anxious by the minute. He was so close to having his precious jewel back and yet so far. He couldn't believe how easily duped his pack members were.

"Tell me again, exactly what happened. How did Sasuke escape?!" He demands as Jiro cowers.

"He made a kill and offered it to some of us. He must have drugged it." Jiro says as he remembers that day with perfect clarity.

_"Guys, I need some help. My kill is too big to drag in by myself. I thought that maybe we could share it." Sasuke called out to them._

_Orochimaru was off on his own hunting excursion. That was why they were given orders to watch Sasuke like a hawk. He could be a pretty sneaky Beta._

_"Alright. Everyone, let's lend him a paw." Jiro said as they all helped Sasuke drag the kill inside._

_Maybe Sasuke was finally accepting his fate. He was close to maturity. He'd likely be Orochimaru's Mate, but it was every wolves not so secret desire to try to land themselves an Uchiha at the last minute. This could be Sasuke's way of testing the waters._

_Feeding another wolf was tremendously symbolic in werewolf culture. It was normally something reserved for only your pack mates. Though there were times when it served a dual purpose. It was a way to impress potential Mates._

_"I hope you all like it." Sasuke said as he waved his tail flirtatiously._

_In hindsight, Jiro should have known that something was up. Sasuke tried to avoid the other members of the Oto Pack, whenever given a choice. He had certainly never been kind enough to share his kill with them, without being ordered to. That tail swish was also new._

_He didn't think about it though. He just ate along with the other wolves. Sasuke was actually making conversation for once. None of them noticed that the young wolf wasn't really eating, until it was too late._

_"What happened?" Jiro murmurs a few hours later, when finally wakes up._

_"That pup drugged us! That's what happened! Hurry! Maybe we can still track him! Orochimaru is going to be furious!" Came the panicked response of one of the Betas._

_"Damn him!" Jiro said as they all rushed off, hoping that they would be able to find Sasuke and that Orochimaru wouldn't kill them for losing him._

"You're all pathetic. This is clearly why I need to sire some Uchiha Pups. At least they won't be as dim-witted as all of you." Orochimaru hisses.

"I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru." He whispers.

Truthfully, it was a miracle. The older wolf's rage had been terrifying when he found out the truth. After he had found out that Sasuke escaped, everything changed. Their entire way of life had been upset. Jiro had never seen anything like it.

"Sorry isn't good enough. An apology won't bring him back. I want him back and if you fail in the retrieval mission, I will kill you. Why should I keep around wolves that are so useless? It's a waste of resources." He mutters.

He knew that their only real hope of survival was bringing Sasuke back. Tragically, that was easier said than done. The Konoha pack was large and they would have one powerful advantage. They were being attacked on their home turf and knew the territory. The Oto Wolves didn't.

This could very well be a suicide mission and they all knew that. None dared to mention that fact though. It would be better to be killed by a Konoha Wolf than Orochimaru. Orochimaru could be quite sadistic and that was something that they were all acutely aware of.

"We'll bring him back. Don't worry, My Lord." Jiro assures him.

* * *

At same moment, Sasuke was exploring more of the cabin back in the Konoha Territory. It was so large, that he still hadn't seen every room yet. That's when he heard running water and decides to investigate.

"Strange. It's coming from behind that door." Sasuke muses as he opens the door.

He didn't bother to knock. His curiosity got the better of him. Sasuke walks into the bathroom and gets an eyeful.

Naruto was standing inside a little box. Sasuke had always wondered what it was for. Honestly, he really did appreciate the whole indoor plumbing aspect of being a Blender Wolf. So he had mostly familiarized himself with things like sinks and toilets.

The shower was still a mystery though. Sasuke would always just go bathe in the duck pond, after smashing some of the ice and building fire by it. The water was still cold, but not as frigid that way.

"Naruto?" He asks in confusion.

The blonde wolf was standing in the rectangular box, but there was a curtain pulled over it. Despite this, Sasuke could see the outline of Naruto's body and he could smell him. That was Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke. Remember when I told you about showers? Well this is a shower." Naruto says as he peeks his head out from behind the curtain.

"Oh. I still don't get it though. What's the purpose?" Sasuke asks.

"It's a way to bathe in privacy and you can choose the temperature of the water." The blonde explains.

Hmm. That sounded useful. Yeah. He would have liked to have this shower thing at the Sound. That would have made his existence much easier. (It was such a pain to sneak off to bathe.)

"Oh. That's nice." Sasuke says.

**Warning Shower Scene**

"Yeah. You want to try it? You just take your clothes off and get in the box." Naruto explains.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto wasn't exactly subtle. He knew that the other wolf wanted to be Mates, but he didn't think he'd be that blatant about it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I'll try the shower later. I'm not really ready for that yet." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, I'm not a complete animal. I'm just mostly an animal. I can keep my paws mostly to myself. I'm not going to try to Claim you. Well at least not right now. Besides, you should be shown how to use the shower anyway." Naruto reasons.

"I guess you're right. Wait. What counts as MOSTLY keeping your paws to yourself?" Sasuke demands and Naruto laughs.

It was cute. Naruto knew that it shouldn't be cute, but it was. He was like a suspicious pup that thought an adult was trying to bullshit him about something.

"I won't touch anything below the belt." He says.

"I can live with that." Sasuke says and soon enough Naruto hears the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

Sasuke cautiously gets into the shower. That's when he's hit with warm water and yips in surprise. He jumps back in shock and was stopped by the feeling of Naruto's chest against his back. Oh. Right. The shower wasn't that big.

"It's alright. The shower is on. The water is supposed to be running. Do you like the temper? Is it too cold or too hot?" Naruto asks.

"The temperature is alright. It just surprised me." Sasuke says.

"That's good. Fuck you're beautiful." Naruto says.

This was the first time that he had seen Sasuke without clothes. The blonde Alpha was seriously considering abusing his authority as the Head Alpha and banning Sasuke from wearing them anymore. Damn.

His wounds had mostly healed and it didn't look like any permanent scars would form. So he was mostly treated to the sight of ivory pale skin, sleek muscles, the firm curve of Sasuke's backside, and his OTHER tail.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Sasuke tells him with a smirka s he turns around to face the blonde.

It was an understatement. Everywhere Sasuke looked he saw gorgeous sun kissed skin and powerful muscles. Except when he looked further down, then he got an eyeful. If he decided to take Naruto as his Mate, having pups wasn't going to be an issue. It wasn't like he could miss with a tail that size.

"You're such a sweet talker. Do you want me to soap you up?" Naruto asks.

"Soap? What's soap?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Well there are all kinds of soap. I could also use body wash. Basically, it's something humans, Blenders, and Modern Wolves put on themselves in the shower to smell better and get cleaner." Naruto explains.

Sasuke considers that for a minute and then nods his head in consent. Soap and body wash didn't sound like a bad idea. Besides, Naruto wouldn't do something that would seriously hurt him. He wanted to be Mates.

"Alright. I guess I can try it." Sasuke says with a smile and Naruto proceeds to start lathering the gorgeous werewolf in front of him up.

"There are all sorts of scents you can choose. This is pine. It's a matter of preference though." He says.

"Good to know." Sasuke says as he leans into the blonde and allows Naruto to soap him up.

This was nice. It was like a wet grooming session. He could get used to this. Sasuke felt himself rumble in contentment. Maybe he should just take the blonde as his Mate.

Naruto was kind, strong, and very affectionate. He was also an amazing kisser and the leader of a large pack. Sasuke was also very attracted to him. He'd be a good choice.

Sasuke's musings were interrupted by the sounds of giggling coming from down the hall. He blinks and jumps out of the shower, quickly drying off, and reaching for his clothes. He didn't want anyone to stumble on him and Naruto together. That'd be embarrassing.

"Sasuke, it's alright. Most people knock before coming into the bathroom." Naruto says with a laugh as he gets in the shower and starts drying off.

**End of Shower Scene**

"Sorry. I guess that I'm still a little jumpy." He admits.

"You don't have to be. You're safe here." Naruto assures him.

* * *

Little did Naruto and Sasuke know that there was a very good reason for the giggling. Shisui was had found a very promising female. Her name was Ayame.

The two of them were walking down the hall with each other. In Shisui's mind, she might be a very good choice. She was pretty and a Beta like him. Yes, he was a Protector Beta. They were rare, but not as rare as Nurturer Alphas.

"So you work at a ramen shop?" He asks as he places his arm around her waist.

"Yes, my family has owned it for many generations. You should visit sometime. You are a Blender Wolf, right? You know how to interact with humans and not stick out?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm a Blender Wolf. I think that I can manage not to stick out too much." He assures her.

Ayame nods. That was good. She couldn't believe her luck. An Uchiha was actually talking to her. She knew that it was a far cry from a Mating, but it was a start.

"Good. I'd love to take you there. Well after everyone gets settled in more." She says with a smile.

"I'd love to go there with you." He says as they continue their walk.

* * *

As they were walking past one of the rooms, Mikoto happens to stick her head out because she was curious who was talking. She blinks when she saw Shisui with a pretty little Beta she-wolf. Well that was interesting.

"Who was it?" Fugaku asks his Mate from his position on the bed.

"It was Shisui. He was with one of the Konoha Wolves. A she-wolf. I think that there will be some pups running around in the near future." Mikoto informs him with a knowing smile.

"Ah. Well good for him. It's been awhile since our pack had any little pups in it. Mikoto, come back to bed. It's late. I have work in the morning and I'm sure that you are exhausted." Fugaku tells her.

Mikoto smiles and quickly makes her way back to the bed. It didn't take her long to snuggle up into her Mate's arms. Their pack was not only whole again, it had been absorbed into a much larger pack.

"I can't believe that we really got him back." She whispers.

"I can't believe it either, but it's true. Don't worry, my love. Things will be better now. You'll see." He tells her as he kisses her forehead and turns out the light.

"I hope so." She says with a yawn as she falls asleep in her Mate's loving arms.

Neither of them had any way of knowing that in just a few short hours, chaos would erupt. The Oto Pack was now on the move and heading towards the Cabin. They only thing they were waiting for was for most of the Konoha Wolves to leave. Orochimaru smirks as his pack members follow him. Soon enough, he'd get his jewel back.


	6. We're Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the Uchihas are settling into life in the Konoha Pack, the Oto Wolves make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Werewolf Biology: Only Uchiha males and female werewolves can get pregnant. It is possible to have opposite natures. That means that Alphas can be Nurturers and Betas/Omega's can be Protectors. Obviously, this is fairly rare. If you are an Alpha, odds are you a Protector. If you are a Beta or an Omega, odds are you are a Nurturer.

After the shower, Sasuke heads to his bed. He was relieved to find that he could now walk with barely any pain at all. The Konoha Pack had been giving him some strange kind of medicine. It tasted horrible, but it was effective.

"Beds are nice. I'll give them that much." He muses as he hops into his bed.

It was a few hours before, dawn. Sasuke couldn't sleep though. Images of Naruto in the shower and of Orochimaru were warring in his mind. His Inner Wolf was quite content to just accept Naruto's offer and become his Mate. His human mind was still more than a little wary.

Sasuke didn't really believe that the blonde could ever be anything like Orochimaru. It was just that his experience at the Sound had made him rather wary when it came to trusting people. That was all.

"They're not like the Oto Pack. I need to get over it." He mutters to himself as he remembers exactly how he had escaped.

_One day, Sasuke woke up and went out to hunt. After he had made a killed, he happened to look down at the stream nearby. It was frozen solid and his reflection was clear, especially his now ruby red eyes._

_"Damn it!" He growled in frustration and terror._

_He had hoped that he might have another three years. The age at which Uchihas reached sexual maturity varied a great deal. At 17, he was right on schedule. He just had to find a way to flee before the Mating Season hit._

_Orochimaru hadn't been bashful about stating his intentions. He knew that Sasuke loathed him. He probably could have forced him anyway, but the older werewolf was clever._

_He knew that there was a much easier way. All Orochimaru had to do was wait for Sasuke's eyes to turn red and for him to go into Heat. Nature would take its course from there._

_"It's my only chance." He muttered as he dragged his kill back, after stuffing it with some poisonous berries._

_The nice thing about those berries it they looked like the berries that weren't poisonous. He doubted any of the other wolves would be able to tell the difference, really._

_Once he got there, he knew what he had to do. He had never really tried to flirt before, but Sasuke was confident he could put on a convincing act. Apparently, the other wolves were really gullible._

_"Guys, I need some help. My kill is too big to drag in myself. I thought that maybe we could share it." The Uchiha said._

_"Alright. Everyone, let's lend him a paw." Jiro ordered the other wolves._

_Jiro was an Alpha. Sasuke had always known that. He just couldn't resist any sign of affection from an Uchiha. It was in his nature to seek out the strongest Mate possible. It looked like the same went for the other wolves._

_"I hope you all like it." Sasuke told them as he waved his tail in what he hoped was a flirtatious manner._

_"It's good. The berries were a nice touch. Very festive." Jiro replied as the wolves continued eating._

_He must have done something right. They all eat their fill and none of them ever suspected a thing. The possibility that Sasuke had drugged them, never entered any of their minds._

_Once he was sure that they were out, he took off. Sasuke ran and he ran. He had to get to the Konoha Pack's Border. It was his only chance._

"It's different here." He tries to assure himself as he curls up into his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Konoha Wolves were mostly getting ready for work or school. Fugaku, Itachi, and Shisui were also heading out. Sasuke was starting to get used to this routine. He didn't fully understand why most of the pack left during the "weekdays" for a good portion of the day, but they always came back. That was all that really mattered to him.

"Sasuke, are you going to be okay here?" Naruto asks the other werewolf once he pulls Sasuke off to the side.

"Naruto, you always ask me that and I'm always fine. Kushina, my mother, Temari, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Shino will all be here with me. Besides, I am feeling better now. I can walk with barely any pain at all." Sasuke assures him.

Kushina and Mikoto were both Den Mothers. Choji, Shino, Lee, and Tenten all "worked from home." Sasuke hadn't exactly investigated what counted as work to them, but he knew that they did stuff inside the territory that somehow earned "money." (Apparently, money was something that was considered highly desirable to Blender Wolves because they talked about it like Sasuke would talk about his kills.)

Temari was another matter. She was on maternity leave because she was two months pregnant. The woman had decided to take a year off work to have her pup (or pups) and have a few months to recover before going back to work. She was a Defense Attorney. Sasuke still had no idea what that was, but the blonde wolf was very proud of her job. (She claimed that she won a lot of "cases.")

"Well that's good. I don't like you in pain. Just remember to read the directions on the medicine's label." The Alpha says.

"I know, Naruto. If you keep acting like this, I'm going to start thinking you are a Nurturer." Sasuke taunts him with a smirk.

"Smartass. I'm a Protector all the way! Believe it!" Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke shakes his head and kisses Naruto. Sometimes he was just really cute when he babbled. The raven haired wolf wasn't exactly sure why this was the case. It just was.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Sasuke was still Mating Shy, but the blue eyed wolf was positive that the Uchiha was starting to warm up to him. After all, they had showered together. That had to mean something, right?

"Naruto, I'll be fine. Have a good day at this "school" of yours." Sasuke says.

"A few months and I'll be done with high school. That'll be great because then I'm going to be able to sleep in on the weekdays. I'm only going to take afternoon and night classes at college." The werewolf says.

Sasuke didn't understand a word of that other than Naruto was apparently going to be able to sleep in more soon. That was nice. He mentally sighs and wonders if he was ever going to understand the blonde's world.

"That sounds nice. You better go. You don't want to be late." Sasuke tells him and Naruto nods.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." He says.

* * *

One by one, the wolves that had work or school slowly made their way off. The house was a lot emptier by the time nine rolled around. That didn't really bother Sasuke. There were still a lot of wolves here. He wasn't lonely and he really didn't mind being on his own that much anyway.

"So is this your first litter?" Sasuke overhears his mother asking Temari in the living room.

"Yes, it's our first litter. Shikamaru is so happy. I don't know how many I'm having yet or the genders. I'm hoping for two or three. I don't really want to have a big litter on the first try. I don't want to overwhelm Shikamaru. I love him, but he is the laziest wolf that I have ever met." Temari says.

Sasuke couldn't exactly disagree with that assessment. Shikamaru seemed like an okay wolf. He was a genius, but he was so lazy that Sasuke wasn't scared of him. Sasuke had no idea how the feisty she-wolf ended up Mated to him.

"I see." Mikoto says with a giggle.

Sasuke smiles. Maybe this would work out. Maybe they had found a safe home. Safe enough to take a Mate and maybe have a pup or two of his own, someday.

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara was giving Naruto a ride to his school. He noticed that the blonde was staring at him more than usual. Sighing, the red head decides to address it.

"If there is something that you would like to say, please do." He says.

"Well I just want to know if you are seriously trying to Mate with Sasuke or if you were just being nice to him because he's new." The blonde says.

The other Alpha mentally groans. He had hoped to avoid this very awkward conversation. Unfortunately, it seemed that he wasn't going to be able to do that.

"At first, it was both. I like him, but I'm not blind. I see the way that you look at him and he looks at you. He's as good as Claimed. I don't mind. There are two other unmated Uchihas. I have some hope that Itachi will agree to be my Mate." He says.

"Oh really? That's great! I didn't really want to have to compete with you. You're my friend and fights over Mates can get vicious. Wait. Really? You like Itachi?" The blue eyed werewolf asks in an utterly baffled voice.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. He didn't see what was so shocking about him considering Itachi. He was an Uchiha. More than that he was also a healthy, handsome, and strong wolf. The red head would have considered him, even if he didn't have his extraordinary pedigree.

"I find myself growing fond of him. Why is that so surprising?" He asks a bit warily.

"Well I don't know. I guess because he's another Alpha. He's probably a Protector like you. It's rare to find Alpha Protectors who Mate other Alpha Protectors. That's all. I mean there's nothing wrong with it, but it's just rare." Naruto says.

"It's an Alpha Protector and an Alpha Nurturer Match." Gaara whispers quietly.

Naruto blinks. Itachi was a Nurturer and an Alpha? Damn. He totally didn't see that coming.

"Oh well that makes more sense. I mean I guess if he can get pregnant, it'd be much more likely that he'd be a Nurturer." Naruto reasons.

"He's not the Nurturer. It's not a fact that I like to advertise because I'm an Alpha. It's a bit embarrassing." Gaara mutters as he looks out the window.

The blonde's eyes widen. Whoa. Gaara was a Nurturer. Damn. How could he have not have noticed that before? Usually it was obvious which way a wolf could tell, but it wasn't like it was stamped on their forehead or anything. Occasionally, people did end up surprising you and this was one of those times.

"Wow. I never knew. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean about half of all werewolves are Nurturers. It doesn't make you any less of an Alpha." The other Alpha assures him in a rush.

"I know. It's still not something that I want advertised and turned into a joke." He mutters.

"Gaara, no one in the pack would make fun of you for that. Does Itachi know that you are wired that way?" The high school student inquires delicately.

The red head sighs and nods. It still stunned him that Itachi had been able to tell so easily. He had been part of the Konoha Pack for three years and no one else had been able to tell. The wolf was either that perceptive or maybe it was some sort of sign that they were supposed to be Mates.

He had never really put much stock in that whole Destiny Thing. The Alpha believed that you made your own luck. Maybe there something to it, after all though.

"Yeah. He knows. Itachi was able to tell right away. It's the strangest thing. No one else knew, but he did. He knew almost automatically." Gaara says.

"Well maybe that's a good sign. It sounds like he gets you. Anyway, we are here. I'll see you later. Have a good day at work." The other werewolf says as he jumps out of the car and makes a mad dash towards the school building.

* * *

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. If Naruto wasn't a werewolf and blessed with speed, he probably would be late to class more than half the time. For an Alpha, he could be rather irresponsible at times.

"I'll just have to talk to Itachi later." He mutters and he drives off to work.

As he was doing so, he couldn't stop thinking about the Uchiha Brothers. Itachi was a Blender. He worked in a Clothing Store. Maybe in some ways, he was a better choice than Sasuke.

Poor Sasuke still had to learn everything about the human world. He was like a newborn pup in that respect. He had to deal with a lot of culture shock that his older brother just didn't have to deal with.

He clearly was going to need a patient Mate to help guide him. Sadly, Gaara wasn't always the most patient wolf. Perhaps Naruto would be a better choice for the youngest Uchiha, in hindsight.

* * *

Back at the Cabin, Sasuke was settling in by the fireplace and reading a history book. His mother though tit would be a good idea for him to read about humans. So he was humoring her. So far what he had learned is that humans went to war A LOT.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Temari shrieks when a brick goes flying through the window and the sounds of something pounding against the door could be heard.

"Temari! Get back! Go to the hiding place. Every pack has them!" Mikoto tells her.

If there was a threat, the Den Mother didn't want the blonde wolf anywhere near it. She was pregnant. Mikoto pulls out the gun that she always had in her purse just in case, remembering when Fugaku had given it to her.

_"Fugaku, why are you giving me a gun for my birthday present?" She asked in confusion._

_"After what happened with Sasuke, I realize that we need to be able to protect ourselves better. If Sasuke had had a gun, maybe he wouldn't have been abducted. I'll teach you how to shoot. It's easy." Her Mate said as he walked behind her and placed her hands on the trigger._

_Mikoto stiffened. She didn't like this. The dark beauty was a Blender, but she had never used human weapons before. It felt unnatural._

_"This is the safety and that's the trigger." The Alpha whispered in her ear._

_"Yes, I think that I understand that part. I'm just not sure that this is such a good idea." She muttered._

_"I know that you can handle it and someday, you may be grateful to have it on you. I want you to promise me, that you won't go anywhere without it." He pleaded with her._

_Mikoto sighed as she looked into her Mate's sad eyes. She knew that he was still in mourning for Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't dead, but their chances of rescuing him were nonexistent._

_It wasn't as if they could ask Fugaku's police buddies to storm a wolf den. They would think that they were all insane. That and the Oto Wolves outnumbered them. It'd be a suicide mission and Sasuke would likely get killed in the rescue attempt._

_"I promise that I won't go anywhere without it." She whispered as she practiced her shooting._

"What's going on?" Kiba asks as he comes into the living room and gasps when he sees the window was shattered.

Someone or something was crawling through it. It was a wolf. Mikoto's eyes narrow. It was an Oto Wolf.

"Get back! They're trying to get into the house. Block the door and the windows! Someone call the police!" The Alpha female says.

"Temari, come with me." Kiba says as he leads the she-wolf off.

He knew that she couldn't fight. She was pregnant. Right now, he was probably the strongest wolf that they had at the place. Well other than maybe Lee. Though he didn't really know what Sasuke was capable of either.

"Coming!" She agrees as she allows Kiba to drag her off to the hiding place.

"We can't call the police! If they get here and see wolves, they will shoot. They're just as likely to shoot us as them." Sasuke points out.

That's when Tenten frowns. She had been about to call the police when Sasuke brought up that very good point. She sets the phone down and shifts into her wolf form.

"We're going to have to fight." Choji says as he follows Tenten's lead and morphs into a sandy colored wolf.

"Sasuke, you should go with Kiba and Temari. You're still injured." Shino says as he changes into his animal form.

He shakes his head and shifts. Not this time. Sasuke wasn't alone this time. He had other pack members and his mother had a gun. That was something that he was damn sure the Oto Wolves had.

"I'm not going to let them walk all over you. You've spent so much time nursing me back to health. I'm not going to repay your kindness by running away." Sasuke says.

"THAT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee says as he quickly shoves some bookshelves in front of the door.

Shino frowns as he realizes that they must be using a log or something to attack the door. They were using it like a battering ram. If they got inside the house. This wouldn't end well.

"Mikoto, I need you to go to the attic. You can shoot from there. They won't see you coming." Shino says as Sasuke races over to the window and slashes at the other wolf's eyes.

The wolf howled in pain and fell back. Sasuke looks at his mother. Mikoto hesitates, but does as the quiet wolf asks. He was right. She would be more useful as a sniper.

The other wolves quickly try to block the windows. It was no use though. The Oto Wolves bust down the door and manage to shove the barricades away from the windows, before darting inside. Glass, fur, and blood splattered everywhere.

"You know Sasuke, it never had to come to this." Kabuto says as he lunges at the Uchiha.

"It was always going to come to this. I was never going to be his Mate!" Sasuke snarls at him and lunges.

Tenten tries to rush over to help Sasuke. He was still recovering from his escape attempt. It wasn't a fair fight. Unfortunately, she was stopped by another wolf and he was an Alpha.

"Aren't you cute? You didn't actually think that I was going to let you gang up on my friend, did you?" Jiro demands.

"I didn't think you'd let me, but I'm not asking for your permission." Tenten charges at him and soon they were locked in a flurry of fangs, fur, and claws.

"CANNONBALL!" Choji yells as he rolls in his wolf form and barrels towards some Sound Wolves, knocking them over.

Lee and Shino didn't waste any time. The two wolves quickly attack the ones that Choji had knocked over. Soon howls of pain and furry could be heard throughout the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto had made her way to the attic. She quickly takes out her phone and makes the call to Fugaku. They needed backup. She estimated that there were probably two dozen Oto Wolves on the move.

"Fugaku, you need to get in touch with Minato. We are under attack. It's the Oto Wolves. I got to go!" She says a she hangs up and heads towards the window, her gun at the ready.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The shots rang throughout the forest. Mikoto was doing her best to prevent as many Sound Wolves as possible from entering the Cabin. This was the best way that she could even the odds.

She wasn't necessarily aiming to kill. Mostly, she was going for leg shots or knock out blows. If she happened to kill them though, she wouldn't cry any tears.

* * *

Her efforts were soon noticed. Orochimaru quickly takes cover behind a tree and his lips curl back in a snarl. Damn the Konoha Pack. Blenders could be so irritating.

"It seems that they are using some sort of human weapon." He growls.

Orochimaru knew very little of humans. He knew enough to realize what a gun was in the abstract. He also knew that they only had so many teeth. He simply had to wait until the loud noises stopped.

Once that happened, it would be safe to proceed. He wanted Sasuke back, but he wasn't going to die for that goal. No. Orochimaru was too smart for that.

"Damn them." The Alpha snarls as he notices more and more of his wolves were falling on the snowy ground and not getting back up.

Many of them were still moving. They weren't dead. He wasn't sure if the strange magic the Konoha Pack was using would kill the ones that were moving or not. He didn't particularly care.

He just needed enough of them to survive to provide him suitable cover. As long as he had that, he could grab Sasuke again. He could always get new werewolves to join his pack later on. His jewel took the highest priority.

* * *

Elsewhere Fugaku was filling out a couple police reports when he heard his phone go off. The cop blinks as he answers it. His eyes widened when he heard the absolutely panicked voice of his beloved Mate on the other line.

_"Fugaku, you need to get in touch with Minato. We are under attack. It's the Oto Wolves. I got to go!"_ Rang out Mikoto's voice.

He was very grateful that he was the Chief of Police and didn't have to explain why he just ran out of the door. He quickly heads to his squad car and calls Minato. The blonde wolf had given him his number in case of emergencies.

"Minato, I need you to get as many of our pack members as you can back to the Cabin. They're under attack. The Oto Pack is attacking them. I'm on my way there now." He says as he hangs up and begins to drive off.

He couldn't believe this. The Sound Wolves must have lost their minds. That was the only logical reason for why they would enter so deeply into another pack's territory.

The Konoha Wolves had every advantage over them. They were a bigger pack and they knew the area. Orochimaru must have been desperate to get Sasuke back, if he was willing to be this reckless.

"Does he even care about his pack at all?" He wonders to himself.

This was a suicide mission. Orochimaru had to know that. He had to know that at least some of his other Alphas, Betas, and Omegas weren't going to make it home. Just how many of his pack mates was he willing to sacrifice to get to Sasuke? It seemed that they were about to find out.

Suddenly, his phone rings again. Fugaku picks it up and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes that it was Minato again. He probably shouldn't have hung up on him like that.

"I'm getting in touch with as many of them as I possibly can. I'm on my way there now as well. Don't worry. We protect our own." Minato says.

Fugaku could only hope that was the case. He didn't even want to think about what might happen if it wasn't. Sasuke and Mikoto were both still in that Cabin. He didn't know what he would do, if he lost his youngest pup and his Mate because of the obsessed Alpha.

Deciding that he wouldn't let that happen, pushes the squad car to go its maximum speed. There was only one thought on his mind as he races towards the cabin. Fugaku could only hope that it wasn't too late to save them from a very psychotic pack of werewolves.


	7. You're Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Konoha Pack does battle with the Oto Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and we will also be introducing some "new" characters. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: In this story, male Uchihas go into heat like female wolves. That happens whether or not they are Nurturers. The drive to reproduce is still there, whether or not they are ultimately the one who carries the pups.

Mikoto growls as she realizes she was out of bullets. She had managed either kill or injure at least six of the Sound Wolves. It would help, but it wasn't enough. With that in mind, she rushes down the stairs. The werewolf was desperate to protect her pack, especially her youngest pup.

"Sasuke, you're still recovering from your injuries. Are you really going to try this?" She hears Kabuto say.

"Are you actually going to fight for once instead of cowering behind Orochimaru's leg?" Sasuke snaps at him and Kabuto narrows his eyes.

He honestly didn't understand this wolf. The man had a powerful Alpha who was eager to be his Mate and what did he do? He ran off. There was something really wrong with this Uchiha.

"That wasn't very nice." Kabuto says as he lunges at Sasuke again.

"Neither is ripping your tail off, but I'm going to do it anyway." The Uchiha retorts as he slams his jaws shut around Kabuto's tail and pulls hard.

"HOWLLLL!" The gray furred wolf cries in agony at the dirty trick.

That was a low blow. Kabuto snarls at Sasuke as he manages to yank himself free from the other wolf's hold. That hurt like a son of a bitch.

"If you leave, I won't kill you. Call off the others. You heard the gunshots as well as I did. You've already lost several wolves." Sasuke tells him.

"That isn't my call to make, but I think that I'm going to enjoy this." Kabuto says as he slams Sasuke to the ground.

What Kabuto didn't count on was the fact that Sasuke had almost fully recovered from his injuries. He was nearly in top form. It hurt to fight, but he could power through that. He powers through it enough to bite down hard on Kabuto's nose.

Sasuke holds on for dear life. If he could keep Kabuto from wiggling away, he could suffocate the bastard to death. He certainly deserved far worse, in dark furred wolf's mind.

"Get away from my son!" Mikoto snarls, shifting into her wolf form.

Kabuto heard her, but he couldn't respond. At the moment, he was desperately trying to yank himself free from Sasuke's hold. His vision was already beginning to blur and he felt disoriented. He knew that he needed air and soon.

He decides the best way to get it was to kill Sasuke quickly. Surely, Orochimaru would understand. It was a life or death battle. These things happened. He immediately raises one of his paws to slash Sasuke to pieces, but he never got the chance.

Mikoto hurls herself straight at him and knocks the other wolf off of her son. The she-wolf goes straight for the throat. Her mighty jaws close around Kabuto's jugular and a sickening CRACK was heard as she breaks his neck and pierces the artery.

"I told you to get away from my son. You should have listened." She snarls after releasing his neck.

It wasn't as though she expected a response from the other wolf. He was dead now. Mikoto just thought that it was important to reinforce important lessons like this.

Sasuke blinks. He'd never seen his mom that savage before, when she wasn't hunting. He honestly didn't know how to react to it.

"Get away from me, you ugly son of a bitch!" Tenten howls in pain when Jiro bites down on one of her pawns.

Apparently, he wasn't going to get time process the matter either. That was all the youngest Uchiha needed to spring into action. He charges at Jiro and slams him against the wall.

"I have wanted to do this for years." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Oh yeah? You aren't Alpha enough. You're a fucking Beta!" Jiro snarls at him as he tries to shove the other wolf off of him.

Sasuke wasn't having it though. Oh how he reviled this wolf. After Orochimaru and Kabuto, there wasn't a single wolf that he hated more than Jiro. Now, he would finally be rid of him.

"I might be a Beta, but my teeth work just as well as any Alpha's." Sasuke snarls at him as he literally tears his throat out.

There was something disturbingly satisfying about the taste of Jiro's blood on his fangs and watching the other wolf fall to the ground. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the corpse for a few seconds, before he was forced to dodge another attack.

"You're a traitor to your own pack!" Another Beta screams at him.

"That's where your wrong. He was never a part of your pack." Shino howls in rage as he sneak attacks the Beta, biting his ear off.

The Beta yips in agony and retaliates by slashing at Shino's chest. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror when he saw blood pour forth from the wound. Shino was going to need immediate medical treatment.

"Kushina! Shino needs help!" Sasuke cries out desperately.

The Alpha female rushes over to assist Shino, after hearing that. Somehow, she was able to defend him as they try to dart off to safety. Shino wasn't going to be able to fight with that wound and live to tell the tale. They all knew it.

The sounds of fangs and claws could be heard throughout the cabin. The Oto Wolves and Konoha Wolves were fighting viciously. Fur and blood was flying everywhere. There was so much of it, that Sasuke couldn't for the life of him tell who was winning.

* * *

Meanwhile Fugaku arrives on the scene and stares in horror as he saw several dead and injured wolves laying in the snow outside of the cabin. He takes a few moments to check to see if any where Konoha or Uchiha Wolves and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes that they weren't.

"Fugaku!" Minato calls out as he pulls up into the driveway.

"Thank goodness, you're here. It looks like my wife used that handgun I got her. It's only got so many bullets though and the Oto Pack is a large one." Fugaku says.

Minato nods. He was well aware of how big the Sound Pack was. Unfortunately, it looked like they had no choice but to face them. Their family had been attacked and they would have to respond.

"Please tell me that you have a gun on you. Preferably several." Minato says.

"I have two. One as my main gun and the other as a backup. You can take the backup." Fugaku says as he hands the blonde his spare.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Orochimaru had still been waiting to see if the strange magic was over. He hadn't heard any loud sounds in awhile, but it was better safe than sorry. That's when he saw the two Alphas and their "fake fangs."

Orochimaru referred to guns as fake fangs. He wasn't entirely certain how they worked. He just knew that humans often carried them and that they could be quite lethal. He needed get the fake fangs away from them.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" He snarls as he hurls himself at the two werewolves.

They were both in their human forms. That meant that they were vulnerable. So determined was Orochimaru to take away their guns, that he never heard the other car coming and he didn't see Itachi and Shisui get out of the car, until it was too late.

"Get away from my father!" Itachi howls as he transforms almost instantly and slams himself into the other wolf.

Shisui wasn't far behind The Beta quickly transforms intro his wolf and soon joins his cousin. Orochimaru rears around as he tries to defend himself, but it was now two against one.

The two smoky gray Uchihas were circling him and trying to get a kill shot in. Orochimaru scoops up some snow in his paws and sends it flying into their eyes. The Alpha quickly darts off and races into the house, leaving behind four stunned werewolves in his wake.

* * *

"Thank you, Itachi. Change into your human form. I want you to have my gun." Fugaku says.

"Father, you should keep it. I'm already in my wolf form and you are a better shot." He says.

As the two wolves were debating who should get the gun, another car pulls up. This time it was Gaara and Naruto. Once the two of them got the call from Minato, the red head had driven to Naruto's school and picked him up.

"What on Earth is going on?" The red head demands as the two of them jump out of the car.

"Orochimaru attacked. He was going to ambush us, but Itachi and Shisui stopped them. My Mate must have used all her ammo to take out or slow down as many of them as possible. We have to go inside and help them." Fugaku explains.

Orochimaru attacked was as far as Fugaku got, before Naruto shifts and dashes towards the Cabin. He couldn't believe this! How could he have been so stupid?! Of course, Orochimaru was going to attack again.

The Alpha felt incredibly guilty and terrified. He should have known better. He should have known better than to leave Sasuke at the cabin. It just hadn't occurred to him that the other Alpha would be suicidal enough to attack them on their home turf.

* * *

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" He yells as he enters the cabin and begins frantically searching for the Uchiha.

The blonde's eyes widen in horror when he saw all the blood and fur. He had to find Sasuke. He had to make sure that creep Orochimaru didn't get to him. That's when he saw Sasuke and his face was covered in blood.

The Alpha had no way of knowing that it wasn't Sasuke's blood. He rushes over to him, desperate to help the other wolf. That's when Orochimaru sneak attacked him and wrapped his jaws around Naruto's leg. A sickening crunch sound was heard throughout the room.

"HOWWLLL!" The blonde cries in pain as he slashes at Orochimaru's eye with his claws in retaliation.

Naruto could feel his claws cut through Orochimaru's left eye and the blood that spilled onto them. While the older wolf was trying desperately to stop the pain, Sasuke attacks. He attacks furiously, clamping his fangs on the Alpha's left hip bone.

"AHHHH!" Orochimaru snarls in pain.

That was when Itachi, Gaara, Fugaku, and Minato made their way back into the Cabin. They soon join the fray. Immediately, Itachi tries to help his brother. He was stopped when a Oto Wolf attacks him by jumping onto him.

The wolf clings to Itachi's back stubbornly as he tries to get a firm hold on his neck. That or he wanted to wrestle Itachi to the ground. Once you had a wolf on the ground, it was generally over.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl as Gaara flings himself against that wolf, knocking him off Itachi. The Alpha had transformed mid-leap and was now grabbling with the Beta.

"Gaara!" Itachi cries out.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. I'd be more worried about you." An Oto Wolf says as he lunges at the Uchiha.

Itachi snarls and slashes his claws into the other wolf's belly. He toppled over and the smoky furred wolf delivers a lethal blow to his head, before trying to dart back to help Gaara.

The Alpha Nurturer didn't need any help though. He had just clamped his jaws around the other wolf's throat. Now Itachi's attacker was laying underneath Gaara in a lifeless fashion.

Fugaku fires off a shot. That's when every wolf stopped fighting for about two seconds, before they all panicked. Blender Wolves knew what a gun was and were eager to get out of the way. The Ancestral Wolves didn't know what a gun was, but they understood loud noises.

Orochimaru's good eye widens in terror and he limps off as quickly as possible out of one of the broken windows. The rest of the Oto Wolves follow their Alpha. Wolves were conditioned to flee, when their Alpha did.

"Father, may I see that gun?" Itachi asks as he quickly transforms back into his human form.

Fugaku hands him the gun. Itachi fires off a shot through the window. He heard a howl of pain and was fairly certain that he had managed to hit Orochimaru. He just wasn't sure where.

"Did you get him?" Lee asks.

"I'm not sure. I hit him, but I don't know if it was a fatal shot." Itachi whispers.

"He's badly injured either way. He won't make another attempt to attack us any time soon. We need to tend to our injured and see if we lost anyone." Minato says and get to work on identify the dead and injured.

* * *

An agonizing hour later, Orochimaru manages to limp back into his territory. Damn it. Where was Kabuto? He needed him right now.

"SOMEONE GET ME KABUTO!" He howls in a rage.

"I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru. Kabuto was killed at the battle. Karin will have to tend to your wounds instead." A very skittish looking Beta replies.

"Fine! Get Karin then!" He snaps and a female Beta reluctantly trots over to him.

She had been at the battle. The Beta saw the carnage. All of that because Orochimaru wanted to Mate a wolf that didn't want him. He wasn't a good Alpha. Orochimaru was going to get them all killed at this rate.

"There's no way that I can save your eye. I can stop the bleeding though. I'll need to remove the metal fang, from your hindquarters somehow as well." She says.

Karin had no way of knowing what the proper term for a bullet was. She was born and raised an Ancestral Wolf. She did know that she needed to get it out of him though.

"Very well. Do what you can." Orochimaru says as the Beta begins tending to him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Orochimaru, Kimimaro was currently taking count of how many wolves they had left. When they attacked the Konoha Pack, they had two dozen wolves. Now they were down to 14 living wolves and ten of those were injured. He was pretty sure at that at least three of the injured wolves weren't going to survive the night.

"That was a slaughter." Jugo murmurs as Kimimaro tries to remove a metal fang from his Mate's side.

"Yes, it was. Orochimaru is obsessed. It brings me no joy to say this, but he is not fit to lead. It is no longer safe to stay in this pack." He whispers.

That's when a white wolf named Suigetsu walks over to them. He had escaped relatively unharmed from the battle, save for a few bites that were still bleeding. His snowy white fur, now was crimson red and light pink in a few places.

"Are you two talking about making a run for it?" Suigetsu asks.

"It's that or die on a suicide mission to get an Uchiha." Kimimaro reasons.

"Oh. I don't blame you guys. I never really liked Orochimaru that much anyway, but he's completely lost his mind. I want to come with you. I'll talk Karin into going with us." He says.

Jugo tilts his head to the side in surprise. Suigetsu wanted to make a run for it as well? He looks at his Mate uncertainly.

"What makes you think that we would want to take you with us? The more wolves that try to escape, the bigger the likelihood that we will get caught." The green eyed wolf reasons.

"You'll take us with you or I'll tell Orochimaru what you are planning." The other white wolf says.

Kimimaro glances back at Jugo. It didn't look like they had a choice. Besides, Suigetsu was a strong Alpha. He'd be an asset.

"Alright. We'll take you with us. We should go as soon as Karin finishes patching him up. He'll have to sleep and recover. Right now, we have to start packing, what we can carry." Kimimaro says.

"Of course." Jugo says as he helps his Mate begin stuffing whatever they could fit into their respective traveling bags.

While it would be faster to escape as wolves, they wouldn't be able to carry as much. Besides, if they could make it into human territory, Orochimaru wouldn't be able to follow them.

"Good. Glad we had this talk. I'll go and get ready. I'll tell Karin the good news as soon as she finishes patching him up. Then I'll come and get you. We'll all make a run for it." Suigetsu says as he darts off.

* * *

Back at the Konoha Cabin, the wolves had finally finished taking stock of the damage. The bad news is that many of their pack members had been injured. The good news is that no one had died from their injuries, yet.

"We can't stay here. Their numbers have been sincerely weakened, but that doesn't mean he won't find more wolves and try again later though." Temari says as Kiba escorts her back to the others.

"She's right. We are going to have to leave, at least for a little while." Shikamaru arrives with his Mate.

When he and the other "Career Wolves" had arrived shortly after the carnage ended. Some of them saw the retreating forms of Oto Wolves. They were all damn lucky that the Alphas had made it back in time and even luckier that Fugaku had a gun.

"We need to go into human territory while we plan our next move. Orochimaru is an Ancestral Wolf. He won't follow." Sasuke says.

"Are you sure? Have you ever been in human territory before?" Gaara asks Sasuke.

"I might have been when I was a pup, but not for a long time. I can just stay in a "hotel room" or something." Sasuke says.

Itachi sighs as he pets Gaara's beautiful red fur. The wolf had defended him. He was a good Alpha. He was also concerned about Sasuke. That was another good sign.

"You're learning quickly, Brother." Itachi says.

"Naruto, it's up to you. You're the head Alpha." Minato says to his son.

Naruto was currently laying next to Sasuke. Both of them were in their wolf forms. Sasuke was grooming the blonde in a comforting fashion, now that he was done speaking.

"I think it's our best shot. Everyone start packing whatever you think we'll need. We have the money to buy some hotel rooms for awhile, while we figure everything out. Besides, Sasuke needs to start getting used to humans." The blue eyed wolf says.

"Then it's decided." Kushina says as she heads off to start packing and everyone else follows suit.

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he continues cleaning Naruto. He felt horribly guilty. The blonde had a broken leg because of him. This was all his fault.

"I'm sorry. I should have left before this happened." He whispers.

"Sasuke, it is NOT your fault. My leg will get better. It'll just take awhile. No one died. We'll all be okay." Naruto says as he licks the other wolf's cheek.

"No one died, this time. Next time, we might not be so lucky. He's not going to give up, Naruto. Now he knows about my family. He has even more incentive to keep coming. All we did was buy us some time before the next attack." The Uchiha warns him.

Naruto sighs. He knew that Sasuke felt guilty, but none of this was really his fault. If it hadn't been Sasuke, Orochimaru would have kidnapped another Uchiha. The Alpha was sure of it.

"I know that. I know that they'll be back. Our pack just doesn't scare easy." Naruto tells him.

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Sasuke asks with a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm crazy and you're beautiful. So I guess that makes us even. Just relax. We'll be out of here long before they can counter. We'll figure something out. That and aren't you curious?" The golden furred wolf inquires.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He wasn't really sure what Naruto meant by that. He decides to ask.

"Aren't I curious about what? You aren't making any sense, Naruto." The raven haired Uchiha replies.

"About the human world. Your family are Blenders. You don't really know much about it. I mean you obviously like showers." Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke blinks. That's what Naruto meant. The blonde's mind worked in some really weird ways sometimes.

"I might be a little curious." He admits.

"Great. Can you shift and get me the wheelchair? I can't walk with this leg and I wanna help people get ready to get out of here." Naruto says.

Sasuke nods. He shifts back to his human form. The Beta quickly grabs the wheel chair and helps Naruto into it, after he transforms. He really had no idea how Naruto could be so cheerful after all that.

"You're amazing." Sasuke tells him as he wheels the blonde off to help with the packing.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto and Fugaku were packing. The she-wolf sighs as she throws some clothes into a suitcase. This wasn't how she wanted things to go. Thanks to them, the Konoha Pack had to leave their territory.

"I told you that that gun would come in handy one day. You're an excellent shot, my love." Fugaku says.

"Yes, it did come in handy." She says with a sigh.

"Mikoto, it isn't our fault. The Oto Pack would have attacked sooner or later, no matter what. You know how Orochimaru is. We didn't pick a fight with him. He's the one who tried to kidnap Itachi and DID kidnap Sasuke. All because they were Uchihas. No other reason. He's not a reasonable wolf. You can't blame yourself or us for this." He says as he caresses her cheek.

The raven haired woman sighs once more and nods her head as she leans into his touch. Logically, she knew that he was right. That didn't make her feel any less guilty though.

"I know that. I wish that I had managed to kill him." She whispers.

"I wish that as well. Itachi might have managed to kill him. We don't know. It's possible." He says.

"Do you really think that any of us are that lucky?" The mother of two looks at him incredulously.

Fugaku shakes his head. No. He didn't think that any of them were that lucky, but what else was he supposed to say?

"No, I don't. It sounded good though. Don't worry, my love. We'll find a way to make him pay for what he did to our family and to the Konoha Pack. I can promise you that. I was right about the gun and I'm right about this." He tells her.

"I hope that you are right." Mikoto whispers.


	8. Human Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is making plans and the Konoha Pack heads deep into human territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you guys all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke was rather stunned by how quickly the Konoha Wolves were able to pack up and head into the "city." He had been in a car before, but he'd never been to the city. Well at least he didn't remember ever going there.

The youngest Uchiha looks out the car window in awe. It was so different than the forests and meadows he had grown up with. There were buildings like the cabin, but they appeared to be made out of other materials. There were lots of cars on the "streets" and there were humans everywhere he looked.

"It's alright, Sasuke. They can't tell the difference between you and a regular human." The blonde assures him.

"There are so many humans. How fast do they breed? They must have huge litters of pups." Sasuke mutters.

This earns a chuckle from Minato. Oh that poor boy. He had a lot to learn about the human world. For now though, he was inclined to agree with the Beta's idea. It would probably be wisest to put him up in a hotel room and have him not leave it very much, until they came up with a plan.

"They breed at about the same rage as your Pack does. Most humans only have one pup per litter. Two pup litters are fairly rare and it's extremely rare to have three at once." The older blonde offers kindly.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't understand how there were so many humans, if they had such small liters. Their pups must grow fast. That was the only logical explanation.

"I guess they reach sexual maturity quickly." He muses.

"Well it varies, but that's pretty similar to us as well." Naruto tells him and Sasuke blinks.

He had a lot to learn. Sasuke mentally sighs as once again, he was certain that he was never going to fully understand humans. Maybe it didn't matter. He had his pack. As long as humans couldn't tell he was a werewolf, everything else was a bonus.

"Good to know." He says as they reach the hotel.

Sasuke wheels Naruto their room. It was decided that everyone should share a room with someone else because it was cheaper and safer. Sasuke still felt guilty about the blonde's injury and didn't want to leave his side at the moment. That was why he demanded to share the same room with the Alpha.

"You know, I wish that you would have told me sooner." The blonde says with a cheeky smile.

"You wish that I would have told you what sooner?" Sasuke asks in confusion as he fumbles with the hotel key for a bit, before opening the door.

"That all I needed to do to get you to sleep with me was to break my leg. I would have broken it sooner." The Konoha Wolf answers him with a grin.

Sasuke just gapes at Naruto. Sometimes, Naruto was more than a little crazy. The dark furred wolf assumed that the blonde was joking, but with Naruto it could be hard to tell sometimes.

"Not funny. I would much prefer it, if all your bones were in one piece and you know that we aren't going to Mate when you are hurting like this." The Uchiha mutters and he proceeds to wheel Naruto inside the hotel room.

Naruto beams. Sasuke just raises an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what the other man was so happy about. He had a broken leg and his pack had been forced to flee from their territory. So why was he so damn cheerful?

"Does that mean that after I'm better, you are saying that you want to be my mate?" He asks hopefully.

The Uchiha just stares at him. Only Naruto. He had to be the only wolf in the world that could possibly come to that conclusion, after what Sasuke had just said.

"Maybe. I'm still not sure. Like I said, it's going to take some time to get used to everything and we still have to deal with the Oto Pack. Let's deal with them first and then we can decide about Mating." Sasuke reasons.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. In the meantime, I'm a pretty happy wolf. I have the sexiest nurse on the planet." He says slyly.

"You really are such an idiot. You're lucky that you're cute." Sasuke mutters as he rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Orochimaru was not in nearly as good a mood as the two potential Mates. He had finally woken up from his slumber. He was blind in one eye and there were other injuries to consider. Sasuke had actually managed to bite him and hard.

"I need someone to do a count of how many wolves are left in our pack." He snaps at the nearest Beta.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" The wolf replies as he heads off to conduct the count.

The Alpha couldn't believe that Konoha Wolves had been so lucky. It was because of those fake fangs. Those were going to be a problem. On second thought, they might not be a problem. If Orochimaru could steal their fake fangs, he would have a major advantage over them.

The thought brought a smirk to his lips. Yes, that sounded like a fine idea. There was just the small matter of acquiring them. Despite that problem, Orochimaru now felt slightly better because he had the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind.

"I let my emotions get the better of me. That was foolish. I should have planned the attack better." He growls to himself.

He wouldn't make that mistake again. The first thing that he needed to do was to ensure that they didn't have more fake fangs. After that, he was going to grab the Uchihas. He couldn't believe it, but there were apparently five of them.

The would make excellent additions to his pack. Three of them were Unmated Males to boot. He had little interest in Fugaku. He was an Alpha Protector who had already Mated with a she-wolf. The most use that he would get out of him was a capable of hunter and fighter. His Mate had certainly gotten on his bad side by killing his favorite Beta though. Still he couldn't hold that against her. Not really. She had been protecting her pup. Someday, Sasuke would protect their pups with just as much ferocity.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Beta returns and tells him the bad news. Orochimaru let out a terrifying howl of rage. He was incensed. He might not have cared that much about his pack mates as individuals, but they were a symbol of his power. An Alpha was nothing without a pack.

"I want all the injured wolves tended to. For now, we shall take time to lick our wounds. As soon as everyone is healed, we shall begin planning our revenge in earnest." He states.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru. I will ensure that everyone knows what their orders are." The Beta says and flits off.

Orochimaru smirks. Well at least he still had complete control of his pack. Little did he know that four wolves were about to make a break for it. They were merely looking for the perfect opportunity to escape.

* * *

"I can give him some medicine that will make him sleepy. I doubt anyone else is going to notice that we are gone, without him asking. They have their own wounds to lick." Karin says.

"Great. So I guess we are going to human territory. Remember, don't shift there. Humans tend to shoot wolves, if they see them." Suigetsu reminds them.

Jugo and Kimimaro nod in agreement. They were both completely aware of what happened to wolves who forgot that in human territory. This was a great risk, but it was one that they had to make.

Orochimaru had lost his mind. It was understandable that he would want an Uchiha for a Mate. Most wolves would jump at the opportunity to have one, but what he had done was unforgivable.

"Have either of you been into human territory before?" Kimimaro asks softly.

"I have a few times. I scavenged a bit. They tend to throw out a lot of their food. If food is scarce and you are willing to risk it, it can pay off." The other white furred wolf says.

"I haven't." Karin admits. She had never left the Oto Pack's Territory in her entire life, save for the attack on the Konoha Wolves.

Kimimaro sighs. This was going to be harder than he thought. He had been to the human territory a few times and so had Suigetsu, but not Jugo and Karin. Well they needed to get there and keep moving. Just because they were heading there to get away from Orochimaru, didn't mean that they had to stay there.

"It'll be alright. We'll figure something out. Did you grab everything that you needed?" The green eyed wolf inquires.

"Yeah. We're all set. I just have to drug Orochimaru and then we can go." Karin assures him and Kimimaro nods in approval.

Maybe they would be able to get out of there alive, after all. It was going to take a lot of luck though. Still it was better to die on their own terms, then to die on a suicide mission assigned by Orochimaru.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina had also arrived at their hotel room. The two wolves sigh as they lock the door behind them and begin unpacking. This was certainly not the ideal situation for their pack, but it would have to do for now.

"Do you think that Orochimaru will guess that we went into human territory?" His Mate asks.

"I don't know. I think he'll probably assume that we abandoned our territory and went in search of another. There's a chance that he might figure out that we went into human territory, but it seems rather small. Even if he does, the odds of an Ancestral Wolf coming here seem small." The blonde assures her.

In reality, he wouldn't put anything past Orochimaru. The wolf was clearly obsessed. Now that he knew that their pack was hosting five Uchihas, he would become even more so.

"You are lying to me. Minato, we have been Mates for a long time. I know when you are lying to me because you don't want to scare me. Don't do that. It annoys me." She says as she lightly swats her Mate.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. It's just that I don't see what good panicking will do. We'll figure something out. At least here, we have every advantage. We know how to blend into human society, the Oto Pack doesn't. They'll have a very hard time sneaking up on us here." The Alpha says.

Kushina nods in agreement. Well that was one small mercy. It wasn't like the Oto Wolves had the element of surprise on their side anymore. It wouldn't be like last time. Their pack would see them coming a mile away.

"You're right. Well at least Naruto seems to have found his Mate. It also looks like Gaara may be courting Itachi." She muses.

Minato chuckles. She-wolves could be strange creatures sometimes. One minute she was worried about an attack and the next she was trying to play matchmaker.

"Kushina, let the pups be. If it's meant to be, they'll find their way to each other. Nothing would spook them faster than to have other pack members meddling in their relationships." The blue eyed werewolf warns her.

"I wasn't going to meddle. How could you accuse me of such a thing?" She asks with feigned innocence.

"Yes, you were. I didn't accuse you of anything. I'm simply stating a fact. I know that you only want what is best for them and that she-wolves always love to stick their noses into such things, but don't'. Give them some time. At least let everyone heal from their injuries before you start playing Cupid." He pleads with her in amusement.

The red head pouts, but eventually nods her head in agreement. Minato was right. She should probably at least wait until after everyone was healed before she started playing matchmaker. That and they really should get this business with the Oto Pack straightened out. Preferably as soon as possible.

"Do you have any idea what we are going to do about them? We can't live in hotel rooms for the rest of our lives." She says.

"Unfortunately, I'm still thinking that over. We're going to need to speak with the other Alphas. I'm positive that we can come up with a plan. It will just take some time. Don't worry." He says as he kisses her forehead.

* * *

A little later, everyone meets in the park that was located across the street from the hotel. They were now such a large pack, that it was almost impossible to fit everyone in one place.

"Remember if you have any significant injuries, keep them hidden under your clothes or makeup. Oh and Kankuro, thank you for providing the makeup. It was very helpful." Kushina says cheerfully.

"It's NOT makeup! It's war paint!" He protests.

"It's makeup. I don't know why you want to pretend otherwise." Temari says and this results in much grumbling from her brother.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. He was used to these types of antics from his siblings by now. It was a rare day where they weren't engaged in some healthy sibling rivalry.

"Are they always like that?" Itachi asks curiously.

"Most of the time." The red head admits and the elder wolf just chuckles.

"It does seem like quite the lively Pack." The smoky furred werewolf says as he adjusts his hoodie to hide his face more.

Gaara nods in agreement. That was certainly an understatement. Even before the Uchihas had arrived, the Konoha Pack had never been boring.

"Is Shino going to be alright?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"He'll be alright. I managed to stop the bleeding. I really don't want to have to take him to the hospital unless it's absolutely necessary. His injury was the worst, but we were able to move him into a hotel room via a wheelchair. Thank goodness for elevators." The pink haired woman says.

"That's good. I was worried about him." Sasuke admits.

He allows himself to be momentarily distracted once again by the fact that Sakura had pink hair. He had never seen anything like it. Naruto had introduced him to cotton candy before the Sound Attack. That's what Sakura's hair reminded him of.

_"Sasuke, this is cotton candy." Naruto explained._

_"What's its purpose and why is it such an annoying color?" Sasuke replied curiously._

_Naruto laughed. Sasuke didn't see what was so amusing about his question. He growls in annoyance. Was the blonde making fun of him? He didn't like being made fun of for not knowing human stuff!_

_"Sorry. Sorry. I just forget sometimes how new all this is to you. Well it's food. Cotton candy does come in a lot of different colors though. This batch just happens to be pink." Naruto said as he tore off a piece and proceeded to eat it in front of Sasuke._

_"That's food?" Sasuke asked incuriously._

_"Yep. It's food. Well it's more of a snack than anything. It's not very healthy. People mostly eat it because it tastes good." The blue eyed werewolf explained._

_Sasuke ohhed and took some cotton candy. He placed the strange looking creation in his mouth and chewed. He immediately spit it out._

_"I thought you said that people ate that because it tasted good! That's awful!" He scowled._

_"Really? Whoa. Well I guess maybe to someone who has been raised as an Ancestral Wolf, it would taste different. Weird." Naruto mused._

"We need to attack them, before they attack us. We took out several of their wolves. We have the advantage as far as numbers go." Shisui reasons.

Fugaku frowns. He didn't like the thought of leading the pack right back into danger. They had gotten very lucky last time. If Mikoto hadn't had that gun, odds are that fight would have ended very differently.

"I believe that's up to the Head Alpha in this Pack. Remember, we are still new to this family." Fugaku reminds the other Uchiha.

Shisui sighs and nods. He hoped that Naruto would see the wisdom in his plan. The Oto Pack was currently down several wolves and had others who were injured. Now was the best time to strike. They had to strike before they had a chance to recover.

"I'll think about it. If we do it though, I think it would be a good idea to get more guns. That's something that they won't have. It will definitely give us an advantage. We can have an Alpha Meeting later to discuss the details." Naruto says from his position in his wheelchair.

"That's the power of youth! We'll show them the way!" Lee exclaims.

Sasuke shakes his head. Apparently, Lee always did that. He was slowly getting used to the other wolf's very energetic nature.

"While we are here, I'd like to show my brother our store. We call it Tsukuyomi." Itachi explains.

"I'd love to see your store. You're right. It would be nice to get some clothes that weren't given to me by that freak." Sasuke mutters.

"If Sasuke is going, I'm going too." Naruto says.

Itachi chuckles. He imagined that once Naruto was fully recovered, it wouldn't take long for a Claiming to be done. It was sweet in a way. The blonde was certainly a rather honest individual about his intentions.

"I don't mind you tagging along." Itachi offers diplomatically.

"Good because I'm definitely going. I'm not letting Sasuke out of my sight with that creep running around." The Alpha growls lowly in his throat to show his displeasure.

Hinata sighs. A thought just occurred to them. A good chunk of the pack still had work and school, even if they were in human territory. That was going to be a problem.

"We still need to figure out who is going to stay with who during the day. Most of us have work or school. That makes us vulnerable. We can't all just take time off of work or school indefinitely. Someone would notice." The lavender eyed Omega points out. (Sasuke personally thought that she should be at least a Beta, but her personality was so shy that she naturally fell in to the role of Omega.)

"Hinata is right. We are going to need to divide up better during the day." Tenten says.

The wolves spend the next hour deciding who would stay with who during the day. It was quite the grand debate. Sasuke had never been part of a pack that actually argued about this sort of thing. In the Oto Pack, Orochimaru's word was law and that was final. It was a new experience to put it mildly.

"Alright. Then it's settled." Minato says and the other wolves nod in agreement.

"It's late. We should all head back to our hotel rooms and get some sleep." Mikoto suggests.

The other wolves agreed with that suggestion. It didn't take long for them to all amble of with their respective roommates. Well except for Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shisui, they were heading to a clothing store. Sasuke smiles as he wheels Naruto around.

This was going to be interesting. He had never actually been in a clothing store before. He had heard the female wolves talk about them a lot though. The she-wolves certainly seemed to like them. Maybe he would too.

* * *

Back with the Oto Pack, Karin was tending to Orochimaru. She knew that she was lucky in a way. If Kabuto hadn't died, it was unlikely the Beta would ever have gotten the chance to drug Orochimaru in this way.

"Well I have tended to all your injuries. As I said before, I'm sorry. I can't save your eye. Everything else seems to be healing nicely though and it seems unlikely that you will get any infections." She says.

"That's good to know." Orochimaru mutters in annoyance.

He couldn't exactly blame the she-wolf. A claw had slashed straight across his eye. It would have taken a miracle to restore it. Maybe humans could have managed it, but Ancestral Wolves just didn't have access to that type of magic. The kind of magic that would build him a new eye.

Orochimaru was a proud Ancestral Wolf. He loathed humans, but he couldn't help but be a little fascinated by them at the same time. They had such strange magic like fake fangs and new eyes.

"Yes, you were rather fortunate. An infection can kill just as easily as the actual wound itself. The medication should help you fall asleep. That will help you heal faster." She informs him.

He occasionally sent Omegas into human territory secretly to bring back whatever information they could about humans. Afterwards, he would kill them of course. The Alpha knew that he couldn't allow the other Oto Wolves to find out about his interest in humans.

That would mean the end of him as an Alpha. If there was one thing that Ancestral Wolves wouldn't tolerate, it was an Alpha who had Modern Wolf leanings.

"Excellent. I need to recover as quickly as possible. We can not allow for this to stand." He says with a yawn.

Before Orochimaru knew what was happening, he had fallen asleep. The she-wolf hadn't been kidding about her medication. Still he had no reason to suspect that she was about to escape and so he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"That was a close one." Karin whispers as she goes off to find her Mate, Jugo, and Kimimaro.

"He's asleep. We need to leave now. We can't risk still being here when he wakes up. That medicine will knock him out for at least a day, maybe two. That should be enough time for us to get into Human Territory." She says as she shifts.

"Alright. You heard her. Let's go." Suigetsu says as he takes off running with his Mate.

Jugo and Kimimaro look at each other briefly. Both of them were wondering the same thing. What had they just gotten themselves into and could they really trust the eccentric Mated Pair?

"I guess we'll find out in time." Jugo offers to Kimimaro.

His Mate simply nods and takes off after the other two wolves. In time, they would see if Karin and Suigetsu could be trusted. Right now though, escaping took priority over everything else. They could worry about the other stuff later.

"How far away from Human Territory are we?" Karin asks her Mate.

"Half a day's run or a day's walk." Suigetsu answers her as he leads the way.

He was the one with the least injuries out of the lot and he knew where he was going. In this instance, Kimimaro didn't mind that the other wolf was leading. If they encountered any trouble, he would have to be the first to deal with it.

"We can do this, but we have to hurry. I know that Karin said that Orochimaru would be asleep for a day, but I'd rather not take any chances." Jugo says.

"Right! Let's go!" Karin agrees as the four wolves run for their freedom and their lives.


	9. Pack Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of the Konoha and Oto packs are each making very important decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day, Orochimaru is absolutely furious. Not only had he lost several members of his pack during the battle, it seemed that four more had fled. How dare they?! Once an Oto Wolf, always an Oto Wolf!

"Lord Orochimaru, please calm down. You don't want to reopen your injuries." A Beta pleads with him.

The Alpha was in no mood to listen though. He couldn't believe this. He had never seen such disloyalty in all his life. He didn't know who he wanted to punish more. The Konoha Pack or the Deserters.

"I want to split our healthiest wolves into two groups. One will follow our traitors. The other will come with me. We need to start recruiting more wolves to join our Pack. We lost too many of our own to win a battle against the Konoha Pack at the moment." He growls in frustration.

"Yes, Sir!" The Beta says as he heads off to give everyone Lord Orochimaru's instructions.

Honestly, what was wrong with people these days? First, Sasuke ran away. Now he had to deal with four rogue wolves? It was as if the entire world had gone mad, he decides.

Orochimaru sighs. Well first things first, he had to get better and find new wolves to join his pack. Once his pack had the numbers, he would attack. This time, would be different.

"I know about their fake fangs now. They no longer have that advantage." He mutters.

* * *

A few minutes later, some of the wolves trot over to Orochimaru. His lips curl in distaste when he realizes that there weren't as many of them as he would like. Naturally, he couldn't take them all with him. Some wolves had to go after the runaways, but still.

"Is everyone ready? Today, we go forth and make history. It will be the dawning of a new era in our Pack." He says.

There was a chorus of agreement. That brought a smirk to his face. Well at least the ones that remained knew better than to question his authority. They weren't like Sasuke or the Deserters.

Oh when he got his hands on that pup, it wasn't going to be pretty. No more Mr. Nice Wolf. Orochimaru was going to tie Sasuke up and place him in one of their caves. After that, he would simply wait for the pup to go into heat.

"Good. Let's go then." He orders them and the Sound Wolves take off in search of more wolves to join their Pack.

He was still in pain from his injuries and it was annoying to only see out of one eye, but Orochimaru wouldn't let that stop him. He had work to do. The Alpha was going to get his Mate back and acquire some more new jewels as well.

Perhaps one of the new wolves that they were about to recruit would take a liking to one of the unmated male Uchihas. Hmm. That could work.

He could explain to the nomadic wolves that if they joined their pack, there was a very good chance that they would soon have two unmated Uchihas joining it. If they proved themselves worthy, they could find themselves an excellent Mate. Yes, that was brilliant.

"That ought to be rather compelling reason to join our Pack." He muses to himself.

Very few wolves would be able to resist an offer like that, if they weren't already Mated. An Uchiha Mate was every wolf's dream. There was a good reason why the breed had nearly been loved to death. The fact that he had found not only Sasuke, but four other Uchihas was nothing short of miracle.

The only problem was that his miracles had escaped. Well he'd fix that in short order. No one deserted his Pack and got away with it.

"Lord Orochimaru, where are we going?" One of the Omegas dares to ask.

"We are just going to go where the wind takes us. If you scent a wolf, take the lead. We need to find as many wolves as we can. It is vital that we convince them to join our Pack!" The Alpha replies.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" All the other wolves say at once.

He nods approvingly. Soon enough, the Uchihas would be just as obedient as his pack members. For now though, he had to focus on recruitment.

The Konoha Pack was large and now it had five new wolves. At their current numbers, they had no hope of victory. That was why he had to change that.

"Good! Forward!" He states as he races off.

He didn't have any particular destination in mind. Orochimaru was confident that eventually his nose would lead him to other wolves. Once he promised them the possibility of obtaining an Uchiha as their Mate, they would be putty in his paws. Yes, it was all going according to plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was following Itachi and Shisui down the street as he pushed Naruto's wheelchair. The wolves were going shopping. They were going shopping for clothes.

"We're very fortunate that our store is within walking distance of the hotel." Itachi says with a kind smile as the group approaches the door to their clothing store.

"Itachi, the sign says that it's closed." Sasuke points out.

"That's true, but not for us. We are the store's owners." Itachi says as he punches several keys on a keypad.

Sasuke watches curiously. He'd never seen anything like this. Itachi must be doing a spell or something, he muses. Whatever his brother was doing, it worked. The door soon opens.

"Our store is locked thanks to our security system. You need to know the combination to get in after hours." Shisui explains.

"It's a great way to protect your territory. You would be amazed at how clever humans can be." Naruto whispers to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to see that." The youngest Uchiha whispers as they all enter Tsukuyomi.

He glances around curiously. It seemed like a big store to Sasuke. Then again, he didn't exactly have anything to compare it to. He couldn't remember ever having been inside a store before.

"Hmm what size do you think he is?" Shisui asks Itachi conversationally.

"I'd probably start with the mediums and go from there." The other Uchiha replies.

"Well for clothes, he's probably a medium. His tail is definitely anything but medium though." Naruto says cheerfully.

Itachi just shakes his head at the blonde's antics. Naruto certainly wasn't making it a secret that he would like to Mate with Sasuke. Hopefully, the werewolf would be able to win his foolish little brother over. He'd be good for Sasuke. Sasuke needed someone to lavish him with love.

The elder Uchiha tried not to think too much about the horrors that his brother had likely witnessed while he was at the Sound. It was too terrifying to think about. Honestly, he had no idea how Sasuke had survived with his sanity intact.

"Naruto, I really did not need to know that about my brother." Itachi chides him gently.

"Oh right. Sorry. It just kinda slipped out." The blue eyed werewolf apologizes.

"You are SUCH a pervert." Sasuke mutters as he shakes his head.

Shisui chuckles. It was nice to see Sasuke acting like a normal pup. He had been worried about him. The Uchiha had been worried that he would face great difficulty in adjusting back into a normal life. Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case.

"I think we should start with something basic like a t-shirt and some jeans." Shisui suggests.

"Good idea. Hmm blue jeans or black?" Itachi muses.

"We might as well try both and see what he likes best." The other werewolf replies as he heads off to go find some jeans and t-shirts.

Sasuke didn't have any idea what jeans and t-shirts were. He assumed that they were some type of clothes. That was all that he knew. He trusted his family though. If they thought those items were safe, then they must be safe.

"Alright. I picked out a few. These are the changing stalls. You go inside them and change into the clothes. That way you will know if they fit or not. When you are done changing into them, come out. We'll let you know how they look." Shisui instructs him.

"Okay Thanks." Sasuke says as he heads into one of the stalls to change.

"This is going to be great." Naruto says happily and the other two werewolves just shake their heads in amusement.

Sasuke tries on a pair of blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt first. He looks at the mirror and blinks. He looked really different in human clothes that weren't given to him by Orochimaru. Though the jeans felt a bit tight. Then again, maybe they were supposed to.

He heads out of the stall and decides to ask. After all, the others were Blender Wolves. They would know about things like that.

"Are the jeans supposed to be tight?" He asks.

"Yep! Damn. Your ass looks great in those!" Naruto chimes merrily.

"No, foolish little brother. They aren't supposed to be that tight. It looks like you need a large when it comes to jeans. The shirt seems to fit well enough though. I think we'll just give you large shirts to be on the safe side. It's better to have clothes that are too big than too small." Itachi explains.

Naruto sulks a bit. Damn Itachi. He had to go and spoil his fun. He was right though. Sasuke was probably better off with a large.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find those clothes in the next size up." Itachi says as he darts off to do exactly that.

"So Sasuke, what do you think of the store so far?" Shisui asks good-naturedly.

"I think it's big and I've never seen so many clothes before. You must make a lot of "money." Humans and Blender Wolves seem to really like money." He muses.

Shisui chuckles. Yes, Sasuke did have a lot to learn about the human world. Well at least he was starting to master the basics. That was something.

"Yes, most of us do. We give people money to get things and services. It's very useful when you are moving around in the human world." Shisui explains.

"Yeah. So Sasuke, did you want to try to go to human school eventually?" Naruto asks.

The youngest Uchiha frowns as he considers that question. He had heard enough about school from the other wolves in the pack to know that it was a place filled with humans. He would be expected to blend in almost perfectly in human society. Right now, Sasuke was damn sure that he would stick out like a sore thumb.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I still have a lot to learn about the human world. Right now, I wouldn't fit in. They'd know something was different about me." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. You can do home school for now. Don't worry. We'll get you up to speed. Though maybe I can take you to a game or a dance later on. You might like it." Naruto replies.

Sasuke was going to ask what the blonde meant by that, when Shisui came over and handed him more clothes. The Uchiha quickly takes them and darts back inside the changing stall. A few minutes later, he comes out wearing a different white shirt and the black jeans.

"I must say that I prefer the black on him." Itachi says and Shisui nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I like it too. He might get cold though. Maybe a jacket would be a good idea. A leather jacket." Naruto says with a smirk.

Itachi rolls his eyes playfully at the blonde's fantasies and swiftly selects a jacket. He hands it to Sasuke to try. The young werewolf puts it on in front of them.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asks.

"I like it. I really like it. Leather is definitely your thing." The Alpha says as he circles his intended with approval.

Shisui and Itachi glance at each other. Each was wondering the same thing. Perhaps it would be best to give them some privacy.

"Hey, do you guys have any chokers? Maybe a black leather one to match his jacket." The blue eyed werewolf inquires.

Itachi bites his lower lip to keep from laughing. Naruto was certainly not shy about asking for what he wanted.

"A choker?! That doesn't sound good." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh it's just for decoration. It doesn't actually choke you. Though I would recommend you only wear it in private for your Mate. Humans might get the wrong idea. They do tend to carry a sexual connotation." Itachi warns him.

Sasuke shakes his head. He swats Naruto lightly for that one. The blonde was clearly being a pervert again.

"Owe! Oh that's really nice. Smack around the guy in the wheelchair." Naruto grumbles.

"I guess I'll take a choker to humor him." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Alright. Let's see what else we have around here that you might like." Shisui says as he glances around the store for suitable suggestions.

* * *

After awhile, Sasuke had a whole new wardrobe. Shirts, sweaters, pants, shorts, jackets, coats, fighting kimonos, socks, and even some boxers that the blonde was rather eager to see him model. Naruto had sucked up a few swats, after voicing this desire.

"Well Sasuke, I think that you should be set for quite awhile now. You're lucky that you're my brother. That probably would have cost you hundreds of dollars otherwise." Itachi muses.

"Am I going to get a job as well?" Sasuke asks.

"Hopefully. It's alright though. You don't have to. If you don't feel comfortable with it, no one is going to force you. You really do need to learn more about the human world first. Come on. I'll show you how to use this type of currency." Shisui says as he begins showing Sasuke different types of bills and coins.

Naruto smiles. It was going to take awhile, but maybe Sasuke would end up being a Blender Wolf after all. He still wanted him as his Mate either way, but if he was a Blender things would be easier on the poor guy.

* * *

Elsewhere Kimimaro, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu had finally made it into human territory. All of them were walking around rather awkwardly. They were getting a lot of funny looks. It wasn't often that you saw people wearing clothes made out of deer and rabbit fur in the city.

"I don't like this place." Karin says uneasily.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it in no time. Besides, I'm not going to let any of these humans hurt you. I'd rather be here than back at Orochimaru's. Don't you agree?" Suigetsu asks his nervous Mate.

The red head wasn't so sure about that. She saw these strange metal things moving rather quickly on the ground. Inside them were humans. None of the other humans walking around, seemed disturbed by the fact that so many of their pack members had been eaten.

"It will take some time to get used to, but we aren't saying here anyway. We'll press on after we find a place to rest for the night." Kimimaro assures her.

Jugo looks around on high alert. He shared Karin's unease, but he trusted his Mate to keep them safe completely. If Kimimaro wasn't worried, then he wasn't worried. (Well at least he wasn't worried much.)

"That's strange. I'm picking up a familiar scent." He says a few moments alter.

"What do you smell?" Kimimaro asks the gentle giant.

"Sasuke. I definitely smell Sasuke." The orange haired man replies as he follows the scent.

Soon enough, it lead them to a building. There was a sign on it that read closed. Inside though, there were definitely people. One of them was very familiar looking to them. It really was Sasuke.

"What are we going to do about this?" Suigetsu asks.

"We can't get in. I recognize that sort of lock. We'd need to know what numbers to press in what order. All we can do is wait or leave." The green eyed werewolf reasons.

The four wolves look at each other uncertainly. If they brought Sasuke back to the pack, Orochimaru would likely forgive them. Not only that, they they'd probably be treated like Kings and Queens.

Orochimaru was insane though. There was no guarantee that such good favor would last. The safest choice was to press on and hope that no human noticed that they didn't belong there. There was another choice though.

"The Alpha that is with them is a Blender. I don't know about the other two Uchihas, but I would bet they are also Blenders. They could help us." Karin says.

"Yeah. They could, but why would they want to. They will recognize us as Oto Wolves. It's likely that the Uchihas will attack on sight and blondie will egg them on." Suigetsu counters.

"We got along fairly well with Sasuke. I think that it's worth a chance." Jugo says.

Suigetsu blinks at Jugo. He was out of his mind. So was Karin. They barely knew Sasuke. The last time that the Uchiha had seen them, they had been helping Orochimaru to attack his new Pack. There was no way that he was going to help them!

"Kimimaro?" The other white haired wolf asks in an almost pleading voice.

"I think they may have a point. Their Alpha is injured. They aren't going to want to pick a fight in the middle of a place this crowded. Humans would see us. If nothing else, we can get out of here without a fight, if Sasuke doesn't want to assist us." The other wolf cautiously replies.

"You're all nuts. I hope you know that! The Ucihha isn't going to want a damn thing to do with us. He spent most of his life trying to get away from our former Pack. I don't see a single reason, why he's going to want to lend us a paw." Suigetsu grumbles.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the store, Sasuke notices people were standing outside of it and they were talking. There were four of them. All four of them were speaking to one another rather animatedly. Clearly, something was up.

That's when he recognized them. Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, and Kimimaro from the Oto Pack. His eyes widen in horror. They had to get out of here now.

"They're outside. Oto Wolves." Sasuke whispers.

That's when the other werewolf's expressions suddenly turned grim and they turned their attention to the windows. Sure enough, Sasuke was right. They might be in their human forms, but they were injured the same locations as some Oto Wolves from the previous night.

"Damn it." Itachi mutters.

"We can't really fight them. Naruto is injured and there are too many humans around." Shisui says.

"We know that, but do you think they know that? Do you think that they would care?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke pauses as he considers that question. It was a loaded one. It was hard to say, but he thought that they might. If nothing else, no Ancestral Wolf wanted to draw attention to themselves while they were around that many humans.

"I think they will. What are we going to do?" Sasuke asks.

"Itachi, go into the changing stall and call our pack. Sasuke can't go out there. They'll try to grab him. They'll probably try to grab you and Itachi as well. You are both Uchihas. I'll try talking to them." Naruto says.

The youngest Uchiha's eyes widen. Had Naruto lost his fucking mind?! Sure the other four wolves had injuries, but none were as severe as Naruto's. At least they could walk.

"Naruto, you can't do this. They'll kill you." Sasuke whispers.

"Yes, I can do this. I'm the only one that isn't an Uchiha. Itachi can call for back up. Besides, I thought you said that they would care?" Naruto asks cheekily.

"That was before I knew you were planning on doing something as suicidal as confronting them alone!" Sasuke hisses at him.

* * *

Itachi quickly heads to the changing stall while they were arguing. This was bad. This was really bad. They had four Oto Wolves waiting outside the door. Thankfully, he doubted that that they could get in. That would buy them some time.

Normally, the Uchiha would have advised waiting them out. It seemed like Naruto wasn't willing to do that though. The blonde was the Head Alpha of their new Pack. If push came to shove, they had to obey him. That was what Itachi was afraid of.

"Father, get as many of our pack members to my clothing store as quickly as you can. There are four Oto Wolves standing outside the door. Naruto is going to confront them while we wait inside. It's suicidal, but we can't stop him. He is our Alpha." He whispers.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Fugaku says as he hangs up and presumably heads to get backup.

* * *

Itachi sighs and rejoins the others. This was bad. This was very bad. There were very few ways that he could see this ending in anything other than bloodshed.

"Sasuke, let me do this. I'm the only one that can. As soon as I'm out, I need you guys to lock the door. Our Pack will be here soon to back me up. That and I don't think they are dumb enough to attack me in the middle of a crowded street. There are too many humans around." The blonde says.

"No. I'm not going to let you do something so stupid. Our Pack will be here soon. Then we'll outnumber then." Sasuke argues.

"Sasuke, I AM the leader of this Pack. So unless you want to challenge me for that position, I suggest you let me do what has to be done." Naruto growls at him and his eyes glow in warning.

Sasuke winces in pain as two sides of his mind were suddenly at war. His Inner Wolf wanted to follow his Alpha's orders. His human mind wanted to tell Naruto to stop being stupid. That this was crazy. Eventually though, his Inner Wolf won out.

The youngest Uchiha whines in submission and Naruto's eyes soften. He pulls Sasuke down for a heated kiss. The blonde hated that he had to pull rank like that on the beautiful Beta, but he didn't really have another choice.

Sasuke returns the kiss and Naruto caresses his cheek, after breaking it. This had to be done. There was a chance that the Oto Wolves would get tired of waiting and that they had reinforcements on the way. There was no other option.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this. Itachi, Shisui, lock the door once I get out. The very second that I get out." Naruto orders them as he opens the door and wheels himself outside.

Itachi and Shisui did as their Alpha commanded. Sasuke whines anxiously as he watches Naruto approach the four wolves. This could end in disaster.

"If he gets killed, I'm going to kill him." Sasuke growls.

"Sasuke, that doesn't make any sense. I do echo your sentiments though." Itachi says and Shisui nods in agreement.


	10. Rogue Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Konoha Pack tries to decide to do with the rogue Oto Wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"He's coming out!" Suigetsu says as the blonde wheels himself out of the clothing store.

Kimimaro blinks. That was strange. Why would the Alpha come out to face them alone, when he was clearly injured? It didn't make any sense.

"Alright. I'm assuming none of you little psychos is crazy enough to try anything in the middle of a crowded street. You're Ancestral Wolves, but I don't think you're that stupid. Ancestral Wolves know as well as any other wolf, that we can't allow humans to find out that we exist." Naruto says.

That explained it. He felt safe enough to confront them because he didn't currently view them as a threat. There were too many potential witnesses nearby for them to shift.

"Clever. You're right. Our intention isn't to fight this time. I am Kimimaro. The orange haired one is my Mate, Jugo. The other white haired male is Suigetsu and the female is his Mate, Karin." The werewolf explains.

"I'm Naruto. I'm the Head Alpha of the Konoha Pack. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I don't make a habit out of lying. If you don't want to fight, what do you want?" He demands.

Karin sighs. Well this was going marginally better than expected. It was obvious that Naruto wanted nothing to with them though.

The red head couldn't blame him. The last time the blonde had seen them, they had been attacking his Pack. It was only natural for him to hold a grudge. He'd be stupid not too.

"Orochimaru has completely lost his mind. He's obsessed with Uchihas." She begins cautiously.

"No. Really? You don't say?! I hadn't noticed that at all!" The blue eyed werewolf sarcastically snaps at her.

"Hey! Don't talk to my Mate like that! I'm the only one allowed to mock her!" Suigetsu growls in annoyance.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. It seemed that Suigetsu and Karin were a Love Mating. He hadn't expected that. Honestly, he figured that Orochimaru would just assign wolves to each other and that was that. Interesting.

"Whatever. That's the least of your worries. You came onto our lands and attacked us unprovoked. You're all lucky that I haven't decided to kill you yet. You better give me a damn good reason not to. Don't think that just because I'm in this wheelchair, I can't rip all your throats out later." He warns them.

"As Karin was saying, Orochimaru isn't sane anymore. He's completely lost his mind. He's more than willing to sacrifice the Pack, if it means getting Sasuke back. I know that we have no right to ask you for any help, but we just want to know how to blend in well enough to get out of here. We want to find a new territory and settle there." Jugo cuts in.

The blonde blinks. Whatever he had been expecting, that certainly wasn't it. The four Oto Wolves wanted to leave Orochimaru's pack and set up a base somewhere far away?

"How do I know that this isn't just some trick? How do I know that you aren't all just saying this to get me to lower my guard? Once my guard is down, you'll try to take Sasuke away from me. Why should I trust ANY of you?" Naruto snarls at them.

Jugo blinks. The Alpha was specifying that they were going to take Sasuke away from HIM. Not from the Konoha Pack, but that they were going to take Sasuke away from Naruto. Had they already Mated?

Immediately, he glances at the blonde's neck. He didn't see Mating Mark there, but that didn't mean that they weren't already courting. It would certainly explain a lot. It all made sense now.

"You have no reason to trust us, but we are telling the truth." Jugo says simply.

Naruto watches them warily. They sounded sincere, but he wasn't sure that he bought it. There was almost nothing to gain from trusting them and everything to lose. Could he really put the Uchihas and the rest of his Pack in danger because he THOUGHT they were being honest?

"Maybe you are, but I have no way of knowing that. I do know one thing though, I'm not letting the four of you go. Not until I can be sure that you aren't going to tell your Alpha where we are." The Alpha says firmly.

"I don't mean to be rude or to point out the obvious, but you are injured. That and you said it yourself, we are in the middle of a crowded street. There are too many humans around. Do you really want to pick this fight?" Kimimaro demands.

Naruto smirks when he sees some of his pack heading towards the clothing store on foot and others driving there. No. He didn't want to pick a fight. The Alpha wouldn't pick a fight here, but he wasn't going to let them get off scott free either.

"You're right. This would be a pretty stupid place to pick a fight. That's why I highly recommend that you just give up. You are outnumbered. You're outnumbered by a lot." The blonde informs them.

"What are you talking about? There's four of us and four of you, if the Uchihas come out to play." Karin asks in confusion.

"Not anymore." Naruto says triumphantly as Fugaku sneaks up behind Jugo and cuffs him.

The blonde werewolf was pretty sure that the Uchiha had chosen Jugo because he was the biggest. Though it looked like Fugaku was going to try to cuff Suigetsu next. He couldn't blame the other wolf. Suigetsu definitely looked the most aggressive wolf of the lot.

"My son is correct. I highly suggest that none of you move." Minato says as he subtly flashes a gun at them.

He was grateful to his friend Fugaku. The man had made sure that all the wolves were given a handgun. Unfortunately, most of them had never fired one before. Minato was pretty sure he could figure it out though and it wasn't like the Oto Wolves knew that he was an inexperienced shooter.

"Damn it. Not those stupid fake fangs." Karin growls.

"Yes, we have the fake fangs. Humans call them guns for the record." Minato informs her.

"Oh that's nice. That makes things so much better. Did you hear that? They're called guns, not fake fangs!" Suigetsu explains.

Gaara bounds over and stands behind Kimimaro. He was the only one that wasn't restrained that looked like a threat. Somehow, he doubted the female was going to be an issue. Not because she was a female, but because of her body language.

Her body language was that of a wolf who was submitting. She wasn't a threat. The others might be though.

"Whatever you call them is irrelevant. The fact of the matter is that these things can kill you with ease. I would echo Minato's sentiments and not struggle." The red head says.

"Alright. We'll come peacefully. Like we were telling Naruto, we aren't here for a fight. We just want to escape. Orochimaru has lost his mind. He's not thinking clearly. He'll do anything to get Sasuke back and that includes watching the entire pack die at this rate." Kimimaro mutters.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. The white haired wolf sounded so sincere. He wasn't going to be tricked that easily though. These wolves had attacked them before. They might do it again.

"Good to know." He says as he watches the wolves carefully.

"We should take them back to the hotel. That way we can get some answers out of them. If they are telling the truth, they might have some useful information for us and maybe we'll let them go. If not, Orochimaru might come looking for them and we can use that to our advantage." Naruto says.

"That's my boy." Kushina says proudly and Naruto nods in agreement.

"I'll stay behind and explain what's going on to them. You guys should get back to the hotel." He continues.

The other wolves nod and head off. The Oto Wolves were now vastly outnumbered. They were also in handcuffs. They weren't going anywhere.

* * *

With that in mind, Naruto heads back to the store. He was alone. Itachi quickly opens the door for the Alpha to come in, once he saw that. Clearly, some sort of miracle had just happened. That was the only logical explanation.

"They're claiming that Orochimaru has lost it. The four of them ran away. They don't know anything about human territory and just want help to get out of here. Supposedly, they want to find a new place to settle in and they aren't a threat to us anymore." The Alpha explains.

"Sasuke, you know them best. What do you think?" Itachi asks.

"I don't know. It's possible. I know that Suigetsu has never really been that fond of Orochimaru. Jugo and Kimimaro are happy as long as they are together. Karin is Mated to Suigetsu. She'll go where he goes." He replies.

Shisui sighs. Well that wasn't terribly reassuring. It was something, he supposed. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. They couldn't be sure based off of that little information, if the wolves were sincere in their expressed intentions.

"Well they are outnumbered. It looks like the Pack is taking them back to the hotel. One way or another, we'll get the truth out of them." Itachi reasons.

"Yeah. We will! Believe it! Come on! Let's go back!" Naruto says with a grin as he gestures towards the door.

"That sounds like a good idea." Shisui agrees.

* * *

A few minutes later, they head off. Naruto and the Uchihas had to lock up and grab all the clothes that they had gotten for Sasuke. Damn that was a lot of clothes.

"So Sasuke, do you think you can model those boxers for me? I mean after we interrogate the runaways?" The blue eyed werewolf asks hopefully.

"You are such a pervert. I'll think about it. Don't you ever do something that stupid again. You could have been killed, Naruto! You got damn lucky and you know it." Sasuke admonishes him.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. Really. I'm glad that you care enough to worry though, but I'm not going to make a habit of doing stuff like that. It had to be dong though. There was no other choice." The blonde protests.

The youngest Uchiha sighs and nods as he wheels Naruto back to the hotel. He didn't like the fact that Naruto had put his life on the line like that. Sadly, that is what the Leader of the Pack was always going to do. When push came to shove, the Alpha had to rise to the occasion or the Pack was doomed from the start.

"I know. That doesn't mean that I have to like it though." He whispers.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get inside the hotel. Tragically, there wasn't a place that they could go in the hotel that could hold the entire Pack at once, without drawing attention. That meant that the Oto Wolves, the Alphas, and Sasuke were crammed into Kushina's and Minato's room.

"Sasuke, what do you know about these four?" Kushina asks gently.

"Not much. Jugo and Kimimaro are Mated. So are Karin and Suigetsu. Jugo is strong and gentle. Kimimaro is really smart. Suigetsu is an excellent hunter and an aggressive Alpha. Karin is a Beta with medical knowledge." He explains.

Sakura looks interested at that last part. She was one of the Alpha females in their Pack. She also wanted to become a doctor. That meant that the pink haired woman had something in common with the Oto Beta.

"Well that's useful." She murmurs.

"Look, we aren't interested in picking a fight. We ain't that stupid. You guys outnumber us by a lot. We just want to know where to go to find an unclaimed territory and how to get through this place without humans finding out about werewolves. We're sorry about attacking you, but we were just following our Alpha's orders. What else were we supposed to do?" Suigetsu asks.

Temari frowns. She couldn't exactly argue with that logic, but it still made her uneasy. It made her very uneasy to have four Sound Wolves this close to her when she was pregnant.

"That's a good point. It's difficult to resist an order from your Alpha. It's almost impossible really. The only way to get around an order from an Alpha is to challenge that person for the top slot." The feisty blonde woman observes.

"Exactly. You can see why we didn't want to do that. Orochimaru may be half psychotic, but he's a good fighter." Karin pleads their case.

Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi frown. They were also Alphas so got the invite to discuss the fate of the Oto Wolves. Shisui was currently with some other Konoha Wolves, explaining what had happened. (Someone had to give a firsthand account of what had happened, after all.)

They were all familiar with Orochimaru's battle prowess. It was one of the reasons why they hadn't mounted a rescue mission. The Alpha was battle hardened and once had a large pack. It would have been suicide to try to rescue Sasuke and the pup would have probably gotten killed in the process.

"I can vouch for that much. I've seen that freak fight. He's good. I hate to admit it, but he is." Sasuke mutters.

"Well it certainly all sounds plausible, but it's also just as likely this is all an act. You are going to try to trick us and then steal the Uchihas away." Temari says accusingly.

Kimimaro sighs. They were right to be suspicious. The lot of them would have been stupid, if they weren't. Still it was rather inconvenient.

"Right now, you have all of us restrained. You outnumber us by a massive margin and you actually know the territory. We don't. You have every advantage. We aren't a threat to you." He says.

"We'll just have to get a couple more hotel rooms for the meantime and make sure that we have wolves to watch them. There is a chance they might tell us something useful." Naruto reminds them.

Fugaku sighs and hands Mikoto something. She raises an eyebrow at him curiously. The Alpha just shakes his head in amusement.

"Go get the rooms. I'll cover this one. The Konoha Pack has already sacrificed a lot for our family. It's only fair that we should help out." He reasons.

"Alright, my love. I'll go get the rooms." Mikoto says as she saunters off with the credit card in hand.

"Damn that's a nice saunter." Suigetsu says and owes when he gets swatted four times for that.

The Uchihas swatted him and so did his Mate. The white haired wolf grumbles. Honestly, he made one innocent comment and got hit four times.

"That's MY Mate that you are talking about. Don't give me an easy excuse to rip your throat out." Fugaku growls.

"That's MY mother that you are talking about. I'll rip your dick off, if you even think about it." Sasuke and Itachi say in unison.

"I can't believe you were looking at another woman that way! Hey! He's MY Mate! If anyone gets to rip his dick off, that's me!" Karin growls.

The Uchihas look at each other, as if considering her argument. The three men appear to be mulling the issue over in their heads for a few minutes. Finally, they nod in agreement.

"That's true. You get the first shot. We'll take what's left." Fugaku offers.

"Deal." Karin says simply and Suigetsu whines.

"You know, I think I'm going to like her. Hopefully, they don't turn out to be a bunch of liars." Temari mutters as they all wait for Mikoto to get the rooms.

* * *

After while, they get the Oto Wolves into their new hotel rooms and have some Konoha Wolves stay with them. It was just easier that way. Even with them restrained, no one really wanted to leave them to their own devices.

That was when Sasuke and Naruto went back to their room. Naruto sighs as he glances at Sasuke. He knew that this had to be hard on the other wolf and he couldn't help but feel guilty about pulling rank like that.

"I really am sorry about that. You know that, right?" The blonde asks.

"You don't have to apologize. You're the Head Alpha. It's what Head Alphas do. You're in charge of this Pack. I'm a Beta. That's just the way that it is." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Naruto definitely sensed the storm brewing underneath the surface. It looked like the Uchiha was passive-aggressive underneath it all. His words said one thing, his body language said another.

"It's not like that. I just had to do something to protect you guys. It's not like I get some sort of kick out of ordering you around like he did. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't abuse my authority in that way." The blue eyed werewolf pleads with him.

"Naruto, I know that you aren't like him. Believe me, I know that much. It's just hard for me. My father is an Alpha. My mother is an Alpha. Itachi is an Alpha. The only other Beta in our Pack is Shisui. I'm still the youngest though. That makes me practically an unofficial Omega there." Sasuke begins.

Naruto blinks. He had no idea that Sasuke felt that way. He really wished that his leg wasn't broken and that he could get out of his stupid wheelchair easier. The Uchiha definitely needed a hug.

"Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with a Beta. It doesn't mean that you can't fight. It just means you are naturally less aggressive. I've seen you fight. You kicked Orochimaru's ass. You killed that one Alpha from the Oto Pack. You have absolutely no reason to feel inferior." The other werewolf assures him.

Sasuke sighs. He knew what Naruto was saying was true. It was still a sore spot for him. It hadn't been until Orochimaru kidnapped him, but now it was.

"Thanks, but that doesn't change some fundamental facts. Here, you are the Head Alpha. I might be in the middle of the Pack as far as official hierarchy, but you're still above me. When push comes to shove, you can pull rank. I can't. That's frustrating." Sasuke admits.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just wanted to protect the three of you. That's all." Naruto whines.

The raven haired man blinks. He had never heard Naruto whine before. It was extremely rare to hear an Alpha make that sound.

He couldn't deny that that shit worked though. There was a reason why wolves and werewolves had evolved such vocalizations. It certainly had a way of deescalating tense situations. It brought out a werewolf's instinctive urge to comfort a pack member and generally ended fights.

"I know. I'm sorry. It wasn't what you did. It's my own issue. It's got nothing to do with you." Sasuke whispers as he sits in Naruto's lap and kisses him.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Sasuke had forgiven him. That and damn did he enjoy kissing the beautiful Beta.

His leg might be broken, but he wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this. Naruto deepens the kiss and grabs Sasuke's ass. He really loved those new jeans on him. (Sasuke had worn them on the way out of the clothing store.)

"If I give you an inch, you try to take a mile." Sasuke whispers after breaking the kiss.

"Well yeah. Can you really blame me though? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" The blonde asks with a grin.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was Naruto. There was no telling what was going to come out of his mouth at any given time.

As much as he wanted to deny it, his Inner Wolf was definitely pleased by the compliment. It really liked being lavished with praise. Even if it was for something as trivial as beauty, the wolf didn't care. It had an instinctive desire to please its Mate.

"Now and then. I'm not really a Narcissist though. Staring at my reflection, just doesn't do it for me." Sasuke taunts him with a smirk.

"You have to be the sassiest Beta that I have ever met in my life." Naruto muses.

"And you're the craziest Alpha, that I've ever met. I guess that makes us even. You're crazy in a mostly good way though. Just don't do anything like that again. I don't want to lose you. Alright?" Sasuke whispers.

Naruto smiles and nuzzles Sasuke. The other wolf might not be directly saying it, but he was implying it. He was implying that he cared and maybe wanted to be Mates. The blonde was confident that with time, he'd win the Uchiha over.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hotel, Shisui was briefing some of the other werewolves. They needed to be told what was going on. If things weren't explained to them soon, a panic was going to start.

"Some Oto Wolves somehow found their way into Human Territory. They found us and want help. They barely know anything about humans. Their names are Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Kimimaro. According to them, all they want is to find somewhere safe to settle. They're claiming that Orochimaru has lost his mind. That he wants Sasuke back so badly, that he's willing to sacrifice for him." Shisui explains.

"Do you believe them?" Ayame asks softly.

Shisui sighs. In all honesty, he wasn't entirely sure. It would be quite a convincing cover story. Orochimaru was a clever wolf. It wasn't entirely unconceivable that he would come up with something like this in an effort to trick them.

"I'm not sure. I know that the Alphas are questioning them now." Shisui continues.

The other wolves didn't look too thrilled at the news. It was understandable. These wolves had been part of the attack on their home. Now they were supposed to shelter them? That went against every wolf's instincts in a major way.

"I'm sure that they'll figure something out. We have to have faith in the Alphas. We're lucky to have so many." Hinata offers.

That was the nice thing about Omegas. They were always there to help soothe tensions. They were the very definition of low-maintenance.

"I hope so, Hinata. I hope so." Ino says.

"Right now, there isn't much that we can do. All we can do is wait. Besides, the Oto Wolves are carefully restrained and we outnumber them. Most of us are more familiar with this territory than they are. If they try anything, it will be the last mistake that they make." The Uchiha assures them and the other wolves nod in agreement.

Shisui wasn't sure that this would work out. He knew that it was important to pretend otherwise though. The last thing that any of them needed was for a panic to start. That would only end in disaster.

"Well it's late. We should all turn in. Some of us have work and school tomorrow." Choji points out.

"That's true. Good night, everyone. Ayame, would you like me to escort you to your room?" The Uchiha offers.

"I'd like that." The Beta replies with a sweet smile as everyone begins dispersing.

Shisui smiles as he leads the beautiful sandy blonde off. He was quite pleased with his potential choice in Mate. She was beautiful and sweet. She was certainly even tempered. Ayame would be a good choice.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll find a way to figure this all out." He says.

"I know that we will. We always do, but I can't lie. I don't really feel safe in this hotel, knowing that the Oto Wolves are here." She whispers.

"Would you like for me to stay the night with you? Would that make you feel safer?" He asks.

Ayame smiles. Shisui was such a gentleman. He was always trying to put everyone at ease. That's what she liked most about him really.

"I'd like that." She replies with a shy smile.

"Good because so would I." He says with a smirk as they head into her room and lock the door behind them.

Shisui wasn't sure what was going to come next. He did know one thing though. He was currently having a sleepover with a beautiful blonde. There were certainly much worse ways to pass the time as you waited for the calm before the storm to end.


	11. Becoming a Blender Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is focused on becoming a Blender Wolf as Orochimaru continues plotting against the Konoha Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Status Clarifications: Just in case anyone is having a hard time keeping track, I decided to post a list of the main characters statuses for your convenience. Happy reading.
> 
> Naruto: Head Alpha/Protector.
> 
> Sasuke: Beta/Nurturer.
> 
> Gaara: Alpha/Nurturer.
> 
> Itachi: Alpha/Protector.
> 
> Shisui: Beta/Protector.

The next day, Sasuke sighs and tries his best not to whine. It was hard though. Naruto was going back to that school of his. He really didn't want to let the blonde out of his sight. Unfortunately, the Alpha had made up his mind that he was going and that was that.

"Sasuke, don't look at me that way. You are making this a lot harder than it has to be. I'll be back in a few hours. The Oto Wolves don't know where we are and even if they did, I doubt they'd be dumb enough to attack a hotel. There are too many humans. Besides, Gaara doesn't have work or school today. He'll be staying with you. If something goes wrong, I have faith he'll be able to protect you." The blonde reasons.

"I don't need anyone to protect me! I'm just worried about you. We don't know where Orochimaru is. What if he finds out where your school is and attacks you there?" Sasuke demands.

"Then I'll run over his toes with my wheelchair. I'll be back soon. I promise." Naruto says as he kisses him.

Sasuke returns the kiss. He still didn't like it. The Beta just couldn't understand why the blonde had to leave so badly. He would have preferred it, if the injured wolf didn't leave his sight until he was fully healed.

"Alright. Stay safe. I mean it." Sasuke tells him.

"Yes, Sir!" Naruto says as he gives Sasuke a mock salute.

The Beta rolls his eyes playfully and swats Naruto upside the head for that one. Honestly, sometime he wondered how Naruto was even an Alpha. He was as mischievous as an Omega.

"Well you better get going. You don't want to be late to this school thing. I still don't really understand its purpose." Sasuke admits.

"Trust me, there are definitely days where I feel the same way. You're right though. If I don't scoot, I'll be late. I don't want to get detention." Naruto says as he wheels himself off and heads towards the elevator.

Sasuke sighs as he watches the blue eyed werewolf head off. He had no idea what he was going to do about his situation with Naruto. His heat was swiftly approaching and he was running out of time to decide.

The raven haired man was going to have to make a decision. Either he'd take Naruto as his Mate this season or he'd have to avoid his Alpha for a week or two. It was as simple as that.

"Maybe I should. My Inner Wolf has already accepted him." He mutters.

It was still hard though. As much as he adored Naruto, it was hard for Sasuke to get over his time in the Sound. He had been trained to be the Perfect Mate and that still rubbed him the wrong way.

Of course, he realized that wasn't the gorgeous Alpha's fault. Naruto had been nothing but kind to him. The blonde had only pulled rank on him once. Naruto had had plenty of chances to do that or to Force Mate him, but he hadn't. He was a good wolf.

"Maybe I should talk to mother about this." He says with a sigh.

Itachi and Shisui would never let him live it down. He couldn't talk to them about it. Fugaku was an Alpha Protector. Sasuke loved his father, but they shared little in common when it came to Mating Choices. Mikoto though would understand. She was his mother and liked males as well. That had to count for something.

* * *

With that thought in mind, Sasuke proceeds to head towards his mother's and father's room. That was just another way that Sasuke knew his Heat was coming up. His parents were being even more affectionate towards each other than usual.

"Mother?" He asks as he knocks on her door.

A minute or two later, Mikoto opens the door. She smiles when she sees Sasuke and gestures for him to come in. Sasuke does so and looks around for his father. He didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed, when he didn't see him.

"Mother, where's father?" He inquires.

"Oh your father went to get us some breakfast. Is everything okay, Baby?" She replies in concern.

Sasuke sighs. Well that was good. It would be embarrassing, if his father found out that he was Mating Shy. His mother, he could live with. Fugaku was another story though.

"Good. I'm glad that he's okay. I guess that I'm just feeling jumpy with everything going on. That and I wanted to talk to you about something. Please don't tell him about this conversation." He pleads.

Mikoto raises an eyebrow. She had no idea what would elicit this type of reaction in Sasuke. Why was he so worried about Fugaku finding out about whatever he was about to say?

"I promise that I won't tell him. You have my word. What's going on?" The dark beauty asks softly.

"It's just that my Heat is coming up soon. I don't know what to do about it. Naruto obviously wants to Mate and I really do like him. My Inner Wolf is dead set on him. He'd be a great choice, but it's hard. I can't forget what happened to me at the Sound." He admits.

Mikoto sighs as she takes her youngest pup into her arms and hugs him. Her heart ached for Sasuke. He had suffered so much and now that he was finally free, he was still suffering.

"That's only natural. You have been through a lot. I'd be surprised, if you weren't Mating Shy. What does your heart tell you? I know what your head is telling you. Your head is urging you to be cautious. That's only natural, but what does your heart tell you?" The Alpha female questions him gently.

"That he's my Mate. He's hurt though." Sasuke says.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. Sasuke was just grasping at excuses. In a way, it was adorable. Pups could be so Mating Shy sometimes.

"You know as well as I do that he'll likely be healed by the time your Heat hits. That and it's only his leg that is injured, not his tail. I doubt that a broken leg would really keep him from being with you." Mikoto says with a sly wink.

Sasuke felt his face burn brightly in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that his mother of all people was being so directly about THAT. It was unsettling, really.

"That's true. Well glad that we had this talk. I should probably go before father gets back. Remember, please don't tell him what we talked about. He'd never let me live it down." The raven haired man begs.

"Sasuke, he's your father. He's not going to tease you about something like this. He loves you. He wouldn't hurt you in that way, but I won't tell him. I made you a promise and I always keep my promises." Mikoto assures him.

"Okay. Great. I'll see you later." Sasuke says as he darts off.

The she-wolf smiles. Well it looked like she was going to be a grandmother rather soon. Hmm. She was a bit young for that, but she couldn't wait to see her grandpups!

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto heads off to school, along with all the members of the rookie ninja, except for Shikamaru. That lazy genius had managed to skip a couple years of high school. He was now in college. (The lucky bastard, Naruto muses to himself.)

He grumbles as he wheels himself to his Math Class. Seriously, he had math first period! That was just cruelty. He was barely awake and supposed to be able to focus on something as boring as math?!

"Alright class, today we are going to focus on Quadratic Equations." Iruka begins.

Naruto says as he gets out his notebook and begins copying whatever mumbo jumbo his math teacher was putting on the board. The blonde couldn't make heads or tails of it. Speaking of tails, damn Sasuke had two very nice tails.

He could have been back at the hotel with a very gorgeous Beta, but no. He had done the responsible thing and gone to school. Damn it. Naruto really should have just played hooky.

"Naruto." Iruka calls out to him.

He could be cuddled up to the Uchiha right now. That or maybe he could have convinced the other werewolf to model his new boxers for him. That could have been fun. Sasuke really did have such an amazing ass.

"Naruto!" His teacher tries again, realizing that the blonde must have been daydreaming.

He had an amazing everything actually. Sasuke really was a walking wet dream. It wasn't fair. Damn Orochimaru for messing with his head. If it wasn't for that sick freak, Naruto probably would have been able to Claim the other werewolf by now!

SNAP! Iruka cracked a ruler against Naruto's desk. Finally, the blue eyed high school student snapped out of his daydream.

"EEP!" Naruto cries out in shock.

"Your head is completely in the clouds. I have been trying to get you attention for the past five minutes. Perhaps you should go see the nurse. Maybe your pain medication dosage is too high." Iruka grumbles.

"Oh right. Yeah. Sure. I'll go see the nurse. Thank you, Iruka. Sorry." He mumbles in embarrassment.

Iruka sighs and writes Naruto up a pass to go see the nurse. He couldn't entirely blame the kid. It looked like he had messed up his leg, damn good. Still it was annoying to be ignored that long.

"It's fine. Just go get looked at." He says as he hands him the pass and turns his attention back to the rest of his class.

Naruto nods as he heads off to the nurse's office. He didn't really need to see the nurse, but it gave him an excuse to get out of math. Damn. He couldn't believe that he had totally spaced out like that.

"Friend Naruto! What are you doing out in the halls?" Lee asks.

Lee was Hall Monitor. The blonde thought that was the geekiest thing ever, but the eccentric werewolf seemed proud of his position. So Naruto didn't tease him about it.

"Hey, Lee. Just going to the nurse. Don't worry. I got my hall pass and everything." Naruto answers and he flashes his pass for good measure.

"Are you alright? It says that you are going to the nurse's office." The bushy browed boy asks in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Iruka just caught me daydreaming and assumed it was because of my leg. I'll be fine. Everyone still on for lunch?" Naruto inquries.

"Yes! Wouldn't miss it for the world. We have to stick close together. Never know when Orochimaru might try to cause trouble again." Lee says with a firm nod of his head.

Naruto nods in agreement. After he says his goodbyes to Lee, he wheels himself to the nurse's office. The blue eyed werewolf was grateful that he had gotten out of math, but he couldn't wait to get home. He couldn't wait to get back to Sasuke.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Itachi was having a bad day. He couldn't focus on anything and he knew the reason why. His Heat had come early this year. Damn it.

"Do you think that you could take Sasuke with you and Ayame to Tsukuyomi for a few hours? Just until Naruto gets back from school?" He asks.

Itachi's Heat was driving him crazy, but he wouldn't leave Sasuke unprotected. He knew that his brother could handle himself, but he'd feel better if the pup wasn't left alone.

"Yeah. We could do that. Something wrong?" Shisui asks with Ayame at his side.

"Just that my Heat struck early. Don't worry. I'll handle it." He says.

Shisui smirks. He was pretty sure he had a damn good idea of exactly how the other Uchiha planned to handle his Heat. Well more accurately, he had a good idea who Itachi was planning to have handle it for him.

"Alright. We'll go get him. Have fun." Shisui replies with a wink as he bounds off with the beautiful Beta to find his cousin.

* * *

Thankfully, Sasuke was already back in his room by the time Shisui knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the younger Uchiha to answer. Sasuke smiles at his cousin.

"Morning, Shisui." He says.

"Good morning. Ayame and I would like to take you back to the store today. I think that it will be enormously beneficial for your education. There's so much that you can learn there. We'll make a Blender Wolf out of you in no time!" He says happily.

"Um alright." Sasuke says as he looks at Gaara uncertainly.

The red head shrugs. He didn't really mind going to a clothing store with the other wolves. He wasn't much of a shopper by nature, but he didn't detest the activity.

"That's fine. I'll go with you." The Alpha states.

"No. No. You should stay here. You're an Alpha. It's your job to protect the pack as a whole and we can call you, if something goes wrong." Shisui says.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. He wasn't an idiot. Clearly, something was going on and he was going to figure out what it was.

"I'm not leaving Sasuke, without a damn good reason to do so. Naruto has entrusted me with his welfare." The Nurturer argues.

Ayame giggles. She walks over to Gaara and whispers something in his ears. Sasuke wasn't sure what she said, but it made Gaara's eyes widen and suddenly the young werewolf was a whole lot more agreeable.

"Alright. I guess you're right. I'll stay behind. Call me, if anything goes wrong. I mean ANYTHING. I don't care how minor it is." The red head insists.

"We'll certainly let you know." Shisui assures him as he heads off with Sasuke and Ayame.

* * *

It didn't take long for Itachi to show up in Gaara's room. He locks the door behind them and pins the red head to the wall, kissing him. He smiles when the other Alpha returns the kiss and didn't seem to mind the abruptness.

"That was clever of you to send them off." Gaara muses after breaking the kiss.

"Thank you. I was hoping that you would be agreeable to the idea of helping me through my Heat." He murmurs as he caresses Gaara's cheek.

"Trust me, I am MORE than agreeable to the idea." The Nurturer says with a smirk.

* * *

In another room at the hotel, the Oto Wolves were still being closely watched. None of them were too happy about that fact, especially Suigetsu. Suigetsu wasn't shy about voicing his displeasure at the agreement either.

"Oh come on. I think that you all know that this is stupid. We aren't dumb enough to attack you." He grumbles.

"You're lucky that we haven't killed you. Don't give us a reason to change our minds." Shikamaru informs him with a yawn.

Karin watches Shikamaru warily. He seemed tired. Maybe they could escape or maybe he wasn't naturally aggressive. There was a chance that they might be able to reason with him.

"Please forgive my Mate's lack of tact. He's right though. We aren't a threat to any of you." She pleads.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. While he would like to believe that, he wasn't stupid. These were Oto Wolves. Sure, they were claiming to be refugees. That didn't necessarily make their claims true though.

"It's fine. I don't really expect Sound Wolves to have manners." He mutters in disgust.

Personally, he didn't want the Oto Wolves anywhere near them. His Mate was pregnant. He wasn't in the mood to assume that they were innocent until proven guilty. In his mind, it was the opposite.

Shikamaru knew better than to voice that opinion though. He wasn't an Alpha and never would be. It just wasn't how he was wired. So he would respect his friend's decision. That didn't mean that he had to like it though.

"We were just following orders. It had nothing to do with manners." Jugo protests softly and Shikamaru shrugs.

Maybe that was true. The genius wolf wasn't feeling that genius though. It was better safe than sorry.

"I guess we'll find out in time, if that's true or not." He states.

Kimimaro frowns. This was one wolf who was definitely suspicious of them. He couldn't blame the man, but that didn't make things any easier.

They were going to have to find a way to get the Konoha Wolves to trust them. Of course, that was easier said than done. He would think of something though.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Konoha Pack, Orochimaru was still a very busy wolf. His Pack had traveled far and wide to recruit new wolves. They were having moderate success.

"Why should we follow an Alpha with only one eye?" Another Alpha named Zabuza demands.

Orochimaru fought back a snarl. This wasn't an uncommon question. Damn the Konoha Pack. This was all their fault. They had to go and upset the natural order of things. As if that wasn't bad enough, they had taken one of his eyes!

"Because I'm the Alpha that survived such an injury. I also know where FIVE Uchihas are. Three of them are unmated males as well. Though one of them will be mine. That means there will be two potential Uchiha males for you to Mate, if you join us and prove yourself worthy." He says smugly.

That generally won him over converts. It was a slow process, but his pack was almost back to its previous numbers. Orochimaru was frustrated at the pace of growth, but it was still growth.

"I already have a Mate." Zabuza says as he gestures to a beautiful midnight black wolf with silky fur and large chocolate brown doe eyes.

"Oh I see. Well she is certainly beautiful, but we also have a large territory. Are you and your Mate alone?" He asks.

Orochimaru receives an annoyed snarl and a smack for his efforts. Apparently, he must have said something to unwittingly offend the pair. He felt himself grow confused as to why they were so annoyed.

"Why did you strike me?!" He demands in outrage.

"My Mate is beautiful, but Haku is a MALE." Zabuza growls in irritation.

Oh. Well that explained why the doe eyed wolf currently looked like they wanted to rip his throat out.

"My apologies. It's just rare to see a male with such a luxurious coat." He says.

Haku rolls his eyes and nuzzles his Mate. Honestly, he didn't really care for the strange Alpha that had found them and was now trying to get them to join his Pack. He would follow what Zabuza said though. He trusted his Mate completely.

"Yes, we're alone. I suppose it would be good to be part of a larger pack. It would be better for us later on. Eventually, one or more of us will get sick or hurt." He mutters.

Haku grumbles. He still didn't like the idea of becoming an Oto Wolf, but Zabuza was right. It would certainly be better for them, strategically. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

"If you wish to go, I will follow you. You know that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, my love. You need only ask." Haku whispers.

Zabuza smiles. He really did have the best Mate. Haku was younger than him, but he had learned quickly. He was an excellent hunter and gatherer. Not only that, but Haku was absolutely stunning.

"We will go with you, but you better not try any funny business." Zabuza says.

"Good. I am glad that you have decided to join us. Welcome to the Oto Pack." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

* * *

Back at Tsukuyomi, Sasuke nods as Shisui attempts once more to explain about money. The youngest Uchiha was beginning to understand how you could tell what each slip of paper or coin was worth. Apparently, the "bills" with the hundreds on them, were particularly desirable.

"I think you're really getting the hang of it." Ayame tells him encouragingly.

"Thank you. I am trying. I just feel so behind everyone else." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"You'll get there, Sasuke. You're smart. It will just take awhile to get used to everything." Shisui offers and the Beta nods.

Sasuke smiles as he watches the new couple interact. Shisui hadn't Claimed her yet, but all the signs were there. Seeing them together was heartwarming, but also made him miss Naruto more.

It had only been an hour or so, but Sasuke really hated Naruto's school. He didn't understand what its purpose was. The only thing he knew is that it took Naruto away from it. He really should introduce this school to his claws. Hmpf.

"Yeah. I know. So what do you guys think about the whole Oto Wolf Situation?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't know really. You know them best. The rest of us are all shooting in the dark." Shisui admits.

Sasuke sighs. He did know them best, but that didn't mean much. The Beta hadn't interacted much with the other Oto Wolves, if he could avoid it.

Why would he? They were all just trying to seduce him into becoming their Mate. While Orochimaru had made it clear that he was supposed to be off limits, Sasuke knew the truth. The only wolves that he was safe from were the Mated ones and even then, he wouldn't turn his back on them.

"I don't know. They never did anything to me. That doesn't necessarily mean that they can be trusted though." He admits.

"We'll just have to see what happens. They're right. We do have every advantage on them. It'd be idiotic for them to try anything." Ayame insists.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Yeah. It would be pretty stupid. Suigetsu had been known to be rather reckless now and then though. He wasn't entirely certain that he would put anything past the Alpha.

"That's true. Do you know what time Naruto gets out of school? I'm still learning how to tell time. It's so complicated." He grumbles.

"Not for a few hours. Just be patient. I know that you miss him, but school is usually important to Blender Wolves. Ideally, we'll eventually get you ready to go to school as well. Though I imagine, that won't be until college." Shisui says thoughtfully.

"What's college?" Sasuke asks.

Shisui shakes his head in amusement. The poor pup had a lot to learn. Honestly, he was impressed at how well his cousin was dealing with well **_everything._** This had to be overwhelming for him.

"You'll see. It's basically school for older pups. Not everyone goes there. It's optional." Shisui explains.

"Why the fuck would anyone want to go there, if it's optional?" Sasuke asks.

Shisui chuckles. Oh yes, Sasuke had a lot to learn. That was alright though. It was certainly going to be amusing to watch him become a Blender Wolf.


	12. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air for almost everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Two weeks later and Naruto was an extremely frustrated werewolf. He grumbles as he sits down at lunch and glances at the clock for the thousandth time that day. Just two more hours and he could go home to his beautiful Beta.

Itachi had gone into heat early and first. Thankfully, Gaara had some vacation time saved up and was far enough ahead on his coursework, that he was able to play hooky for two weeks! The blonde was almost positive that they were officially Mated by now.

"I've always kinda wondered about something. I mean I don't want to be rude, but I'm just curious." Naruto says at lunch to his pack members.

"What are you curious about?" Sakura asks as she bites into her sandwich.

"Well you, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are all girls. So you guys go into heat. How are you able to function at school?" The blue eyed werewolf asks.

The reactions to such a question were mixed at best. Sakura and Ino twitch and mutter something about perverts. Hinata blushes and tries to hide her face. Fortunately, Tenten decided to answer him.

"We take a medication that dulls the effects of our heat. We're still in heat, but it's manageable. Well at least till we get home, anyway. I'm not sure if the medication would work on the male Uchihas. Well other than Mikoto. It was designed for females originally." The brunette replies tactfully.

"Oh that's cool. Yeah. That makes sense." Naruto says and he returns his attention to his food and thoughts of Mating.

Gaara and Itachi hadn't left their hotel room at all. At some point, one of them had hung a **_Do Not Disturb_** sign on the door and that had been that. Sometimes the blonde could hear the pair of them going at it and that was also driving him crazy.

After Itachi and Gaara, Fugaku and Mikoto had gone into heat. They were even worse in some ways because **_both_** of them were lost to their instincts. Despite the fact that Fugaku was a Protector and Mated to a female, the drive was still there.

"Yeah. Thank goodness for the medicine." Hinata mumbles shyly and Naruto nods in agreement.

Sasuke had been rather traumatized when he almost walked in on them once. Disturbingly enough, Naruto had gotten an eyeful of his parents not long after that. So he could sympathize with the traumatized Uchiha.

Not surprisingly, Shisui and Ayame had Mated. The two of them had finished their Heats a few days ago. They seemed happy together.

"So have we found anything out from the Oto Wolves yet?" Choji asks, deciding to change the subject.

"We'll we are learning all sorts of things about what Orochimaru is like and how he might act in certain situations. We obviously know where they live. Now it's just a matter of planning the attack and pulling it off. Though I think it's probably better to wait until everyone is **_settled in_**." Naruto answers him.

Settled in was code for they'd deal with the Oto Wolves after everyone's heat was dealt with. Sasuke was likely about to go into heat. All of his family already had and he had been more cuddly lately.

Naruto shivers at the thought. Assuming that Sasuke was willing, he couldn't wait for the other wolf to go into heat. Naruto was going to chain the beautiful Beta to the bed and going to engage in extremely thorough Claiming.

"Good idea." Kiba agrees as he kisses Hinata's cheek.

It was rather obvious that the boisterous Beta was hoping to persuade the sweet Omega to be his Mate. Naruto was happy for them. He just really wished that his own Beta would stop being so shy.

Well maybe shy wasn't the right word. Naruto didn't think that Sasuke was bashful. It was more like he was being extremely cautious. He couldn't blame the wolf. He had been through a lot. It was still frustrating though.

"Man I wish that we could just go home, already." He mutters.

Naruto stops his pouting temporarily to wave at Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya was a werewolf. He was a lone wolf though. Sometimes he still visited their Pack. Tsunade was the principle of their school and human.

Jiraiya had been in love with his childhood friend for years. Naturally, he was a bit scared to tell her that because he was furrier than most men she normally would have gone for. The blonde Alpha wasn't really sure if Tsunade knew that Jiraiya was a werewolf or not.

"Do you think that Jiraiya is finally going to ask her to be his Mate?" Lee asks.

"I don't know. I mean he's been really doing that whole admiring from a distance thing for awhile." Naruto says.

Human-werewolf Matings were pretty rare. Maybe ten percent of all Matings were between a werewolf and human. When they did happen, usually the human was turned into a werewolf.

There were two ways that you could become a werewolf. The most common way was being born one. The other way was to be turned.

"I hope that they do. It would be so romantic!" Ino gushes and Naruto rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

These days, turning someone was a complicated affair. You had to get approval. Werewolves did have a system of government. You had to send in an application and get approved. Wolves that turned people without getting approval first were generally punished. The punishment varied, but it was almost always unpleasant.

It was annoying, but the blue eyed werewolf understood the reason why such rules were in place. They had to be very careful about who they turned. The last thing anyone wanted was for a human to become one of them and then go turn themselves into a lab somewhere in hopes of becoming rich and famous.

"Yeah. It would. It'd be nice if Pervy Sage actually Mated for once instead of writing about it." Naruto says with a smirk.

Tsunade was the principle, but Jiraiya was an English Teacher. He was also a famous author. The man had made quite a lot of money by writing romance novels. Seriously, he had made several bestseller lists.

"Yeah. That would be a new experience for him." Shino agrees with a quiet laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi and Gaara were still back in their hotel room. Their hotel room that they hadn't left for two weeks. Two very blissful weeks.

**Warning Citrus Scene**

Gaara didn't have any desire to leave at the moment or ever really. Currently, he had a gorgeous Uchiha straddling his waist and riding him. He smiles and pulls Itachi down for a heated kiss.

"You feel so good." Itachi growls after returning the kiss.

"So do you." Gaara whispers as he slams inside his sultry Mate's spot causing both of them to moan.

Beautiful. There really wasn't anything more beautiful than the sight of his naked Mate on the brink of orgasm. The Protector's Mating Mark was completely exposed and that just aroused the red head even more.

He could feel the now familiar, but still amazing feeling of his own release spiraling towards him. Judging by the fact that Itachi was moaning louder and rocking against him faster, his Mate was also close.

"Together." He says simply as he grips Itachi's hips and slams into him harder and faster.

"Together." Itachi pants out in agreement.

He knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Itachi still wasn't exactly certain what it was about the feral Nurturer that drove him to the edge of insanity and back again. It was a beautiful insanity though.

A beautiful insanity with seafoam green eyes and crimson red hair that happened to be very well endowed. His Mate also had an excellent sense of direction, always knowing exactly where his spot was. That was why Itachi suddenly screams in pleasure as he came hard and his Mate soon joined him in ecstasy.

"You're amazing." Gaara whispers as he slides out of his Mate and the two lay in each other's arms, panting as they try desperately to catch their breath.

**End of Citrus Scene**

"So are you. I'm sorry though." Itachi murmurs as he caresses his Mate's face and admires the splendor that was his Mate.

"What are you sorry about?" The red head asks in confusion.

Itachi sighs. He felt guilty. He had gone into Heat and his Mate had been extremely attentive with him, but the Uchiha couldn't give him pups. It wouldn't be smart. Not with Orochimaru still lurking somewhere out there.

"That I couldn't have your pups this time. It's just I don't want to risk getting pregnant while the Oto Pack is still a threat. I do want your pups." He assures him.

"You don't have to apologize for that. Yes, I want to have pups with you. It's only natural to want children with your Mate, but you're right. It wouldn't be smart to have them now. We just have to be patient. In the meantime, we can just enjoy practicing." Gaara tells him with a smirk.

Itachi smiles. The red head really was such a Nurturer. He always knew exactly what to say or what to do to make him feel better.

"Yes, practicing is **_quite_** enjoyable." Itachi says with a sly smile.

"Very enjoyable." Gaara agrees and he kisses his new Mate once more.

Itachi returns the kiss and smiles as he curls up against his Mate. He was very fortunate. Somehow they had found Sasuke, a new Pack, and now he had a hot red head for his Mate. It was almost perfect really.

Well there was just one more thing that they had to do. They had to deal with the Oto Pack somehow. Then everything would be perfect. After that, he would be glad to have pups with Gaara.

* * *

Back in Oto Territory, Orochimaru smirks. He had assembled enough wolves that he was confident that they would be able to defeat the Konoha Pack. It was now just a matter of training them.

"Do you really think that these pups are ready to take on a pack that has Minato in it?" Zabuza asks.

He had heard of the golden furred wolf. To put it mildly, that was an Alpha that no one should trifle with. Naturally, that just made Zabuza all the more eager to face him in battle.

"Not yet. Soon they will be ready though." Orochimaru replies.

Haku was down with the other wolves. The Omega was a shockingly skilled fighter. Apparently, it was only Haku's personality that kept him from being considered an Alpha. He sure fought like an Alpha.

"Your Mate is quite the interesting individual. Fights like an Alpha and avoids conflicts like an Omega. Mediates disputes like a Beta." The elder Alpha muses.

"Haku is special. I've always known that. I found him when he was a small pup. His parents were Ancestral Wolves. It was a harsh winter that year. They didn't make it. Haku was skin and bones when I found him." Zabuza says.

Orochimaru nods. Ah yes, a Scrapper. Those always made for the most loyal Pack Members. A Scrapper was a young or small wolf that survived in spite of the odds against them. They could be any rank really, but they were always determined wolves and excellent Pack members.

"I'm certain that you will both be an asset to our cause." Orochimaru offers.

"I'm not one of those pups that you recruited because they are panting at the prospect of an Uchiha for a Mate. I don't need you to butter me up. I know what you are trying to do. I don't really care about the ethics of it. I'm just glad to have a good territory for Haku and I to settle in. If you want to Mate with an Uchiha, that's your business. I don't care." The other wolf replies.

Orochimaru smirks. Zabuza if nothing else was an extremely honest wolf. To a certain degree, he admired that trait. Unfortunately, the one eyed Alpha was positive that it would get him killed one day.

"Very well. It looks like some of the Betas managed to kill an elk. Shall we?" He asks and Zabuza nods.

He slinks over to where the kill was and soon finds his Mate. Orochimaru watches as Zabuza fluffs Haku affectionately and the younger wolf returns the gesture. He sighs.

Soon he would have his own Mate to fluff and be fluffed by. Sasuke would learn his proper place, eventually. It was just unfortunate that he was being so stubborn. That was alright though. Orochimaru could be patient.

"After all, I've already waited ten years for him. What's a little longer. I imagine that his Heat will be coming up shortly. There will be no better time to strike than that." He muses.

The Season would also impact all the female wolves in the Konoha Pack. That and Sasuke's family members would also be dealing with their own Heats. While the Konoha Pack was _distracted_ he would simply slip in and grab all the Uchihas.

It was the perfect plan. Orochimaru just had to time it perfectly. He licks his lips in anticipation. It wouldn't be long now until the Oto Pack would get their revenge and he'd have his Mate back.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the Taka Pack was eating lunch. Naturally, they were being supervised. Thankfully, Shikamaru at least was giving them enough space that they could have a conversation without him overhearing everything. He was more interested in their body language anyway.

"So why are we calling it Taka again?" Suigetsu asks.

"It means Hawk. We are going to fly to our freedom like hawks." Kimimaro explains in an exasperated tone of voice.

Honestly, he thought that the symbolism was rather obvious. Then again, this was Suigetsu. He was a very literal thinker. The man didn't really spend much time thinking about symbolism.

"I like it." Jugo says with a smile.

"Of course, YOU like it! You're his Mate. You'd agree with ANYTHING that he suggested!" The violet eyed werewolf points out.

Karin sighs. She swats her Mate upside the head for that remark. He really did need to work on his manners. The man could be quite sweet when he wanted to be, but most of the time he was a little on the vulgar side.

"Will you be nice?!" She demands.

"Owe! Don't hit me, woman!" He growls in annoyance at being smacked.

"I'll hit you until you learn how to behave yourself. I can't believe you. You act like an overgrown pup sometimes!" She grumbles at him.

Jugo just shakes his head in amusement. He really hoped that Karin would go into Heat soon. This was getting a little ridiculous.

"So I think that most of us agree that we shall call each other Taka. Though that really isn't as important as figuring a way to get out of here." Jugo offers diplomatically.

"Yeah. You're right. I think they are starting to warm up to us. Well at least a little bit. We did give them lots of good info." Suigetsu reasons.

Kimimaro nods in agreement. Their only hope was that the Konoha Pack would be reasonable and let them go. They had no chance of beating such a large Pack on their own.

* * *

At that same time, Sasuke was growing more and more frustrated. He felt so fucking **_HOT_**. It was like his body was on fire. It felt good and yet painful at the same time.

"So this is what it's like to be in Heat." He snarls in annoyance as he glances at the clock.

Naruto wouldn't be home for another hour and a half. Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should be grateful for the fact he could now tell time or not. An hour and a half wasn't really that long, but it felt like an eternity.

"Maybe a cold shower will help." He mutters to himself as he quickly heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

Showers were quite versatile. You could use them to get clean, for sexy fun times, or to make certain problems go away. Sasuke supposed that for now he was just going to have to settle on the last two.

"God, I hope he gets back soon." Sasuke mutters.

* * *

Back at Naruto's high school, the young Konoha Wolves beam when an announcement blares over the loudspeaker. They were getting off early! The snow was coming down too hard and fast to chance waiting until later for the buses to take the students home.

"This is great!" Naruto says as they all head to their lockers to get their stuff.

"This is a most youthful day!" Lee beams in agreement.

"You kids have a great Snow Day. Well half of a Snow Day anyway. I suppose it still counts since it is Friday." Asuma says as he walks past the students.

Asuma was a gym teacher. He was human. Most of the people in the school were. So that didn't bother the Konoha Pack. He would have made a good Beta Nurturer though.

"We will! Have a great weekend!" Naruto calls out as the werewolves rush towards the door and head off to their respective cars.

Well Naruto wheeled himself towards his car anyway. He was still stuck pretending to be hurt when he was out and about. Humans didn't recover from broken legs as quickly as werewolves did. Oh well. It was a minor annoyance.

Nothing else mattered, except the fact that he was getting out of school early and going "home" to Sasuke. The blonde smiles as he gets in his car and Choji drives them back to the hotel. Sasuke was going to be so surprised to see him home early.

"Sasuke's going to be so surprised to see us get home early!" Naruto says happily.

"So he figured out how to tell time?" Choji asks curiously and the blonde nods his head vigorously.

"Yeah. He'll be a Blender Wolf in no time. He's learning really fast. I don't think that I would have adjusted nearly as quickly as he is, if I was in his shoes." The blue eyed werewolf admits.

Choji tilts his head to the side as he considers this. He sometimes forgot that the Uchiha was essentially an Ancestral Wolf. His Birth Pack might be Blenders, but he was raised for most of his life to be an Ancestral Wolf. It had to be really confusing for him.

"Yeah. I'm glad that he's settling in so well. I'm happy for you two. Let's get home." Choji replies with a smile as he drives them back to the hotel.

It didn't take long for them to get there. Naruto sighs as he wheels himself to the elevator. It would have been faster, if he could have gone on foot. Still he had to keep up appearances. He supposed that he could wake a couple extra minutes.

* * *

The elevator goes BING a few minutes later and the blonde wheels himself out of it. A few short seconds later, he manages to get to his room. The blonde cheerfully knocks on the door. Sasuke answered almost immediately and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hey, Sasuke! We got out of school early! It's a Snow Day! So that means the weekend started early!" The Alpha greets him happily.

Sasuke now understood that to some humans weekends meant "lazy days." He liked weekends because it meant that Naruto didn't have to go off to his stupid school. He didn't really understand the concept of a Snow Day, but decides he'd ask about that later.

All that mattered now was that Naruto was home. Thank God. He had been going insane.

"Good. You can explain what a Snow Day is some other time. I missed you." Sasuke growls seductively at the other wolf as he quickly sits in Naruto's lap and kisses him.

Naruto blinks and kisses back. Well that was a Hell of a **_Welcome Home_**. He could get used to this. He smiles and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck as he deepens it.

That's when he noticed something. Sasuke was soaking wet and wearing only a bathrobe. He had clearly just been in the shower and his scent was driving him even more crazy than usual.

"Sasuke, did your heat start?" The blonde asks, after breaking the kiss.

"Yes, like I said. I **_missed_** you. I've been thinking about you **_ALL_** day." Sasuke pants hotly into his ear as he reaches for the zipper on Naruto's jeans.

"I feel the same way. Are you sure this is what you want though?" He asks.

Normally, Sasuke would have appreciated the gentlemanly gesture. Really, he would have. Not right now though. Right now, his Inner Wolf was firmly in control and it wanted to play.

"I'm sure. I want you and I know you want me. You've been so patient. I know your Inner Wolf must have been screaming at you for weeks. Let me make it up to you." Sasuke murmurs as he slowly slides his bathrobe off.

Alright. Naruto had tried to be a gentleman. A naked Sasuke saying stuff like him though, well that was irresistible. He was only human. (Well technically he was only a werewolf, but it was the principle of the thing!)

"Fuck it!" He growls as he immediately gets out of the chair and scoops up the Beta in his arms, carrying him to the nearest wall.

Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto again. That was better. It would even better when the blonde was just as naked as he was though.

Naruto returns the kiss and growls in pleasure when he felt Sasuke quickly pull his jeans over his hips and try pull his shirt over his head. Unfortunately, they had to stop their kiss long enough for the Uchiha to accomplish that task.

That didn't matter though. They soon resumed it. The blonde felt the raven haired wolf's hand on his hips as he begins to shove down his boxers. It vaguely reminded Naruto of the way that a child might tear open their Christmas presents and that just aroused him even more.

"If I had known you were going to go into Heat today. I would have come up with an excuse to play sick. I'm sorry for making you wait that long. Let me make it up to you." He growls and Sasuke shivers in anticipation.

Finally! Finally, they were getting somewhere. He smiles and wraps his legs around the blonde's waist and groans at the contact.

"Yeah. I wish you had played sick too. Better late than never though." Sasuke says as he nuzzles Naruto under his chin.

"Don't worry. I'll take very good care of you." Naruto promises as he carries the wolf in his arms to the bed and gently lays him down on it.

The blonde werewolf smiles as he briefly takes a moment to admire the beautiful sight of Sasuke laying on the bed. He couldn't believe that the other wolf had finally said yes. Thank God that he had the entire weekend to spend with a very frisky Uchiha.

"I love you." He whispers as he leans over and brushes his lips against Sasuke's.

"I love you too, but you had better Claim me right now. If you don't, I'm going to borrow one of my father's pair of handcuffs and do it myself." Sasuke threatens him.

Actually, Naruto wasn't really sure if that was a threat or a promise. Hmm. Handcuffs might be fun. Maybe next time.

"As fun as cuffing you to the bed sounds, that would mean one of us would have to get dressed and we'd have to stop for a few minutes. I think that'd be a HARD wait for both of us." He muses as he glances down at his Mate's arousal.

"Yeah." Sasuke says as he wraps his legs around Naruto once more in agreement.

"And for the record, it's hot when you act all bossy." Naruto tells him and Sasuke just laughs as he kisses Naruto again.


	13. The Handbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Naruto and Sasuke become official mates, Itachi relishes in the chance to playfully tease his little brother about that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Werewolves in this story are capable of being in their human form, but lengthening/sharpening their teeth in a manner similar to how a cat can retract and unleash their claws. That means that they can Mark each other in their human form. Werewolves can also get pregnant any time of year, but are much more likely to conceive during their Heat.

 Naruto smiles down at Sasuke. Damn he was gorgeous, especially with those ruby red eyes that were now smoldering with desire. It was easy to see why his breed had almost been loved to death.

"Just tell me what you like and what you don't. Alright?" Naruto asks as he brushes his lips against Sasuke's a gentle kiss.

The blonde felt his heart skip a beat when Sasuke returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. He honestly didn't think that he'd ever been so happy in his whole life. So this is what it meant to have a Mate. This is what it meant to be complete.

Werewolves had a saying. Mates were two parts of the same whole. Until you found your other half, you were incomplete. That was why Mating was viewed as sacred in their culture.

"Alright, but I doubt that you'd do anything that I wouldn't like." Sasuke says as he admires the glorious sight that was Naruto.

If Naruto had been in his wolf form, his tail would have been wagging. Heats were apparently going to be really fun. He was grateful that they came once a year.

Most female werewolves and Uchiha Males tended to go into heat in November or December. Werewolf pregnancies lasted typically 7-8 months, if they carried the pups to term in their human form. That meant most pups tended to be born in June or July. If a werewolf chose to carry their pregnancy to term in their animal form, they were only pregnant for 2-3 months.

Most Blender and Modern Wolves chose to carry their pregnancy to term in their human form. It could be rather inconvenient to explain why you went missing for a couple months, if you chose to have your pups in your wolf form. Ancestral Wolves generally favored carrying their pups in their animal form though.

"Not on purpose anyway. I want to make you feel good." Naruto promises as he places Sasuke's hands over his head and kisses him again.

Sasuke shivers and kisses back. Naruto was subtly trying to establish dominance. He could get out of that hold, if he really wanted to. The Beta found that he didn't really want to though.

He didn't really mind Naruto acting like he was. The blonde was an Alpha. It was natural that he'd want to be in control. Besides, he rather liked the view of Naruto on top of him. Those blue eyes were beautiful, especially when they were shining with adoration and lust.

"You do make me feel good. That's why I want you." Sasuke tells him, after returning the kiss.

**Warning Lemon**

"Good. Hold that thought. I need to get a condom." Naruto says as he leans over and pulls something out of the drawer.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He had no idea what a condom was, but he had a rather strong desire to shred it. He ached to be Claimed and this stupid fucking "condom" was getting in the way of that.

"What's a condom?" He asks.

"It's something that men can wear to prevent their lover from getting pregnant. You can take it on and off. It's not permanent. I really want to have pups with you, but we can't. Well we can't have pups yet. Orochimaru is still lurking around. It's too dangerous." Naruto says.

Sasuke bites back a whine. His Inner Wolf was NOT happy at that announcement. His human mind understood Naruto's reasoning perfectly, but his Inner Wolf felt hurt.

"Alright. I guess it'd be a good idea then. Does it hurt to use it?" Sasuke asks.

"Not really. It can be awkward to get it on sometimes though." He answers.

Well as long as it didn't hurt Naruto, Sasuke supposed he could tolerate this annoying invention. He nods his head in consent and lets Naruto grab it. He was going to be Naruto's Mate. That is what mattered most. Pups would just have to wait for a little while. That was all.

"Is it on properly?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just better safe than sorry." The blonde says and he yips in surprise when Sasuke flips them.

"I know. It's alright. I want you now though. No more waiting. I waited for you all day." Sasuke whispers in his ear as he nibbles on it and his hands glide over Naruto's chest seductively.

The blonde gulps. Damn. Sasuke was lethal when he said things like that. If he wasn't fully aroused before, just hearing the raw sensuality in his almost Mate's voice would have done it.

"I feel the same way." Naruto assures him.

Sasuke smiles at Naruto's words and lavishes his chest with soft kisses in response. The blonde sighs softly in pleasure and runs his fingers through the other werewolf's dark spiky locks in response. That felt nice.

The Uchiha smirks when he heard Naruto's approval and continues with his kisses. Seeing no protests, Sasuke began to lick, nip, and suck here and there. He was exploring his Alpha to see what Naruto liked and what he didn't like. It was a natural move for a Beta.

"Feels good. Really good." Naruto tells Sasuke as he pulls the other man away from his chest briefly to kiss him roughly.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and their tongues soon battle for dominance. He felt Naruto wrap his powerful arms around him and pull him closer. Instead of making his Inner Wolf panic at this small display of "aggression," the show of force just excited him more. It made a jolt of white hot lust race through his veins and his desire burn even hotter.

His Inner Wolf was practically beaming at the praise. He had pleased his Alpha and his soon to be Mate. That made him feel good, even if his arousal was now bordering on painful.

"God, you're beautiful." Naruto muses after breaking the kiss and he glides one of his hands over the small of Sasuke's back and another over his chest, exploring.

Sasuke was all sleek muscle. His skin was delightfully silky and warm. Two things that definitely delighted Naruto at the moment. He also reveled in the way he could feel Sasuke's muscles under his fingertips as his hand trailed over Sasuke's abs. Those were nice. Very nice actually.

"So are you." Sasuke rumbles in approval at the affectionate touches and arches into them.

When he felt Naruto place his lips over his throat, his mind completely shut off. It just felt too good. He was awash in sensation now. Nothing else mattered, but his Mate.

His five senses were completely focused on the blonde. The gorgeous sight of his beautiful blue eyes, muscles, and sun kissed skin. The way he sounded when he sighed in contentment and praised him. The scent of his desire and pine trees. Naruto always smelled like the forest. The taste of his kiss and most importantly how good it felt when the other werewolf touched him.

"Mine." Naruto growls as he grazes his teeth against Sauske's throat.

He smirked when he felt no resistance. Sasuke didn't even flinch. His Beta trusted him completely and would accept his Mark. The Alpha was sure of it. He just wanted to wait for the perfect moment to Claim.

"Yours." Saskue agrees without thinking about it and blinks when suddenly the blonde changed their positions.

Sasuke was now laying on his back. He looks up at Naruto in confusion, but that didn't last long. He whines when he felt the blonde kiss and nip at his thighs lightly.

"You've been really patient. I told you that I'd make it up to you. Just enjoy it. You don't have to hold back." Naruto informs him as he takes his Mate into his mouth.

Sasuke howls in pleasure when he felt Naruto's wonderfully, hot mouth wrapped around his aching cock. It was nothing short of ecstasy and it took all of his self-control not to spill his release on the spot. He bites his lower lip hard and grips the sheets desperately.

Naruto smirks and starts lavishing the sensitive flesh with his tongue and lips. Kissing and licking, occasionally grazing his fangs over it with the utmost care. Between all this, he sucked hard and fast.

"Fu-ck! Nn-aruto!" The Beta howls more in pleasure as he tries back desperately to prolong exquisite torture.

Suddenly, Sasuke wasn't the only one who ached to be properly Mated. The way that the other wolf had just said his name, made Naruto harder than he had ever been in his entire life. It was a miracle that he didn't release the other wolf from his mouth and Claim him in a manner that was more befitting of Ancestral Wolves than Blenders.

Ancestral Wolves typically Claimed their Mate's hard and fast. They preferred a more brutal raw sensuality. Blender Wolves in contrast, preferred to savor the process and slowly Claimed their Mate. Naruto wasn't really sure what Modern Wolves did exactly.

"So cl-ose!" Sasuke pants out.

That just emboldened Naruto. He own Inner Wolf couldn't be happier at the moment. After all, he had a beautiful Beta screaming out HIS name in pleasure, that he was about to Claim. He wanted to make sure that said Beta knew that he had made a GOOD decision by accepting his Mark.

That meant he was going to fuck Sasuke's brains out. As a preview, he was going to make sure that the Uchiha got off before he was even inside him. With that in mind, Naruto sucked harder and faster.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snarls out in bliss as he finally lost his battle for control.

It just felt too good. He couldn't resist. The sight of the blonde sucking him off and the feeling of his mouth against his sensitive arousal was too much to take.

Naruto didn't seem to mind that Sasuke lost control, if anything Sasuke would say that his Mate looked rather smug at the moment. The youngest Uchiha could only hope that he wasn't blushing at the moment. He also tries to suppress a shiver when he saw that look in Naruto's eyes.

"You taste good. Kinda salty." Naruto says as he pulls Sasuke closer to him and exchanges a hungry kiss with his Mate.

Sasuke returns the kiss and felt himself melt into it. Normally, he would have been a little disgusted by such a gesture as he knew where the blonde's mouth had just been. Not with Naruto though. Sasuke was fairly certain at this point that his lover could talk him into almost anything.

"Want me to find out what you taste like?" Sasuke asks in a sassy fashion.

"Definitely. Not right now though. I want to be inside you, when I Claim you." Naruto says and Sasuke nods in acceptance as his Alpha caresses his cheek and reaches into that damn drawer again.

"What now?" Sasuke asks warily.

Naruto would have laughed, if he wasn't so aroused by the thought of finally Claiming his Mate. He sometimes felt a little bad for Sasuke. Everything was so new to him. It must be frightening.

"You'll like it. It'll make it easier for you to accept me. I think you know that males usually have to be more careful in how they Claim each other than males and females do. I'm just getting you ready." The blonde explains.

Sasuke knew that. He wasn't a naïve pup. Orochimaru had made sure of that, he thought bitterly. He still couldn't get his forced voyage into voyeurism completely out of his head. What he didn't really understand was what the tube was for.

"So instead of sucking on your fingers, you're using that?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Exactly. Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt you." Naruto promises him.

Sauske smiles and kisses Naruto. He knew that his Mate would never hurt him. That much he had no doubt of. That didn't mean that the Uchiha was overly fond of some of the strange inventions that the blonde was showing him. (He especially didn't like condoms because they meant no pups!)

Naruto kisses back and smiles when Sasuke breaks it. His Beta was looking at him with absolutely trusting eyes. It was nothing short of a miracle really. If Naruto was Sasuke, he probably wouldn't have let anyone near him. The raven haired werewolf was shockingly trusting, considering everything that he had been through.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. It's just that your ways are still strange to me. How do you want me?" Sasuke asks.

"Every fucking way possible." Naruto answers automatically and Sasuke shakes his head amusement.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. How do you want to Claim me?" Sasuke asks and he kisses Naruto's cheek.

Damn. That was a hard question. There really wasn't a single position that Naruto knew of that didn't sound amazing at the moment. Still this wasn't just about him. It was also about what Sasuke would want.

He'd been raised mostly as an Ancestral Wolf. Maybe it was best to go the traditional route. That and Sasuke did have an amazing ass. The view was definitely going to be sexy as Hell.

"The position of our ancestors." He tells Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke asks in a surprised voice and Naruto nods his head in confirmation.

"Yeah. I want you to feel comfortable. I figured since you were an Ancestral Wolf that you might prefer it that way." The Alpha says.

Sasuke smiles and gets on his hands and knees on the bed. Naruto was sweet. He'd made a good choice.

"Maybe a little. Though I would have been happy with any position, as long as you were the one doing the Claiming." Sasuke tells him honestly.

"Good. I want you to be happy." The other werewolf replies as he coats his fingers with the lubrication and slides a single digit inside his lover.

Sasuke squirms. He'd never Mated before. That didn't mean that he wasn't expecting this awkward feeling. He was. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was strange. He bucks back against Naruto in response.

"Relax. It'll feel good soon. I promise." Naruto says dwarfs Sasuke's form with his own and kisses his Beta's neck while he continues to stretch him.

God, Sasuke was tight. Naruto wondered if this was a male thing, an Uchiha thing, or just a Sasuke thing. He really hoped that his Mate was ready soon though.

He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold back when his Mate was in THAT position. Suddenly, he was starting to understand Ancestral Wolves a whole lot better. No wonder they tended to skip foreplay during Matings.

"Mmm I like it when you kiss me." Sasuke sighs in contentment and soon Naruto adds another finger.

It didn't take long for him to find Sasuke's spot. The wolf gave a howl of pleasure when he did. Naruto smirks. That was better.

"This might hurt a little at first, but I promise that it will feel really fucking good soon. For both of us." Naruto whispers hotly into Sasuke's ear as he buries himself inside his Mate with one swift thrust.

Naruto growls in pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this before. They fit together perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Sasuke arches underneath him and pants. Naruto strokes his Mate's arousal and begins slowly moving inside him experimentally. He felt Sasuke buck against his hand and decides that was a good sign, so he begins to move faster.

"R-ight there!" Sasuke moans and Naruto was only too happy to change the angle of his thrusts to slam into Sasuke's spot.

He loved the way Sasuke moaned, growled, or panted every time. The way Sasuke would arch against him desperately and how gorgeous he looked against the bed. His scent was driving the blonde werewolf insane.

"You feel so fucking good. We should have done this a long time ago." Naruto growls with approval as he kisses Sasuke's shoulder and the two move as one.

The bed was beginning to shake under the force of their lovemaking. Neither notice or cared though. All they cared about was each other.

"Yes!" Sasuke howls in agreement and moans when he felt Naruto clamp his jaws around his neck.

He could feel the blonde's teeth piercing his skin. Naruto was marking him. That was enough to send him spiraling over the edge as he came hard and fast.

Naruto wasn't done though. He kept his teeth around Sauske's neck and continued Claiming his Mate. The primal message was easily understood. Naruto was the Alpha and Sasuke was his beloved Beta.

Sasuke felt himself moan as his lover continued to send him to Claim him. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's skin and breathe against his back. The power of his muscles and most noticeably the blonde inside him. It didn't take Naruto long to join Sasuke in bliss though. He signaled his pleasure with an extremely loud and satisfied howl that made Sasuke shiver in delight.

"Mine." Naruto rumbles with approval as he slides out of his lover and rolls them both back onto the bed, so that Sasuke was curled up against his side and facing him.

**End Lemon**

"I'm yours and you are mine." Sasuke agrees as he leans over and sinks his fangs into Naruto's neck, after the blonde had thoroughly Claimed him.

"Always." Naruto agrees and he shares another kiss with his Mate, once Sasuke retracts his fangs from the Alpha's neck.

Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss. He felt deliciously satisfied, but he still wanted more. He wasn't sure that he would ever get enough of the other werewolf. They were Mates now though. So maybe that didn't matter. Naruto was his now.

* * *

Meanwhile Ayame smiles as she cuddles into her Mate. It was unfortunate that they couldn't have pups yet, but she understood the reason. Right now, she was just happy to have Shisui in her life.

"Do you think that I should let my hair return to its natural color?" She asks.

"You're natural color? What do you mean? You aren't a natural blonde?" He asks in confusion.

"No. I'm a brunette normally. I just thought that the blonde made me look less mousy." She says with a smile.

Shisui raises an eyebrow. His Mate was a Beta like him, but she was anything but mousy. She was beautiful and her hair color had little to do with that fact.

"I like the blonde, but I'm sure that I would like you as a brunette as well. I'm in love with you. Not your hair. Though it is fun to pull on it as I Claim you sometimes." He says with a sneaky grin.

Ayame found herself blushing. Shisui was Shisui she supposed. The Beta was outrageous sometimes. She supposed it was because he was a Protector Beta. Those were certainly rare.

"Pervert." She mumbles.

"Maybe. You like it though. Speaking of perverts, I think that I saw Naruto head back into his room with Sasuke. My cousin should be going into his Heat soon. We should be nice and hang a **_Do Not Disturb_** sign on their door. What do you think?" He asks with a mischievous smile.

The she-wolf giggles in response. Yes, he was certainly outrageous, but she loved him with all her heart. She never would have dreamed that she would end up with an Uchiha Wolf, but she had.

"That's probably a good idea. Most wolves don't take well to being interrupted during their Heats, after all. It's probably be a smart thing to do." She reasons.

"Exactly. Shall we, my love?" He asks as he stands up.

"Yes, I think we shall." She agrees and the two Mates bound off together with the sign in hand.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Gaara and Itachi had finally gotten dressed and left their room. When the two wolves notice the happy couple skipping off towards Sasuke's and Naruto's room with THAT sign in their hand, they both smirk. They both knew what that meant.

"It looks like my foolish little brother isn't so little anymore, after all. He's going into his first Heat and will likely be Mated soon, if Sasuke isn't already." Itachi muses.

"Looks like it." Gaara agrees with a smile.

There had been a brief period of time, when the red head had actively considered Sasuke. He knew better now. Things had worked out as they were meant to. Naruto would be with Sasuke and Gaara would be with Itachi. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Once Sauske's Heat is over, this is going to be great fun." The elder werewolf muses.

"You're going to tease him about this endlessly, aren't you?" The Nurturer asks in amusement.

"Oh yes. Of course, I am. He's my baby brother. It's my job to tease him about such things. I would be remiss in my big brother duties, if I didn't tease him. It's in the handbook." The Uchiha answers him.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely certain if Itachi was literally referring to a handbook or if he was just making stuff up.

"What handbook are you talking about?" He asks warily.

"The Big Brother Handbook, of course. It's an unwritten list of rules that every big brother worth their salt lives by." Itachi replies as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gaara chuckles and shakes his head in exasperation. He loved his Mate deeply and every now and then, the wolf managed to surprise him. Who knew that Itachi could be so playful outside of the bedroom. This was an interesting development to say the least.

"I'm sure that is quite the fascinating Handbook. Unfortunately, I'm the youngest pup in my family. Sasuke and I share that in common. So I have never been privileged enough to see this book." Gaara responds dryly.

"Well you're my Mate. If you are truly curious, I would be more than happy to brief you on it." Itachi says with a smile and kisses the top of Gaara's head.

"Mmm I'll think about it. I'm just glad that those two stopped dancing around each other. It's about time." The red head says.

Itachi nods in agreement. He was happy for his brother. Sasuke needed someone who could love him unconditionally. It looked like Naruto was more than happy to provide that.

"I imagine that I'll be an uncle and a father in no time. We just have to deal with those damn Oto Wolves first. Perhaps we should try speaking with Taka again." He suggests.

"Taka?" Gaara asks in confusion.

"That's what the four Oto Wolves who are currently in our care are calling themselves. I overheard Shikamaru telling Temari that this morning when I went to get us some breakfast." Itachi says.

"Oh. Taka. Interesting name for a Wolf Pack, but you're right. Let's go talk to them." Gaara says as he heads off with his Mate to exactly that.


	14. As Ready as We'll Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our couples are enjoying their Mated Bliss, the Konoha and Oto Packs prepare for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Two weeks later, Naruto knew that he definitely had a new favorite season. Sasuke in heat was the stuff of fantasies really. Fortunately, they had a weekend to deal with the beginning of Sasuke's heat.

Sadly, eventually Naruto had to go to school. Everyday that he came home though, Sasuke would be waiting for him. The Uchiha had become quite the excellent pouncer and the blonde reveled in his Mate's desire for him. He returned it with just as much fever.

"Wow. That was amazing." Naruto pants on the last day of Sasuke's heat as he wraps his arms around his now sated lover.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees as he snuggles into his Alpha's loving arms.

It was probably a good thing that Naruto had stocked up on birth control. If it wasn't for that, the Uchiha was positive that he would have already been pregnant. They had mated too many times for him not to be, otherwise.

"As soon as we kill that son of a bitch, we can have pups. I promise. I know that you're disappointed that we weren't able to. I saw you make those faces at the condoms." Naruto tells Sasuke as he kisses the back of his neck.

"I wasn't making any faces." Sasuke lies.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. He wondered if Sasuke was really going to try to deny that he was. Obviously, his Beta thought that he was much sneakier than he actually was.

"You're seriously going to pretend that you weren't making disgusted faces at them?" He asks.

"Alright. Maybe I was. A little. I can't help it. I was in Heat. My Inner Wolf was mostly in control. It's only natural that a Nurturer would want pups." Sasuke grumbles defensively.

Naruto smiles and traces his hand over the curve of Sasuke's hip. It was good to know that the other werewolf wanted to have a family with him. Now wasn't the time though. They had to deal with Orochimaru first.

"I want them too. You know why we had to be safe though, right?" He whispers.

"I know. Damn Orochimaru. Somehow he still manages to control my life, even when I'm not a member of his Pack anymore." Sasuke growls under his breath, but Naruto caught it anyway.

"We'll deal with him. Don't worry. Do you think that you can walk?" Naruto asks and Sasuke gives him a dirty look.

Their couplings had been rather intense to put it mildly. Naruto was a very large wolf. So maybe the blonde had a right to be concerned, but it still annoyed him that he would ask.

"Yes, Naruto. I can walk. Can you say the same?" Sasuke retorts arrogantly.

Most of the time, Naruto had been the more aggressive of the two. Though the Alpha did let Sasuke take the reigns a few times. That had surprised him.

He knew that most Alphas hated not being in control, even with their Mates. Though maybe that was more of an Ancestral Wolf thing. Sasuke really didn't know what the differences between Ancestral and Blender wolves were when it came to Mating exactly. It was an interesting question though.

"Damn. You really are a sassy Beta. Yeah. I can manage. Come on. The others are probably wondering where we are. We're supposed to meet them at the park." Naruto says as he helps Sasuke dress.

"Alright. I guess we should check in with them. I wonder if they had any luck with the Oto Wolves." Sasuke muses.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get dressed and head to the park. Sasuke smiles as he walks over and embraces his fellow Uchihas. He hadn't realized how much he missed them during the past couple weeks, until he saw them. (Though in all fairness, it was easy to get distracted when you had such a sexy blonde for a Mate.)

"There you are, baby. It's so good to see you. Oh and I see you have a Mating Mark now. Congratulations." Mikoto says with a kind smile and Sasuke feels his face burn with embarrassment.

"There's no need to blush. Mating is one of the most natural things in the world. You chose well. Naruto will definitely be a good Mate." Fugaku reassures him.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you, Mother." Sasuke mumbles.

Itachi chuckles as he watches his embarrassed brother greet their parents. Well that only made sense. Sasuke was the youngest of them. Naturally, he was going to be a little shyer than them when it came to matters like this.

"Naruto, I hope you know that if you hurt my baby brother, I will rip your dick off with my fangs." Itachi says as he flashes the Head Alpha a brilliant smile.

Naruto blinks and flinches. While he was sure that he was physically stronger than Itachi, the other wolf was also faster than him. He only needed to get one good shot in and then his sexy times with Sasuke would be severely hampered.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls at his brother in warning.

"I'm just fulfilling my obligations as your older brother. It's my job to threaten him to make sure that he behaves towards you as a proper Mate should." Itachi says with a shrug.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. It did amaze how Itachi could be so mature about every other topic, besides his younger brother. Well he supposed that he would never be bored with an Uchiha for a Mate.

"Itachi, I would like for you to remain in one piece. I would suggest that you stop provoking Naruto in the interests of indulging me in my desire." The red head says.

"Alright. Perhaps that was a bit more vicious than was strictly necessary." Itachi admits.

There were murmurs of agreement. Sasuke looks around curiously. Well other than Temari, he didn't think anyone was pregnant. It looked like everyone had taken the proper precautions necessary to get through their Heats.

"Well now that our Heats are over, what are we going to do about the Oto Pack?" Sasuke asks.

Minato sighs. He didn't like the thought of rushing head first into danger, but it was their best shot. So far, it didn't look like Orochimaru knew that they were in Human Territory. That could change at any moment though.

"We prepare for a war. We have one key advantage over them at the moment. Our Pack knows where they are. They don't necessarily know where we are." The older blonde Alpha says.

"Orochimaru is mine. I'm never going to forgive him for what he tried to do to Sasuke." Naruto snarls.

Everyone, except Sasuke shivers at the Alpha wolf's snarl. It was hard to reconcile that vicious sound with the loving wolf that they had all come to know and adore. Sasuke was another matter entirely though.

"Naruto, if anyone gets to kill him, it should be me." The raven haired man says.

The blonde bites his lower lip. His instincts said that he should tear that freak apart for even THINKING about touching Sasuke. His more rational mind, knew that Sasuke was right. He did deserve the first crack at him.

"We'll see what happens. If it looks safe, you can kill him. If not, I'm taking him out. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I promise." The blue eyed werewolf vows.

Sasuke smiles and kisses Naruto. He was just doing what his instincts told him to do. Naruto was a Protector. It was his job to protect his Mate. It really was that simple.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. He was glad that Sasuke understood. He didn't want his beautiful Beta to be angry with him, especially not when he knew what a happy Sasuke was capable of. Damn those had been glorious two weeks!

"I know." Sasuke whispers, after breaking the kiss.

"Well that settles it. Everyone, make sure that you can take time off work or school. We shall launch our attack as soon as possible." Naruto says.

* * *

The other wolves nod in agreement and quickly disperse to start making plans. Naruto heads off with Sasuke back to their room.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Naruto whispers once they were alone.

"Believe me, I'm ready for this. I want to make him pay for what he did to me, my family, and for attacking our Pack. I can't just let all that go. I'm going to rip his throat out." Sasuke growls.

Naruto knew that it was wrong, but there was something disturbingly hot about a vengeful Sasuke. Then again, his Mate was always hot. He was just especially hot when he was angry with someone else.

"Alright. We'll make sure that he pays for everything that he's done." The blue eyed werewolf says and Sasuke nods.

"I know we will. You know that he has probably rebuilt his Pack by now, right?" Sasuke asks.

The blonde nods. He knew that. Orochimaru was many things, but it didn't look like stupid was one of them.

"Doesn't matter. He could have a hundred wolves, we'll still win." The Head Alpha replies.

"Mmm that's just one of the many reasons why I love you. Your endless optimism can be annoying sometimes, but it can also be really inspiring." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Thanks! Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto grumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and pulls Naruto onto the bed with him. His Heat might be over, but that didn't mean that his sex drive had completely disappeared. There was nothing better than being with his Mate.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi and Gaara go to check on Taka again. They needed to find out where the Oto Wolves stood. They had an idea that could be beneficial to both the Oto Wolves and their Pack. It was just a matter of convincing the runaways to agree.

"What do you want?" Suigetsu demands.

"Easy. We are just here to talk. We'll grant you, your freedom on one condition." The red head begins.

That immediately got all of their attention. It had become rather obvious throughout the past few weeks that the four of them would do almost anything to gain their freedom. That was a fact that Itachi and Gaara were going to exploit.

"What's the condition?" Karin replies warily.

Itachi smirks. Well clearly she was a smart she-wolf. Never accept a deal until you know what the terms are.

"You will help us defeat Orochimaru. It's likely that he's probably built up quite an impressive pack by now. We are going to attack him on his own lands. He won't be expecting that." The Uchiha explains and Karin gasps.

That was borderline suicidal. Who knew how many wolves Orochimaru had gathered in their absence?" That and the Oto Wolves would know the land, the Konoha Wolves wouldn't.

"You want us to join you for the extra numbers and because we are familiar with the territory." Kimimaro says bluntly.

Gaara and Itachi nod. The new Mates weren't even going to bother to deny the truth. It was rather obvious what they wanted. The only question that they needed answered was whether or not the former Oto Wolves would accept their offer.

"Unfortunately, they do have us at a disadvantage. They aren't really our pack Mates. The Oto Pack isn't like most other Packs. There's no real affection between the different wolves, unless they happened to pair off." Jugo confesses.

Gaara blinks. That was practically unthinkable. It was unnatural not to bond with your Pack Mates. He had known that Orochimaru was deranged, but he hadn't know to what extent until now.

"Alright. We'll help you out, but you better keep your word." Suigetsu says.

"I'd be more concerned about the four of you keeping your word than the other way around. You did attack another Pack, completely unprovoked. We are the ones who should be concerned." Itachi points out.

The four wolves wince. It was obvious that hit below the belt. Itachi just smirks at their response. Good. They should feel guilty.

"When are we going to attack?" The she-wolf inquires.

"Soon. We just need to make a few more arrangements and then we will strike swiftly and hard." Itachi replies.

Gaara nods in agreement. One way or another, they had to settle this. None of the Konoha Wolves was happy about living their lives with a cloud hanging over their heads and that cloud's name was Orochimaru.

* * *

Back in the Oto Territory, Orochimaru paces. He knew that Sasuke's Heat would likely be ending soon. Unfortunately, it had taken more time to whip his new wolves into shape than he had expected.

"Damn it." He growls under his breath.

"He doesn't necessarily need to be in Heat when you find him. In the worst case scenario, we can grab him and you just have to wait until next year. That or maybe you can persuade him to become your Mate, without him being in Heat." Zabuza says.

He didn't like Orochimaru, but he did like the territory. It was large and hunting was good, even in winter. That was all that mattered to him.

He had a nice, new home for him and Haku. His Mate deserved only the best and Zabuza intended to give to him. The other wolf was his entire world.

"That seems unlikely. If Sasuke was willing to risk his life to escape, I doubt that he's going to fall into Orochimaru's arms." Haku says.

That did it. Orochimaru lunged at the beautiful Omega in a blind rage. How DARE this pup speak to him in such a fashion?!

Who did Haku think he was?! Orochimaru was the Alpha of this Pack. He was just an Omega. He was NOTHING!

His fury was so great, that the Alpha forgot about Zabuza for a moment. The other Alpha quickly darts between the two wolves and snaps his jaws at Orochimaru in warning. No one was going to touch his Mate!

"If you ever threaten my Mate again, I will rip out your other eye and feed your corpse to the crows." The younger Alpha seethes at him.

The black furred Alpha was stunned enough by the other wolf's reaction that he stopped in his tracks. It was a damn good thing that he did too. If he had taken even another step or two further, Zabuza's jaws would have torn his throat out.

"Teach your Mate to respect his betters. He's an Omega. We are Alphas. Clearly, you have neglected to teach him his place in the world. We can't have Omegas, thinking that they are in charge of Packs. It simply isn't done." The older werewolf snarls.

"We can't have Alphas attacking Omegas. It simply isn't done." Zabuza counters.

Orochimaru twitches. Perhaps he had made a mistake in allowing them to join his Pack. He was beginning to regret that decision. Obviously, they were more loyal to each other than to him.

That was unacceptable. For the moment though, he needed every wolf that he could find. Orochimaru would tolerate their cheek for now, but they would come to regret it and soon.

"I suppose you are right. I apologize, Haku. I shouldn't have lunged at you like that." He murmurs.

"It is forgotten." Haku lies as he cleans his paw.

He didn't care for Orochimaru in the slightest. Haku was actually hopeful that his Mate would end up tearing the pervert to pieces. He found himself sympathizing with this Sasuke.

It was an odd sensation. He had never met the other wolf, but he could understand why he had run. Who would want to be Mated to such a psychotic Alpha?

* * *

A few days later, the Konoha Pack and Taka quickly get into their respective cars and head off. They were going to settle this one way or another. Sasuke was in the van with his Mate and Naruto's parents. Both blondes were being unusually silent. That made the Uchiha more nervous than almost anything else really.

"We brought guns. That should make this a short fight." Kushina says.

"I don't want to use guns for this. This is personal. I was forced to live as an Ancestral Wolf for years and that's how I'll defeat him. I'll rip his throat out." Sasuke growls.

Kushina blinks. She could only imagine the type of horrors that the Beta had been subjected to. Still that didn't mean that they had to risk their lives unnecessarily.

"Sasuke, I can certainly understand that sentiment, but this is the smarter move. Would you rather know for sure that he'll die and use a gun or would you rather leave it to chance in an old fashioned fight?" The Alpha female asks.

Sasuke's Inner Wolf bristled at the implication. Kushina wasn't sure if he was strong enough to take out Orochimaru. That infuriated him.

On some level, he realized she was just being smart. Guns were certainly the fastest and safest way to defeat the Oto Pack. His instincts didn't want to listen to reason though.

"Sasuke, calm down. Your fangs are showing." Naruto says as he caresses his Mate's cheek.

He hated to see Sasuke like this. He knew why the other wolf was so upset, but Naruto couldn't do anything about it. Until Orochimaru was dead, his mate would never fully be at peace.

"Of course, they're showing. Your mother wants to shoot Orochimaru. I want to kill him with my own bare fangs and claws." Sasuke says.

"I want him to suffer too, but as long as he's dead that's the most important thing." The Head Alpha says to him.

Minato sighs as he continues driving the van. He was now honestly worried about taking Sasuke onto the battlefield. He would suggest taking Sasuke back to the hotel, if he didn't think the Beta would follow them anyway.

His son's Mate was a good wolf. Sasuke had just been put through Hell by Orochimaru. It was only natural that he would want revenge. A very personal revenge at that.

"Maybe you're right." Sasuke says.

He wasn't technically lying. He had said maybe. That was an important distinction. Sasuke was afraid that if he didn't "agree," they might turn the car around and take him back to the hotel.

He couldn't let that happen. No, this time Sasuke was going to end Orochimaru. The Alpha would never again hold his life in the palm of his paws. Never again, he vows.

"That's better. Just keep your cool and this will all be over before you know it." Naruto says as he kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke kisses back. He knew that Naruto was only trying to help. The blonde was trying to keep him safe. They all were, but that didn't change the fact that he was going to kill Orochimaru.

If Sasuke had his way, he wouldn't need to use a gun. No, that fucker deserved to suffer. The Uchiha wanted his death to be slow and painful. It was what he deserved.

* * *

Meanwhile in another car, Mikoto and Fugaku were also driving towards the Oto Territory. They had Itachi, Gaara, Shisui, and Ayame in the back of their rather large van. All of them were wearing equally grim expressions.

"I hope that Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid." Shisui whispers.

"He probably will. It would be a very rare wolf that could control their temper in this situation. I just hope that Sasuke manages." Itachi whispers.

Gaara places his hand on top of Itachi's comfortingly. He hated to see his Mate distress. His only consolation was that in theory, his distress wouldn't last for long. They were going to end Orochimaru and then everything could go back to normal.

"It's going to be alright. We have a plan now." Gaara whispers and Itachi smiles.

Gaara was a good Mate. While most people wouldn't have guessed right away that he was a Nurturer, to Itachi it was obvious. He was always trying to make him feel better.

"I know that we have a plan and I hope that you're right." He murmurs as he kisses the red head's cheek.

"It's not enough to hope that he's right. You have to know it in your heart. If you hesitate during a fight, that will get you killed." Fugaku warns his eldest pup.

He couldn't believe that they were doing this. This was madness. They were going to charge into another Pack's Territory and attack. That and they had no way of knowing how large the Oto Pack was now.

Orochimaru likely would have recruited other wolves. The only questions in Fugaku's mind were the following. How many did he recruit and how good were they at fighting?

"Yes, father." Itachi says.

"Don't worry. We got this." Shisui says with a grin.

He forced the grin on his face, but on the inside he was just as worried as any of them. Shisui glances at his Mate and mentally sighs. He couldn't believe that they were all charging in like this. It was reckless and borderline suicidal.

He didn't know what he would do, if his beautiful Mate were to be killed during the fighting. He'd likely go insane. Shisui couldn't imagine a life without Ayame anymore and he was sure that the other Mated pairs felt the same way about their Mates.

"How long until we reach the Oto Pack's Territory?" Ayame inquires.

"I'd say an hour or two at most. It depends on traffic and how bad the roads are." Fugaku answers her and the she-wolf nods.

She didn't dare voice her worries out loud, but Ayame knew the truth. They were all heading into an extremely dangerous situation. They might not all come back. This could end in disaster.

"That's good to know." She says, hoping that her nervousness didn't show up in her voice.

"Yes, it is. Everyone, do you have your guns ready?" Mikoto asks.

"Yes!" A chorus of affirmative replies greets the Alpha female.

Mikoto nods approvingly. They were going to need them. Last time, she had run out of bullets. This time, she wasn't going to make that mistake.

One way or another, Orochimaru was a dead wolf walking. She didn't care how he died or who killed him. All she cared about was ending the threat to her pups, her family, and her pack.

"Then I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be." She whispers.


	15. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle takes place between the Oto and Konoha Packs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the battle chapter.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it didn't take the Konoha Wolves long to enter Oto Pack Territory. Naruto notices the change in his Mate's body posture immediately. Even with a gun in his hands, Sasuke was still tense. Extremely so and he had good reason to be.

"We can do this. Just don't do anything reckless. We have guns. They don't. This should be an easy fight." The Head Alpha tells his Mate.

"Ten years, Naruto. Ten years. He stole that from me. I'm not going to let him die in ten seconds with a bullet to his head." Sasuke tells him and once they stop, Sasuke darts off out of the van and takes off.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto growls as he changes into his wolf form, carrying his gun in his jaws.

He couldn't believe that his beautiful Beta was behaving this foolishly. Well he could, but he couldn't. Sasuke had a damn good reason to want to make Orochimaru suffer, but Naruto didn't want Sasuke to put his safety on the line just to ensure that the Alpha did.

"Naruto!" Kushina and Minato call out desperately, but it was too late.

The Mated Pair were already gone. There only hope was to phrase and take their guns with them. The van would never be able to maneuver in the heart of Oto Territory and they both knew it.

"I don't like this." Kushina growls as she changes into her wolf form.

The female Alpha was a beautiful russet colored wolf and her eyes were bright with determination. She was slightly larger than average for a female wolf, but it was unlikely that humans would be able to tell what she was. Not just by looking at her, anyway.

"I don't like it either. Unfortunately, it looks like we have no choice. I'll go on ahead. You have to tell the others what happened. I'll see you soon, my love." Minato says as he fluffs his Mate, before darting off.

"Has everyone lost their minds?!" Kushina growls.

The she-wolf followed Minato's instructions though. He was right. Someone was going to have to brief the rest of the pack about what was going on. It looked like that duty would fall to her.

* * *

"Where are Minato, Naruto, and Sasuke?" Mikoto asks a few minutes later, once the "Uchiha Van" pulls up.

"Sasuke took off running. Naruto and Minato went after him. I had to stay behind to inform everyone of what happened. It looks like the others are parking now." She says, noticing that more cars were pulling up and stopping at the edge of the forest.

A few minutes later, all of the pack had arrived. Well all of the pack besides Temari and Shikamaru. They had stayed behind. It wouldn't be right to expect a pregnant wolf and her Mate to fight, after all.

"It seems that Naruto, Minato, and Sasuke have all decided to start the party without us. Where are the Oto Wolves?" Fugaku demands.

"We're right here. If you want us to help you fight, you are going to have to undo the cuffs." SuigetsuI replies sulkily.

The other werewolves fell silent for a minute. Most of them were still rather wary of the Taka Wolves. While they claimed that they just wanted to start over in a new territory, the Konoha Pack had no way of knowing that was the truth. Undoing their restraints could prove to be a fatal mistake.

"Alright, but you better not try anything stupid." Kiba growls at them as he unlocks Suigetsu's cuffs.

One by one, the Taka Wolves were free. All the Konoha Wolves watched them warily. Thankfully, it looked like they weren't going to attempt to make a run for it or about to warn their former Pack members.

"Well that's settled. Let's go. Sasuke isn't thinking clearly. He could get himself killed. Even with two Alphas as backup, we really don't know what he's walking into." Gaara reasons and the other wolves nod in agreement, before transforming and darting off after the trail that their loved ones had left.

* * *

Sasuke knew that his Mate and his father would follow him. He wished that they wouldn't. This was something that he had to do on his own.

He had to kill Orochimaru. It had to be him. There was no other way. After everything that the Alpha had done to him, he wanted to be the one to make him pay.

"Well we shall head into Konoha Territory at first light. I think that we are ready." Orochimaru says.

There he was! The raven furred wolf could see him standing in the center of the cave. There were lots of wolves surrounding him and a bonfire was roaring. They were preparing for battle!

Sasuke smirks. They were just a smidge too slow. It was a good thing that the Konoha Pack had decided to attack when they did. He had the element of surprise on his side.

That's when a beautiful doe eyed Omega's nose twitches. Sasuke curses under his breath. The Omega must have caught his scent. Damn it.

"Haku, what is it?" The dark furred wolf that still tormented his dreams asks.

"Someone is here. I don't know them. Their scent is unfamiliar." Haku replies.

Almost at that same moment, Minato and Naruto caught up to Sasuke. They crouched down low behind the same boulder that the Uchiha was hiding behind. Each Alpha was deadly silent.

"Kill as many as you want, but he's mine." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto gives Sasuke a dirty look at that comment. That's when he realizes that Orochimaru is now looking around. Damn it.

"We don't have any alternative. We have to phase and shoot." Minato says as he quickly changes into his human form and Naruto does likewise.

"You shoot. I'm going in." Sasuke says as he darts out behind the boulder and makes sure that Orochimaru see him.

He smirks when he realizes that the other wolf was definitely taking the bait. The black furred wolf quickly streaks across the caves and towards the back. One way or another this was going to end tonight.

"SASUKE!" Naruto calls out desperately as he begins shooting at the Oto Wolves down below.

Normally, he would have hesitated. Naruto wasn't a natural killer. Even if someone deserved to die, he still wouldn't feel good about it.

This wasn't a normal situation though. His Mate had just stupidly waved red in front of a bull. He had to get to Sasuke and fast. God only knows what Orochimaru would do to him!

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_** The shots ring out. Naruto was aiming for kill shots and Minato was likewise firing off his gun. The younger blonde wasn't sure if his father was also aiming to kill or just to prevent the other wolves from being a threat and at the moment, he didn't care.

"HOWLLL!" Howls of pain and shock begin to echo throughout the cave.

Naruto didn't care though. He saw the bullets go flying and hit various wolves. Blood splattered on the cave floors and walls. Wolves were falling over. Some were struggling to get up and some would never get up again.

None of that mattered to him though. The only thing on his mind was Sasuke. He had to get to his Mate! With that in mind, he races after Orochimaru in his human form, still clutching his gun.

* * *

"This is bad. How many bullets do we have?" Mikoto asks her husband, a few minutes later.

"I think we should have enough to take them all out or at least most of them, if we use them wisely. We can't panic and waste them though." He replies.

"DON'T WORRY FRIEND SASUKE, NARUTO, AND MINATO! WE'RE HERE AND THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!" Lee says as he goes charging in with his gun blazing.

Fugaku sighs. So much for that theory. That was all it took for the Konoha Wolves to shift and start firing. The Taka Wolves didn't have guns, but they were also joining the fray.

"So you're the runaways. Orochimaru told me all about you." One of the new Betas snaps at Karin.

"I guess you could say that. If you give up, there is no reason why you have to die." Karin says.

The Beta smirks and lunges at her. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood for talking over giving up. He slams her into the ground and was just about to snap her neck, when a white blur slams into him.

"Don't you EVER touch my Mate!" Suigetsu snarls as he bristles with his jaws snapping menacingly at the other wolf.

"UMPF! So it looks like you want to play. Alright. Let's play!" The other wolf cries out as he stumbles to his feet.

Haku and Zabuza were now laying on the ground, hoping that the strange fangs wouldn't bite them. They weren't sure what guns or bullets were, but they knew that a lot of their new Pack mates were dying and that they should take cover.

"You're smart. I have to give you that much. You aren't native Oto Wolves." Kimimaro says as he and Jugo run over towards the two wolves who were laughing down.

"You're right. We aren't." Zabuza says as he stands up and in front of his Mate.

Jugo recognized that look. That was the look of someone defending their Mate. Maybe they wouldn't have to kill them.

Neither wolf was a Native Oto Wolf. They didn't really have a reason to die for the Pack, but they would do anything to save each other. He frowns as he considers it.

"If you want to live, you can join with us. Those sounds you hear, those are bullets. They are lethal, if they hit you." Jugo explains.

Haku looks at his Alpha. He wasn't sure. While he didn't like Orochimaru, they had made a deal and they really had no way of knowing if the other wolves could be trusted.

"Haku?" Zabuza asks.

"Where you go, I will follow. Always." The doe eyed wolf tells him and the two wolves proceed to fight side by side with the Taka Members.

It was the smarter choice. Orochimaru was clearly a bad Alpha and this Pack was special. They had such strange and powerful weapons! Their only hope of survival was to change sides.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was standing behind a boulder and shooting. She frowns as she realizes there were a lot of Oto Wolves. The remaining wolves had figured out that they should avoid bullets and had gotten better at dodging.

"We are going to run out of ammo soon." She whispers to Kiba.

"Yeah. We are. Don't worry. I'll find a way to keep you safe, I promise." He says as another wolf howls in pain as it falls to the ground lifelessly.

Ino's eyes widen in horror when she realizes that wasn't an Oto Wolf. She recognized that light gray fur coat. It was Sakura. The other wolf must have tried to go after Naruto and gotten hit by a stray bullet.

"SAKURA!" She cries out in horror as she rushes over, desperate to help her friend.

Maybe she wasn't dead! Maybe she had just been hit and fallen over in shock! Yes, that was it. She couldn't be dead! She just couldn't be!

Ino gets to her friend's slumped over body and checks for a pulse. She lets out a mournful cry when she realizes that there wasn't one. Damn it!

"Oh I wouldn't waste your time crying over here! You're about to join her!" A large brown wolf snarls at Ino as he lunges at her.

He had just slammed her against the ground, when a familiar beige wolf jump on top of him and drug him off of her by the scruff of his neck. It was Choji!

"Choji! Oh thank God!" Ino cries out in relief.

"It's alright, Ino! I got this!" Choji says as he snarls and stands in front of her.

The brown wolf growls in fury and howls for some of his Pack mates to come to his aid. Soon enough, they were surrounded by five other wolves.

"Oh no!" Tenten calls out when she realizes what was happening.

"Fire! We have to help them!" Neji says as he aims his gun at the wolves and proceeds to shoot with his Mate.

* * *

Three of the wolves go down almost instantly, but one uses Ino as a shield. The beautiful blonde slumps to the ground as the other wolf continues using her as a shield. That was too much for Minato.

He shifts and charges onto the battlefield. His mighty jaws bared as he slashes his fangs and claws into every Oto Wolf that was within range. This had to end now!

"GET HIM! IT'S MINATO NAMIKAZE!" A Sound Wolf calls out.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY MATE!" Kushina howls as she shoots the wolf who had just ordered the other wolves to target her husband.

"Thank you, my love!" Minato mumbles as he swings a wolf from side to side that he had by the neck.

He could taste his blood in his mouth. The blue eyed werewolf was almost positive that he had severed an artery. This wolf wouldn't last long.

* * *

"Damn it. We are out of bullets AGAIN!" Mikoto growls.

"I didn't think that they were going to have over a hundred wolves on their side!" Fugaku replies defensively.

Itachi and Shisui sigh as they shift. If they were out of bullets, there was only one thing that they could do. They would have to fight the old fashioned way.

"I'm going with you!" Ayame and Gaara both say at the same time as they transform.

There was no way that either of them were going to allow their Mates to charge into that situation without them. That simply wasn't going to happen. Both Nurturers knew that much for damn sure.

The four of them charge at the wolf who was using Ino's body as a shield. That was blasphemy! They wouldn't allow the remains of their beloved friend to be used in such a grotesque fashion!

"That's not going to protect you!" Gaara snarls as they all slam into him.

The two Mated Pairs were mad with grief and fury. They tore the wolf apart. They had know way of knowing this at the time, but his name was Sai.

"Shall we, my love?" Minato asks as he looks at his Mate and Kushina was soon at his side.

"Yes, I do believe that we shall." The female Alpha says as they fight back to back.

Minato was awesome in his rage. His fangs were snapping at everything. Kushina was certain that she saw him tear a wolf's head clean off their shoulders. It was frightening, but impressively so.

* * *

Elsewhere, Orochimaru had finally caught up to Sasuke. He smirks when he saw the Beta. That was unexpectedly bold of him. Clearly, his future Mate had wanted to face him alone.

"We'll make a fine Alpha out of you. That took courage to lead me away from the others. I do apologize in advance. It gives me no pleasure to be rough with you." He says.

"Your apology isn't accepted. I'm going to tear you apart! You stole ten years of my life because of your sick obsession with my family!" Sasuke snarls at him as he lunges at Orochimaru.

The two of them were soon locked in a ferocious battle. Their fangs, claws, and fur flying as they rolled around on the cave floor. Soon enough the scent of blood filled the air.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouts in terror when he finally catches up with them.

"Naruto! Stay out of this! This is my fight! Not yours!" The Uchiha snaps at him.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru took advantage of his momentary distraction. He wraps his jaws around Sasuke's throat, forcing the Uchiha to still. If he moved, the Alpha would rip his throat out and they both knew it.

Orochimaru smirks triumphantly around Sasuke's throat. He knew that the other Alpha was now with them. That didn't matter though. Naruto wouldn't attack him now, not when he had Sasuke by the throat.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"I don't think so. I love you, Sasuke. You should know that by now. I spent ten years training you to be the perfect Mate. I understand that you're young. You were just Mating Shy. So I'm willing to overlook your disobedience, just this once. Once you take my Mark, we'll put this all behind us." He coos at the younger wolf.

_Mark. Take his Mark._ Those words inspired an idea in Sasuke's head. He knew that it was risky, but he was out of options.

Sasuke shifts into his human form. Orochimaru hadn't expected that. A human's neck was even more vulnerable than a wolf's. Sasuke didn't care though. He slams his knee into Orochimaru's gut and the wolf jumps off him.

"Sasuke! You're bleeding!" Naruto calls out.

The Uchiha realized that, but it wasn't his priority. He had gotten Orochimaru off of him. That was the most important thing. That's when Orochimaru noticed the blood on the other man's neck and something else.

"YOU TOOK ANOTHER FOR YOUR MATE?!" Orochimaru bellows in rage.

"That's right! He's my Mate. Sasuke actually WANTED to be with me. I didn't have to fucking kidnap him and try to turn him into some Stockholm Syndrome victim either! He actually loves me and wants my pups. He was willing to risk dying, just to get away from you!" Naruto growls at the other Alpha.

That incensed Orochimaru. He charges at Naruto with his fangs bared. The blonde didn't have time to even shoot Orochimaru. He shifts back into his wolf form on instinct and the two of them were soon locked in a vicious battle for dominance.

"He's right. I want to be with Naruto. I never wanted you." Sasuke hisses as he slams into Orochimaru from behind and the Alpha goes smashing into the cave's wall.

It wasn't a fatal blow, but Sasuke smirks when he saw the other wolf cough up some blood. Good. He was injured. Orochimaru might even be bleeding internally.

"He brainwashed you. That's alright. Once he's dead, that won't be an issue anymore." Orochimaru mutters as he stands up and rushes at Naruto again.

This time the blonde was ready for him. His claws tear into Orochimaru's side deeply. Blood pours freely from the wound and onto the cave floor, making it slippery.

"He didn't brainwash me. That doesn't matter though. You're about to die. Hopefully, you rot in Hell." Sasuke says, as he charges once more at the other wolf.

Orohcimaru was staggering a bit. He was badly injured and could only see out of one eye. Sasuke was attacking him from his blindside. That was the Uchiha's greatest advantage in this battle.

"You're just confused is all. You don't actually want to do this. We are going to have such beautiful pups together." Orochimaru growls at him when the Uchiha pins the other wolf underneath him.

"No. We aren't going to be Mates. I'm NEVER going to have your pups." Sasuke snarls at him.

That's when Orochimaru's nose twitches. He looks at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke blinks at his strange reaction.

"You're already carrying that bastard's pups! Don't worry. I'll fix that soon enough!" He says as he aims his claws at the Uchiha's belly.

Sasuke's eyes widen in realization, but he didn't have time to think about the implications of what Orochimaru had just said. He had to act. He bites down on Orochimaru's neck hard and snaps it.

The wolf briefly flails for a few seconds before he went limp. Sasuke growls at him. He could still taste the bastard's blood in his mouth.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Naruto demands as he races towards him.

"I think so. He'd dead. He's really dead!" Sasuke says with a smile and his tail wags.

"Thank God." Naruto says as he fluffs his Mate.

Sasuke fluffs him back as Orochimaru's words sunk in. Orochimaru thought he was pregnant. The Alpha had been psychotic, but his nose had always been keen. If the now dead wolf thought he was pregnant, he was.

"Naruto, I think that I'm pregnant. At least that's what Orochimaru said. You heard him." Sasuke says.

It was possible that he was pregnant. Naruto had told Sasuke that sometimes condoms "slipped or broke." It generally took awhile for a pregnant wolf's scent to change. So it was plausible that Orochimaru had simply smelled it before they did.

"Yeah. I heard him. Let's get you out of here and get you checked out. I hope that you are, but I'm going to take anything that crazy wolf says with a grain of salt." His Mate whispers and Sasuke nods in agreement.

* * *

When they manage to slink their way out of the back of the cave, they gasp at what they saw. Dozens of dead wolves were laying around. Most of them were Oto Wolves, but some weren't. Some were Konoha Wolves.

"Oh God." Sasuke whispers.

"It looks like the fighting is over." Naruto says comfortingly as Fugaku and Mikoto dispatch the last of the Sound Wolves, save for two.

Haku and Zabuza were standing next to the Taka Wolves. It looked as though they had reached some kind of understanding. That was the only logical reason. Why else wouldn't the former Oto Wolves be attacking them?

"Son!" Minato and Kushina yell as they rush over to Naruto and cling to him.

Sasuke soon umpfs when the other Uchihas follow suit. He smiles and allows his family members to fluff him and embrace him, returning the affectionate gestures. He was so relieved. Somehow, they had all survived.

"How many did we lose?" Naruto asks.

"A few. We are still counting the dead." Fugaku says somberly and Naruto nods.

That's when one of the "dead" wolves stands up and rushes at Sasuke. Naruto wasn't having any of that though. He reacted on instinct and slammed the other wolf to the ground tearing his throat out.

Sasuke shivers. Naruto didn't stop there. Who was vicious killer? He scarcely recognized his loving Mate with this savage beast.

"Naruto?" He calls out fearfully, hoping that he could reach him.

Naruto's Inner Wolf had clearly taken over. He was a Protector and his Mate was pregnant. Someone had tried to kill his pregnant Mate. Someone had to die!

The fact that the other wolf was now dead, hadn't registered yet. Naruto was going to eliminate this threat to his Mate and his pups. There was going to be absolutely nothing left of this bastard when he got done with him!

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out once more.

That snapped Naruto out of his rage. He shifts back and looks at Sasuke. His human form was now covered in the blood of the wolf that he had just slaughtered.

"He was going to hurt you. I couldn't let him do it." He whispers.

"I know. You were just being a good Protector. It's okay. Let's go home." Sasuke says as he extends his hand to Naruto.

Naruto quickly takes it and embraces Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha didn't mind the fact that he was still in his wolf form and Naruto was getting blood all over his fur. What mattered is that Naruto was back to being well Naruto.

"It's over. Let's go home. Grab our friend who died. We'll give them a proper burial and make sure that they are never forgotten. As for the Oto Wolves, we'll let nature take its course." Naruto mutters in disgust.

"What are we going to do about these two? They helped us, after we explained the situation to them." Suigetsu says.

"I don't care what you do with them. They can go on their own or they can join you guys. We'll get Taka set up in another territory soon. For now, we need to go home. We can tend to our injury and figure out the details later." Naruto says.

Everyone nods. Those that could walk, headed to their cars. Zabuza and Haku looked a little unsure about getting into a car, but they were eventually pushed in by Suigetsu and take off along with the rest of them.

"We're going home now, Sasuke." Naruto whispers.

"I know. Naruto, I love you. You know that, right?" He whispers as he kisses him.

"I love you too and I know that. When we get home, we'll find out if you are really pregnant and if not, well we can always try again later." Naruto says with a smirk.


	16. A Dozen Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Packs get together to plan their futures as Naruto pampers Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A short while later, everyone arrives back at the Log Cabin. Sasuke personally thought it was more of a Log Mansion, but he digressed. It seriously had over three dozen rooms. Whatever one called, it the Uchiha was just happy to be home.

He smiles at the thought. The Uchiha was home. He had joined a large pack, found a wonderful Mate, reunited with his family, and even managed to kill Orochimaru. In his mind, everything was perfect.

"What are we going to do? Sakura is dead. Who is going to help Sasuke, if he is pregnant?" Naruto asks as the wolves all gather around the Uchiha in the living room.

"I can help him. I have knowledge in the art of healing." Karin offers.

"Oh great! We can't really take him to a human hospital since he's male. That's assuming that he is pregnant. We don't really know yet. Orochimaru was crazy. He might have been imagining things. I hope that the freak wasn't in this case, but I don't to get my hopes up. You know what I mean?" The Head Alpha babbles.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was adorable when he babbled. The Uchiha was now in his wolf form and laying close to the fire as he waited to find out if he really was pregnant.

"Yeah. I get it." Karin says sympathetically.

"I carried two pups. Believe me, I am more than capable of helping my son. I wouldn't mind the extra set of paws though." Mikoto says kindly as she transforms into her wolf form and pads over to Sasuke.

If Sasuke was pregnant, he wasn't far along. It would be easiest to pick up the scent in her wolf form. That and it would be more accurate. With that in mind, she sniffs her son. A lot.

Sasuke squirms. This was embarrassing. He felt like a pup getting a bath again or something. He endures it though. He had to know.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" She says happily as her tail wags and she licks his cheek affectionately.

"That's wonderful news!" Fugaku states and then he blinks when a blonde blur tackle hugs Sasuke.

"We're going to be fathers! This is amazing news! Now get that sexy tail of yours back to our room. You are on bed rest. I'm not going to let you pull another crazy stunt like that ever again. You both could have been killed!" Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke winces. His Mate could be rather loud when he wanted to be. Still he knew that Naruto was right. They had gotten off rather lightly. Sakura and Ino would be missed, but it was a miracle that the casualty count on their side hadn't been higher.

"Naruto, owe. Don't scream like that in my ears." He grumbles.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy and angry at the same time. Happy that you're okay and that we are going to have our first liter. Mad because you almost got yourself killed. Like I said, march that sexy tail of yours back to our bedroom, right now." Naruto orders him.

Sasuke shakes his head and saunters off. He does so at a slow pace though and deliberately sways his tail in Naruto's face. He knew that Naruto was Head Alpha. He was in charge of the Pack, but he didn't want the rest of the pack to think that he was whipped.

"Sassy Beta." Naruto growls under his breath.

"I wonder if Sasuke will choose to carry the pregnancy as a wolf or as a human." Itachi muses.

"Oh that's a good point. He was raised mostly as an Ancestral Wolf. Sasuke might prefer to carry it in his animal form. It's not as though he has a job or school to worry about at the moment." Shisui reasons.

Naruto blinks. He hadn't thought that far ahead. They had to choose which form Sasuke would carry his pregnancy in. For the first month, you could shift back and forth without it being an issue.

After that, it was a different story though. If you shifted back and forth, you were seriously risking hurting the pup or yourself. You had to choose whether you wanted to carry your pregnancy as a wolf or a human. There were advantages and disadvantages to each. It wasn't a decision to be made lightly.

"Right. Well I guess that I have a lot to talk to my Mate about. Konoha Alphas, can you handle Taka and our two new guests?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We can handle this. Go to your Mate. Sasuke needs you now more than we do." Gaara assures him.

"Thanks, Gaara!" The blonde says as he darts off after Sasuke.

* * *

The red head just nods. That's when he looked at the other Alphas and the foreign wolves. This could get messy and fast. Hopefully, they would be able to avoid a catastrophe though.

"The Taka Wolves kept their end of the bargain. They helped us. We promised them that we would help them find a new territory. We should keep our word." Itachi begins and there were murmurs of agreement.

"Damn right, you should. You don't want to be known as a Pack of liars, after all." Suigetsu reasons.

Karin sighs and swats her Mate upside the head. She loved him, but sometimes he needed a good swat. Honestly, where would he be without her? He probably would have gotten killed long ago for being such a smartass.

"Suigetsu, behave." She says simply.

"We will be eternally grateful for your help. Truly, we just want a chance to start over. Orochimaru is dead. We will trouble you no further." Kimimaro assures them.

"They could stay with us! It would be a very youthful solution!" Lee proclaims.

Tenten shakes her head. That obviously wasn't going to happen. The Taka Wolves were Ancestral Wolves and it didn't look like they had any desire to become Blenders. That would never work.

"They're Ancestral Wolves though." She points out.

"That doesn't matter. Sasuke is adapting rather well. He'll be a Blender in no time. If Sasuke can do it, I'm sure they can. Well that's assuming that they want to, of course." Kiba reasons.

The Taka Pack look at each other as they consider the offer. It was a kind offer, but they would never fit in. None of them were that eager to have to be "educated" in the ways of Blender Wolves.

"That's kind of you to offer. You have a wonderful territory, but you already have many wolves in it. You have more on the way as well. That and we're proud Ancestral Wolves. It might be better, if we just got our own territory." Jugo says.

Kushina sighs and nods. The large one was right. Their home was massive, but they were probably going to have to build extra cabins eventually. Sasuke was pregnant and so was Temari. It wouldn't be long before other pairs had pups either.

"I think you're right. We'll find you a nice place to live." She assures them.

"Thank you. We appreciate it. We really do. Nevermind Suigetsu. He hasn't learned how to hold a civilized conversation yet. I love the wolf, but he doesn't think before he speaks." Karin says.

The other wolves chuckle as Suigetsu grumbles. It was a badly needed moment of levity. All of them were uncertain about what would happen next.

"Alright. So we decided what we are going to do about Taka. What about these two?" Shikamaru asks as he points to Haku and Zabuza.

"We'd like to head off on our own as well. If you could find us a territory, that would be nice." The Alpha says and Haku nods in agreement.

"You don't need to head off on your own. You're only two wolves. It'd be better, if you were part of a pack. You could join us." Kimimaro offers.

Haku and Zabuza blink. Clearly, that idea had never occurred to them. They go quiet for a few moments before nodding.

"I think that would be for the best. There is strength in numbers, but the Konoha Pack is already large and we wouldn't be able to adapt either. Zabuza and I are also Ancestral Wolves." The doe eyed werewolf says.

"Very well. We shall join up with Taka. It saves the Konoha Wolves from having to find two suitable territories." Zabuza reasons.

Ayame nods and sighs in relief. It looked like things might work out after all. She smiles and snuggles into her Mate's arms.

"If you are willing, we can have our own pups soon too." Shisui says as he kisses the top of her head.

Ayame giggles and drags Shisui off. The other wolves give various whistles and gently rib the two as they slink off together. Gaara shakes his head in amusement as he watches the scene.

"Well it looks as though my brother is going to have pups before me. Though we really shouldn't allow our pups to be too much younger than his. Gaara?" Itachi asks.

"Wait. What?" The red head asks.

"I'm asking if you want to slip off with me and help the Pack's next generation come into being." The smoky eyed werewolf clarifies with mirth.

Gaara blinks. Nevermind. Shisui and Ayame clearly had the right idea. He smiles and drags Itachi off for some privacy.

"It looks like we are going to be grandparents twice over." Fugaku whispers into Mikoto's ear.

"Mhm. It does. That's good. Our breed's numbers are too low. Maybe once there are more of us, people will have learned their lesson about loving us to death. Shall we call it a night, my love?" She replies.

"Yes, I believe we shall." Her Mate agrees as the two of them head back to their room.

Minato chuckles as he watches the pack(s) slowly disperse. They still had to recover from the battle. In a few days, they would help Taka find its new home and then things could go back to normal. Well things would actually be even better than normal.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather." He muses.

"I know. I'm far too young to be a grandmother, but I'm certain that the pup will be adorable." The red headed she-wolf says.

"Well Uchihas are known for their small litters, but there is a chance that it could be pups." The blonde Alpha replies.

Kushina considers that and nods in agreement. That was true. Oh well. They would just have to wait and see.

"Good point. Well it looks like everyone else is off to get some badly needed sleep or to enjoy a good Mating. We should do the same." She says with a wink as she darts off.

"Coming!" He says as he follows his wife back to their bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was now laying on the bed and watches as Naruto walks into their room. He was in his human form. Well for now anyway, Sasuke wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

"I've never wanted to strangle and kiss someone at the same time before." Naruto mutters as he hops onto the bed and strokes his Mate's beautiful fur.

"If I had known that I was pregnant, I wouldn't have done it. I didn't know that the condoms sometimes didn't work. You should have told me that." Sasuke retorts.

"Yeah. I should have told you that. They are usually pretty effective though. I guess we just got a bit carried away and didn't even notice. It's alright though. We wanted pups anyway. It was just that we had to deal with Orochimaru first." The blonde replies.

Sasuke nods. That was true. He knew why Naruto had wanted to wait. His Inner Wolf was still feeling rather smug at "outsmarting" his lover, even if his pregnancy was unplanned.

"Yeah. We don't have to worry about him anymore. Hopefully, Taka and the stray wolves won't be an issue. Though Karin has offered to help me with my pregnancy. That was unexpected of her. We weren't really that close in the Oto Pack. It's not her fault. I just tried to keep to myself as much as possible." He admits.

Naruto nods in understandingly. Honestly, he was surprised that Sasuke was as social as he was. Clearly, he preferred being with the other Uchihas and Naruto, but he was on good terms with his other Pack members.

"That makes sense. That won't be a problem for our pup. I promise. No one like Orochimaru is coming anywhere neither either of you again. I can't believe that creep." He growls under his breath.

"Sadly, Orochimaru isn't the first wolf to lose his mind at the prospect of an Uchiha Mate. He probably won't be the last. At least our pup will have a strong pack to protect them. It's a lot easier to pupnap someone from a small pack than a large one." Sasuke reasons and Naruto nods in agreement.

He bites his lower lip as he considers how to ask his neck question. He didn't want Sasuke to get offended. The other man had been raised mostly as an Ancestral Wolf. Who really knew what his views on pregnancy were?

"Have you decided which way you want to carry it? Human or wolf?" Naruto asks.

"I prefer wolf. It's faster. I want to be able to hold our pup sooner and it's not like I have to go out into the human world now. I don't have school or work. I can watch tv and read while I'm pregnant. I'll learn more about humans. Maybe after I have our pup, I'll be able to go with you to one of these games or dances. I'm still not sure that means though." He mutters.

"Don't worry. You'll get it with time. You know that if you choose the wolf though, you can't shift after the first month. You have to stay a wolf the whole time." Naruto says.

Sasuke nods. He knew that. Frankly, the Uchiha would feel a lot safer, if he had fangs and claws. He felt vulnerable as a human.

"I know that. I'll be careful. Don't worry so much." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, you're my Mate. This is our first litter and I'm a Protector. It's my JOB to worry about you and our children's safety." Naruto informs him bluntly.

"Mmm I know. Just don't go crazy." Sasuke yawns as he snuggles into Naruto.

The blonde smiles and turns into a large golden furred wolf, before curling up closer to Sasuke. The other wolf was out of his mind, if he thought that Naruto wasn't going to go crazy. This was their first child. He was SUPPOSED to go crazy.

"Just get some sleep." Naruto tells him as he proceeds to give Sasuke a rather thorough grooming session.

"Mmm okay." Sasuke whispers and he closes his eyes.

He soon falls asleep. Sasuke's Inner Wolf was overjoyed at the news that Orochimaru was dead and that he was pregnant. He also had a handsome Mate giving him a very relaxing grooming session and was on top of a nice warm bed. There were few other combinations that could have lulled him into a deep sleep sooner.

* * *

The next day, the wolves hold a funeral for Sakura and Ino. There wasn't a dry eye in either Pack. It didn't matter if they were Konoha or Taka Wolves. They all understood the pain of losing Pack mates. Some things were universal.

"And now we lay our friends, Sakura and Ino to rest. They will never be forgotten. May they rest in peace." Naruto says.

Sasuke was still in his wolf form, but he was trying to blink back tears. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew that on some level, he was being ridiculous. Orochimaru would have attacked Konoha sooner or later.

He had just given him an excuse. The wolf had been out of his mind. Hopefully, wherever Sakura and Ino were, they had found peace.

The other wolves give a howl of mourning and lay flowers on the graves of the two she-wolves. A hushed silence fell over the packs as they all contemplated what this meant. Konoha would manage. They were a large Pack, but everyone felt their loss deeply.

"Look! It's the first bloom!" Temari says as she notices a small flower trying to peek through the snow.

Despite everything, Sasuke found himself smiling. It was a small thing. That didn't make it any less meaningful though. Life would always find a way.

"Yes, it is. Alright guys. Let's head inside. They wouldn't want us to spend all day crying." Naruto says with a forced grin.

There were murmurs of agreement as everyone headed inside. Gaara leads the Taka Wolves off and shows them a map. They needed to find them a new territory.

"This one is about a half hour from ours and an hour away from the city. You would be safe there. The hunting should be good and there is a lake in the middle of it. Water wouldn't be an issue." The red head reasons.

"Yes, that's true. Hmm." Zabuza says as he looks at the map and pictures that the Konoha Wolves had printed off from the Internet.

It was a strange magic. Zabuza and the other Ancestral Wolves still didn't understand how pictures worked. Somehow though, the Konoha Wolves assured them that the pictures were representations of what they would find in various areas.

"Sounds perfect." Suigetsu says, after thinking about it for a moment.

Karin nods. Water and it was far enough away from the Human Territories that they shouldn't have any issues there. Hopefully, hunting really was good.

At the moment, she couldn't lie. She would have done almost anything to head off. The Log Cabin was nice, but she didn't understand the ways of these strange Blender Wolves. She felt out of place.

"I think it sounds nice." She agrees.

"We should leave immediately. We've already intruded on your hospitality long enough." Kimimaro reasons.

"Haku? What do you think?" Zabuza asks.

The Omega frowns as he looks at the pictures. He wasn't sure about this strange magic. These pictures were so alien to him. Still he didn't detect any lies in the red head's scent. That was as good sign.

"I think that we should go. The Konoha Pack is a good one, but we don't belong here. Ancestral and Blender Wolves are just too different. It's one thing for Sasuke to stay here. He was a Blender as a pup. It'll come back to him, but we are a different matter entirely." The doe eyed werewolf says.

"Alright. There you have it. We'd like to leave as soon as possible. Perhaps tomorrow though. I know that your Pack is still recovering from the loss of the she-wolves." Zabuza says diplomatically.

Gaara nods. He doubted that anyone really wanted to go anywhere today. The pain was simply too fresh.

"I'll inform Naruto. He's our Head Alpha. As such, he has the final say on such matters." The red head says as he heads off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaara knocks on the door to Sasuke and Naruto's room. He hears Naruto tell him that it was open. That causes the Nurturer to smile and he heads inside.

"Hey. I talked to Taka, they like the territory that I suggested. They are ready to leave, whenever we are ready. They are being rather understanding about our situation though. Perhaps tomorrow would be best?" The red head asks and then he blinks at the strange sight before him.

"Oh thank goodness. Gaara, will you kindly inform my lovable, dumb blonde that I don't need a dozen fucking pillows?" Sasuke grumbles.

The Alpha shakes his head in amusement. Well it looked like Naruto's Protector instincts were in full swing. Apparently, nothing was going to be allowed to harm the Beta. Not even perfectly comfortable bed sheets and blankets.

"Naruto, I have to agree with Sasuke. Don't you think that is a little obsessive?" Gaara chuckles.

"Not really. I just want my Mate to be comfortable." Naruto says as he licks the other wolf's cheek.

At some point, Gaara surmises that Nartuo must have changed back into his animal form. The two wolves looked rather cute all snuggled up. Though he had to admit, Sasuke looked mildly to moderately annoyed. Oh well.

That was just how things were. Protectors often drove their Nurturers half crazy during their pregnancies. It was to be expected really.

"Right. Well as I said, Taka is eager to start their new life. Do I have your permission to take a few wolves with me tomorrow and show them to their new home?" He asks.

"Yeah. You got it. I totally trust your judgment. If you think it's a good place, then it's a good place. Plus, I don't really think they are that comfortable here." Naruto observes.

"Alright. I'll go tell them the good news and leave you to drive your Mate crazy." Gaara says with a smirk as he heads off.

Sasuke grumbles. He couldn't believe that the red head was actually encouraging Naruto. Gaara was supposed to be on his side.

"Naruto, I swear if you put one more pillow on this bed, I'm going to kick your ass." Sasuke warns him.

"Alright. Alright. No more pillows. How about a belly rub though?" He offers.

The black furred wolf pauses as he considers the offer. That DID sound good. Despite that fact, Sasuke wasn't sure if it would be a smart move to accept that offer.

Experience had taught him that if he gave Naruto an inch, he would take a mile. That was just the way the other wolf was wired. Then again, that might just be an Alpha thing in general. He wasn't really sure.

"Alright. Yes, to the belly rub. No, to whatever else you were plotting." Sasuke warns him.

"Alright. I was going to go grab you some tomatoes after the belly rub though." Naruto says as he kneads Sasuke's belly with his paws.

"You're evil. Go get those tomatoes." Sasuke says.

Naruto laughs. That was Sasuke for you. He was the sassiest and most bossy Beta that he had ever met. It really was only his aggression levels that kept him from being an Alpha.

"Okay. I'll be right back. You stay right there. Don't you dare move off that bed." The blonde warns him.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant. I'm not made of glass, but I'll be here when you get back. Now go get me, my tomatoes." The Uchiha orders him.

"Yes, sir!" The blonde says as he jumps off the bed and trots off in search of Sasuke's favorite food.

Sasuke smirks. Well perhaps there were a few benefits to Naruto being overprotective. Having food brought to him in bed was nice.

"You're father is silly, but he means well." The Uchiha whispers to his stomach.

Idly, he felt a little silly doing so. It wasn't like the pup could understand him at this point. Still it was better than just sitting in silence.

A few minutes later, his Mate comes back. Naruto was carrying a bag of tomatoes in his mouth. Sasuke smiles.

"You're such a good Mate and so well trained. You know how to fetch and everything." Sasuke taunts him.

"Hmpf! As soon as you aren't pregnant, I'm going to show you whose boss." Naruto grumbles.

"You wish. I have you wrapped around my paw and you know it." Sasuke retorts smugly.


	17. It's Not a Competition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is very excited about all the babies on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.

Two weeks later and many wolves in the Konoha Pack were expecting. Temari and Ayame had both decided to carry their pregnancies in their human forms. Itachi and Sasuke on the other hand, had decided to do things the traditional way. To say the least, the Konoha Pack was ecstatic about all the pups on the way.

"Well I hope you are happy Itachi." Sasuke says as he lays on the couch by his brother.

"All I said was that it was a bit nippy. I didn't expect them to half smother us to death in blankets. Besides, it's very cozy?" Itachi replies.

Naruto and Gaara were both very much in proud papa mode. The blonde was acting like a typical Protector and guarding his Mate rather zealously. The red head in contrast was being very attentive. Itachi was sure that if one fur on his coat was out of place, the Nurturer would go ballistic.

"That's true. Thank goodness that we can carry our pregnancy in our wolves forms. I don't think that I could handle seven or eight months of this. Hopefully, he calms down some by the time we get to my second pregnancy." Sasuke mutters as he sighs and snuggles into the blankets.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. He doubted very much that Naruto was going to calm down for his brother's second pregnancy, but the elder Uchiha wasn't cruel enough to say that. Let his foolish little brother have his delusions for now.

"I suppose we shall see." He says as his tail swishes mischievously.

"You're humoring me, aren't you?" Sasuke demands.

"Yes, I am humoring you. I thought that you would appreciate it. You are pregnant, after all. Ah there are our Mates now." Itachi says with a smile.

Sasuke smiles as he sees Gaara and Naruto each carrying a rather large bowl of soup for them. In Sasuke's case, it was tomato soup. Itachi had opted for chicken noodle soup and some cabbage.

"Itachi, are you a wolf or a rabbit?" Gaara asks slyly as he sets the food down by his Mate and caresses his furry cheek.

"I'm a wolf. Why would you ask that?" He replies in confusion as he begins chewing on his cabbage.

"Because half the time you eat like a rabbit. You're a wolf eating cabbage." The red head observes.

Itachi tilts his head and looks at Gaara in confusion. He certainly saw nothing wrong with eating cabbage. Why should he be confined only to meat? He loved meat, but he also loved his "rabbit food."

"And you are a werewolf who loves cupcakes. I don't believe you are in any position to judge my eating habits." Itachi replies slyly as he continues eating.

That prompted Sasuke to laugh, before he begins to savor his tomato soup. He was a fortunate wolf. Naruto's fussing drove him crazy half the time, but he knew that his Mate would do anything for him.

"Does it hurt? Being pregnant, I mean?" The blonde asks.

"Not really. I feel strange though and I could certainly live without the morning sickness and food cravings." Sasuke answers honestly.

He was glad to see Itachi nod his head in agreement. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one going through the joys of pregnancy. Ayame and Temari were also pregnant, but they were she-wolves. It was different for them than it was for him. Itachi knew exactly what he was going through though.

"Well that's good. Mostly. I mean the Morning Sickness has to suck though." Naruto says and both Uchiha brothers roll their eyes good-naturedly.

"You are such an overgrown pup, my friend." Gaara muses.

That's when Lee walks into the living room. He was carrying a lot of bags. The four Mates blink and watch him carefully. None of them had any idea what the eccentric werewolf was up to.

"Friend Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara! It's so good to see you. Everyone is really excited about the pups. So I took the liberty of doing some shopping!" The bushy browed werewolf says.

"Oh boy. Lee, what did you do?" Naruto asks warily.

"Well I got them some toys. Boy for their animal forms and their human forms. Mostly stuffed animals, rattles, and things like that for their human forms. For their natural forms, I though that they might like some chew toys and balls to play with." Lee exclaims brightly.

Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi snort in amusement. Lee's heart was in the right place. Though it was doubtful that the pups would be able to do anything with the toys for awhile.

"Thank you, Lee. That was very sweet and I'm sure that the pups will appreciate it." Itachi says diplomatically and the spandex lover beams

"Yes! There's nothing more youthful than pups and the power of love!" The eccentric man says.

Sasuke just shakes his head. Honestly, he wasn't really sure what made Lee so perky. He wondered of it could be bottled and watered down. It would certainly make for great anxiety medication.

The youngest Uchiha was trying his best to learn about human culture. Right now, he was taking an online health class. The Uchiha had figured out how to surface the internet and even type. (Well sorta. It was hard to type with wolf paws)

"Yes, that's right." Sasuke agrees, after deciding just to humor him.

"That's awesome and all, but I think that they need their sleep." The Head Alpha says brightly.

"Oh! Right! Of course! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you like that. Well I'll leave the four of you alone! It's important to bond more with your Mate while you're pregnant." He says knowledgeably and bounds off.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Lee was Lee. Yeah. He was a little weird, but he meant well. That and you'd never find a more loyal Pack mate. That's what mattered most.

"Well that went well." He says with a laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile Taka had settled into their new territory. The six of them had found a cave and were working on making a blanket for the entrance. A blanket made out of deerskin.

"I didn't know men could sew!" Suigetsu observes in astonishment.

Haku rolls his eyes at the white haired Alpha and just shakes his head. The violet eyed wolf was something else to put it mildly. It was a good thing that he was Mated to Karin and she kept him mostly in line. Otherwise, Haku was sure that he would have been killed a long time ago.

Suigetsu had mischievousness down to an art form. The Omega had never seen anything like it. Really, it was quite impressive.

"Sewing has nothing to do with gender. It's just that females tend to be more patient about such things. Perhaps, I can teach you. It's a useful skill." The doe eyed werewolf replies as he stitches more deerskins together.

Zabuza nods. There was very little that Haku couldn't do when it came to the domestic arts. He was one of the few Ancestral Wolves that could cook. He could also sew and do some other domestic things.

"My Mate is very talented. He's a wonder really. There's nothing that Haku can't do, if he sets his mind to it." The oldest Alpha observes with a chuckle.

That when Kimimaro and Jugo headed back inside the den. The two Mates were dragging in their kill. It was a very large one. An elk.

"We are going to eat very well tonight." Karin observes with a smile.

Gradually, Taka was getting used to each other. She was still closets to her Mate, but that was a given. She got along pretty well with Haku and Jugo as well. Kimimaro was a bit aloof, but polite. The only one that still made her nervous was Zabuza.

"Yeah. Hey, didn't you have to go check on the Uchihas soon?" Zabuza asks.

"Yeah. The Konoha Pack is going to send someone to "pick me up." It's easier than traveling that far." Karin explains and the elder wolf just nods.

He still didn't really understand cars. Zabuza supposed that it didn't really matter how they worked. It just matter that they did.

"Well hopefully everything is going well with their pregnancies. They didn't have to spare us or keep their promises, but they did." He says.

Karin nods in agreement. Well it was nice to see that Zabuza had some honor. Though she had suspected that was the case. After all, there had to be a reason why Haku adored him so much.

"They should be arriving soon. They said around midday." Jugo observes.

None of the Taka wolves could tell time. They didn't have the inclination to learn either. For them, just knowing the difference between day and night was more than enough. They didn't need any of that "fancy" Blender stuff.

"That's true. Well have a good trip. We should stat skinning this. The kills last longer, if we eat as humans and store them." Kimimaro reasons.

"Yeah. that's true. I have to give them that much. The Konoha wolves sure know how to make their food last." Suigetsu observes and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kushina and Minato pull up. They honk their horn and Karin comes running towards them. By now, she was very familiar with that sound and knew that it was the car's version of a howl.

"I'm ready!" She says as the red head gets into the car.

"Wonderful. Don't worry. We'll have her back tomorrow." Kushina calls out to Suigetsu.

"Alright. I wasn't worried though!" He insists and Minato just chuckles.

Suigetsu certainly was an interesting character. He knew the truth though. Like all wolves, he was deeply attached to his Mate.

"Of course, you weren't. Well let's get back to the cabin." Minato says as he drives them off.

The rest of the Taka wolves watch as the car heads off. It was till such a strange sight. Karin had gotten used to the car the fastest and the rest of the Pack was still completely baffled by it.

"It moves fast and never seems to get tired." Zabuza observes.

"They say that it drinks "gas" and that's why it has so much energy." Jugo says knowledgeably.

"Oh that makes sense. Wait. What's gas? The violet eyed Alpha inquires.

"I have absolutely no idea what gas is. Whatever it is, it must be a very powerful form of magic." Kimimaro chimes in and the others nod in agreement.

After the car had left their line of sight, the male werewolves had back to their cave. After all, it would take awhile to skin the kill and properly store the meat. It was in their best interest to do so quickly. None of them wanted to lose such a large kill because it was left out too long.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Mikoto giggles and leads Fugaku to the living room. More specifically, she led him to the door just outside of it and points at the couch. Naturally, Fugaku raises an eyebrow and looks to see what was amusing his wife so much.

"Ah yes. Everyone goes overboard on their first litter." He notes with a chuckle.

"The pups are going to be so adorable. Just think that will be at least three new Uchihas. Sasuke and Itachi are pregnant, but Shisui has also fathered a child." She muses.

"Yes, that's right. We'll get at least three new Uchihas. That and Temari is expecting. The Konoha Pack is growing rather quickly. It's a good thing that they had such a large territory to begin with and now control the Oto Pack's former territory." He observes.

Mikoto nods. That was true. The Oto Pack had a lot of land that they controlled. Now that they were all gone, that meant that the Konoha Pack had taken over it. This was excellent news.

It meant that they would have more hunting grounds, more water, and that the pups would have lots of room to roam. Really, it couldn't have happened at a better time. Luck was certainly on their side.

"Are you planning to spoil all the pups miserably?" Fugaku asks his wife.

"Of course. I am. I imagine that Kushina will do the same. What kind of grandmothers would we be, if we didn't spoil them? Oh and of course, I am going to be Den Mother to Shisui's child as well." She points out.

"You always were an excellent Den Mother. Our sons and Shisui were lucky to have you." He says as he kisses his wife's cheek.

"They were also lucky to have you. What happened with Orochimaru wasn't our fault. That wolf would have found a way to kidnap one or all of us eventually. I'm so glad that he's gone." She whispers.

"I share your gladness." Her Mate replies.

* * *

About an hour later, Minato, Kushina, and Karin return to the cabin. Karin smiles and bounds inside. After that, she immediately makes a beeline towards the pregnant wolves.

"Alright. I'm here. Sasuke and Itachi should be far enough along now that we can tell how many pups they will be having. Ayame and Temari, I'm sorry, but you're still both too early. That and I imagine that you are going to have human doctors look you over, anyway?" The red head asks.

By this time, Ayame, Temari, and their Mates had also made their way into the living room. The females and their Mates nod their heads in confirmation, once they heard what Karin was asking.

"I took the time off work and all, but I would feel much better having my baby at a hospital. It's safer that way. No offense. I just prefer modern medicine to the Old Ways." Temari says.

"I'm inclined to agree as well." Ayame admits.

"What a drag. I hope that no one is going to start any drama about people's pregnancy choices." Shikamaru says with a yawn, causing everyone else to laugh.

Karin shakes her head in amusement. Well it looked like that was settled. She would only have to care for Sasuke and Itachi. It made sense, she supposed.

The Uchiha brothers were both male and had a rather unique situation for their pregnancy. They obviously couldn't risk humans discovering that they were pregnant males. Perhaps they had chosen to carry their pups to term in their animal forms because of that.

"No problem. You're Blender she-wolves. I honestly expected that you would prefer having them at the "hospital," anyway." Karin says as she walks over to Itachi.

Itachi eyes her warily. He knew that Karin was here to help him. Well his human mind knew that. His Inner Wolf wasn't exactly sold on any of the Taka members yet, though.

"What are you going to do?" He asks.

"I'm just going to check to make sure everything's going normally and tell you how many pups you are having." She explains.

After a rather tense moment, Itachi slowly nods his head in consent. Itw as tense because Karin wasn't really sure what the Uchiha male would do and because of Gaara. Gaara, his Mate, was glaring at her the whole time she was waiting for Itachi to give her the go ahead.

She understood why. This was their first child. Of course, they were going to be nervous. It only made sense.

"Alright. Let's get started then." She says as he begins to feel his belly.

It was a bit bigger than it had been before. That was a good sign. She smiles and continues rubbing it, searching for a lump or lumps. The lumps would be the pup (or pups).

"Ah ha! I feel something. You're having one pup. That's kinda expected. You are an Uchiha after all and most of your litters are single pupped ones. Still it feels like everything is right on track." She tells Itachi.

Gaara smiles and licks his Mate's cheek. It was only one pup, but they had figured that would be the case. Besides, they could just spoil this one rotten and later on, they could always try for a second pup.

"Thank you." Itachi tells Karin as he smiles and licks his Mate's cheek back.

Somehow, it felt more real now. He had known that he was pregnant for awhile. Really, it was quite strange how he could know something in his head, but not his gut. Now, it felt more real.

"You're welcome. Congratulations. Sasuke, are you ready?" Karin asks cautiously.

She knew that Naruto was the Head Alpha. His Mate was also a Beta Nurturer. The only way that she could have been in more danger were if Sasuke were an Omega. Naruto was naturally going to be extremely protective. That was bad news for her.

"I'm ready. I'm not sure, if Naruto is though. Naruto, will you stop growling at her?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto sighs and nods. He couldn't help it. It went against his every instinct to allow anyone near Sasuke's belly when he was pregnant. It was just how Protectors were wired, especially Alphas.

"Yeah. I'll try. Sorry. My Inner Wolf took the steering wheel there for a minute." The blue eyed werewolf apologizes.

"It's alright. Wait. What's a steering wheel?" Karin asks in confusion.

"It's the circle thing inside the car. Humans use it to guide the car to go in the right direction." Sasuke tells her.

Karin ohs and tilts her head as she considers this. Well that was quite clever of the humans. Honestly, it just gave her another reason to avoid them. Clever humans often meant dead wolves and dead werewolves.

"Good to know. Well let's see what you are having." Karin says as she curiously rubs Sasuke's belly.

Naruto bites back a growl. He really, really didn't like it. The Alpha hated seeing someone else touch Sasuke's pregnant belly. Sasuke didn't seem too concerned though. So he tries desperately to calm his Inner Wolf down.

It was probably the biggest struggle of his life. His every instinct was screaming at him to rip her throat out. Somehow though, he manages to restrain himself.

"Well everything feels normal so far. There's one lump and there's the second. You're having two pups." She tells Sasuke with a smile.

Naruto glomps his Mate and Sasuke's tail wags as the blonde pets him. He couldn't believe it. He was having two pups. He glances at Itachi smugly.

"Unbelievable. You can't be serious. Foolish little brother, it's not a competition." Itachi says as he rolls his eyes.

Sasuke just sticks his tongue out in response. Itachi only said that because he was having one pup. Sasuke was having TWO.

"You'd be howling a different tune, if you were the one carrying two pups." Sasuke says smugly.

Mikoto and Kushina both laugh. Pups would be pups. It didn't matter how old they got sometimes.

"That's wonderful news! We're so happy for all of you." Mikoto says as she walks over and hugs all four of them.

"We'll be finding out soon as well." Shisui says with a smile and Ayame nods as she cuddles into her Mate.

It would be nice to know now, but she knew that she had to wait. That was fine with her. She had made her choice to carry their child or children in her human form. In her mind, it was safer.

"Indeed you will. The pups will be here before you know it." Fugaku assures him.

"What a drag. We are going to have to make sure the entire cabin is safe for the children. That will be even harder since they are werewolves. Little wolves start moving a lot sooner than humans." Shikamaru points out.

Temari swats Shikamaru. Honestly, she loved the wolf. Sometimes though he lacked all sense of tack.

It was strange. The man was a genius and he would still wind up saying things like that. She didn't understand it really.

"You deserved that one." Gaara muses.

"HEY! You aren't helping!" Shikamaru growls at him.

Itachi raises an eyebrow as he gets up and bares his fangs at Shikamaru. That lazy wolf did not just growl at his Mate. If he didn't watch it, he was never going to father another pup again.

"Apologize to Gaara, immediately." Itachi says.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I just got annoyed because he was trying to get me into trouble!" Shikamaru says.

The Uchiha clearly wasn't satisfied with that explanation. Itachi chases off after Shikamaru. The lazy wolf was forced to transform mid run. Unfortunately for him, he still wasn't faster than the Uchiha.

Itachi pounces and pins him to the ground. He growls warningly. The other wolf was going to learn not to growl at his Nurturer.

"I said, apologize to my Mate." He insists.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh. You're pregnancy hormones must be driving you crazy or something. I'm sorry, Gaara. You know that I was just joking around, right?" Shikamaru asks.

Gaara sighs and rolls his eyes. He knew that his sister's Mate hadn't meant anything serious by it. Still he was pleased to see Itachi defend him so viciously.

"It's alright, Itachi. This was just an example of Shikamaru putting his paw in his mouth. Nothing more. You should come back here and lay by me. You're pregnant. Stressing yourself out in such a fashion isn't good for you or our pup." The red head says and with that, Itachi bounds back to his Mate.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He smiles and cuddles into Naruto. Suddenly, he was rather glad that his Alpha was as mellow as he was. Apparently, it was possible to be even more overprotective than Naruto. Who knew?

"I'm very proud of you, Naruto. You were actually more composed than my brother. I never thought that I would see the day that that happened." Sasuke muses.

"Oh it was a close one. My Inner Wolf was going crazy. Thankfully, my human mind won out. We are having twins, Sasuke! Two pups!" He says happily as he pets his Mate.

"Mhm. Two pups. That's fairly rare for an Uchiha." Sasuke says smugly as he basks in his Mate's attention.

Fugaku and Minato chuckle. Both of them were certain that Sasuke was never going to let poor Itachi live it down. Sasuke likely thought that he had "beat" Itachi in some silly way.

"Well it looks as though we are in-laws in every way possible." Fugaku muses.

"Yes. One big happy, furry family and all that." The blonde Alpha observes.

"Indeed." Fugaku says with a knowing smile as he watches the chaos unfold as the entire pack soon became aware that Sasuke was expecting twins and that Itachi was carrying a single, presumably healthy pup! (Surface to say that the celebrations carried on well into the night because werewolves loved their pups fiercely.)


	18. They Better Be Adorable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Warnings are going to be put up before and after the delivery scene. Read it at your own risk. It's an important to remember this is a supernatural story and that no Mpreg is going to make much medical/scientific sense. Obviously, this isn't going to be very, if at all, realistic. Happy reading.

Two months later and Sasuke waddles off to the attic. Itachi was by his side. It was a natural instinct to dart off somewhere more private when they were about to go into labor.

"Do you think that they will be angry with us?" Itachi asks as he paces inside the attic, straightening out some blankets that they had brought in.

"Probably. They'll understand eventually though. We're just following what our Inner Wolves tell us to do. Are you ready, Karin? Mother? Kushina?" Sasuke asks as he and Itachi settle down.

The entire day, the pups had been kicking and Sasuke could feel contractions. He knew that it wouldn't be long. Itachi apparently felt the same way.

"We've been ready. Don't worry about anything, baby. Your Mates will understand. I had to do the same thing, when I was pregnant with both of you. I love your father, but he was a complete mess once my due date got closer." Mikoto giggles.

Sasuke tries to picture a very anxious Fugaku. He mentally shakes his head. He couldn't even imagine it, but he doubted his mother would lie about something like that.

"Good to know." He says as Karin checks their vitals.

Kushina smiles at them. Their pack was about to grow by three wolves. It was a very good day. She just hoped that the deliveries would go smoothly.

"You've done well at catching up, by the way." Itachi tells Sasuke.

"Thank you. I had several good teachers." Sasuke replies with a smile as he remembers the various lessons.

_Perhaps not surprisingly, Minato had been the one to take over most of them. He was after all, an actual teacher. The elder Alpha was a patient instructor and that was something that Sasuke definitely needed._

_Everything was so new to him. Even basic things like electricity, television, elevators, and other staples of modern life, utterly baffled him. Minato took it all in stride though._

_"If you want to go to a human school, you'll have to get used to all of this. For now, we'll just work on getting you caught up on the basics. There's so much that you have to learn, but I know you can do it. You're a bright pup." The blonde said._

_Sasuke grumbled under his breath about being called a pup. He wasn't a pup. He was carrying two of them!_

_"You know what I meant. Well let's work on your cultural awareness. What is this a picture of?" Minato asked as he pointed to a rather large object._

_"A bus. It's a large car. Carries the pups to school." Sasuke said simply._

_"Excellent. See? You are catching on quickly." Minato praised him and Sasuke wagged his tail happily._

"That's true, but don't sell yourself short." Itachi says.

Sasuke nods and winces as another contraction hits. Damn it. He was in for a long day. Thankfully, Naruto was at school. He could have their first litter in peace.

The Uchiha loved his Mate. He really did, but Sasuke wasn't stupid. The blonde would just make him even more nervous than he already was.

Most Nurturers would try to dart off and hide during labor from their Mate. Protectors could be well frantic if they were around during the actual birth. (Though sometimes pregnant wolves would take some medicine wolves along with them or their Mates might be present, if they gave birth at a hospital.)

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was at school. He sighs and glances at the clock. It would be hours before he could see his beautiful and very pregnant Beta again. Damn it.

"He's going to be alright, Naruto." Tenten tells him as she places her hand on his shoulder in the middle of lunch.

"I know. I know. He's got Karin and some of our Pack with him. Logically, I know that he's in good paws, but I can't help it. I'm worried about him and our pups." Naruto whispers.

He certainly didn't want any of their human classmates to hear what they were talking about. That would be disastrous. Naruto would be forced to come up with an excuse and quickly.

"Tenten is right. Relax, my friend." Neji encourages him and the blue eyed werewolf nods.

Maybe he was being a little ridiculous. Sasuke had two mothers and a medicine wolf with him. If he went into early labor, he'd be alright. He just hoped that the Beta didn't go into labor until he got home though. The blonde really wanted to be there for his Mate.

"Do you think that Sasuke will be able to attend the graduation ceremony?" Lee asks cheerfully.

"I think so. I mean he just has to sit there and clap a bit. He can handle that much." Naruto says with a grin.

By that point, Sasuke should be fully recovered from delivery. At least, that was what the Head Alpha was hoping. That was another special occasion that he would really like to share with his Mate.

"I can't wait till we get to college. Maybe the food will be better." Choji comments and Naruto just laughs.

Choji was Choji. The main thing on his mind at any given time was always going to be food. Some days, Naruto wished that he could adopt the other werewolf's life philosophy. It would make things so much simpler.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Cabin, Itachi sighs as he tries to get comfortable. Unfortunately, it was a nearly impossible task. The contractions were being rather annoying to put it mildly. He knew that was a good sign though. It meant that his pup would be coming soon.

"I wish that Gaara was here, but I have to agree with Sasuke. Our Mates would panic." Itachi muses with a chuckle as he remembers the day that Gaara found out he was expecting.

_Itachi had been working at Tsukuyomi when it happened. The Uchiha had smiled when he heard the door ring and saw his Mate enter. This wasn't an usual sight because the red head often visited him when he got done with his classes or work._

_"Did you skip class?" He asked in a teasing voice._

_It was earlier than expected. Still he would never complain about seeing his gorgeous red head. With that in mind, the Uchiha walked over and kissed Gaara's cheek._

_"No. It seems that the Chemistry Lab, had an excellent. No one was hurt, but there was a lot of smoke. Too much smoke for it to be safe for us to proceed with the day's lesson. So I thought that I would surprise you." Gaara informed him._

_"You certainly managed that." Itachi replied._

_Gaara smiled and hugged Itachi. That's when the crimson eyed werewolf noticed something strange about Gaara's behavior. His nose was twitching a lot._

_"Is something wrong?" He asked in confusion._

_"It seems that I'm not the only one with a surprise today. You're pregnant!" Gaara said as he spun Itachi around happily._

_Itachi blinked. They had been trying. It was certainly possible, but he didn't feel any different. Well that was until the red head decided he was a rag doll and the Uchiha was suddenly overwhelmed by his first bout of Morning Sickness._

_"Gaara! Put me down! I'm happy too, but I'm going to be sick!" Itachi warned him and the Nurturer did exactly that._

_Itachi didn't think that he had ever run as fast as he did that day to the bathroom. Idly, he stilled mused that someone should have clocked him. It must have been some sort of world record._

"Oh yeah. They would definitely panic." Sasuke agrees and Itachi smiles.

It was nice that he could share this with his brother. For ten years, they had been separated. Despite that, now they were both about to have their first litters together. There was something really beautiful about that.

* * *

Elsewhere Gaara sighs as he types up some more meeting reports for the Mayor. This was so annoying. Normally, he didn't mind busywork like this. It was just that he really wanted to be home with his Mate.

His very pregnant Mate. His pregnant Mate who could go into labor at any time. Instead of being home with Itachi, he was stuck doing paperwork. It just wasn't fair. Someone up there must be mocking him.

"Gaara, did you get those reports done?" The Mayor asks.

"Mhm. Just printing them off now." Gaara says as he finishes typing the last sentence of the report and hits print.

"Excellent. I knew that I could count on you." He says and the red head nods.

It took all of his self-control not to come up with some sort of excuse. He could pretend to be sick and the Mayor would probably let him leave. After all, he wasn't a heartless man. Gaara wouldn't work for him if he was. He could probably get away with playing the Sympathy Card.

"Of course." The young man replies.

Honestly, it was the hardest thing that he had ever done. Gaara still couldn't believe that he was pulling it off. Somehow, he was managing to function, despite the fact that his every instinct was screaming at him to head home.

"You play your cards right and you'll be sitting in my seat one day. Oh and it is a very nice seat!" He says with a nod.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say." Gaara says with a smile.

That would be nice. He did want to be Mayor someday, but right now he wanted to be home with his Mate. He couldn't wait for their pup to finally arrive. It was only one pup, but that was fine with Gaara.

They could always have more later and they would just be sure to spoil it more. Their pup was going to be one of the most spoiled pups in the world. Between his or her grandmothers and fathers, there was no way that the werewolf wouldn't be.

"You're welcome, but I mean it. You've more than earned it. I wasn't anywhere near as focused as you are, when I was in your age." He chuckles.

"I try my best." The other man says simply.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Gaara, at that same moment things started to get even more hectic at the cabin. Sasuke's and Itachi's contractions were now coming fast and furious. It wouldn't be long now before the pups were born.

**Warning Delivery Scene**

"You know, I've never actually seen an Uchiha birth before." Kairn muses.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Itachi snap at her in disbelief.

The woman who was going to be delivering their pups, had no idea what she was doing! That was an outrage! What was wrong with her?! Why was Karin only mentioning this now?!

"It's alright. I'm here. I obviously have more experience with Uchiha births. Karin has great medical knowledge and well Kushina can assist in her own way." Mikoto assures them.

That pacified the two very anxious wolves somewhat. At least Mikoto knew what she was doing. That was something.

"So where do they come out?" Karin asks.

"The circular area surrounding the belly button." Mikoto explains as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

Karin blinks. Wait. What?! That was so weird! How was that even possible?!

She supposed in a way it made sense. There was already an impression in their stomach. Karin had never really paid much attention to this before, but werewolves had belly buttons in their wolf forms. So there was somewhat of an opening, but how the Hell were the pups going to even fit through there?

"You'll see." Mikoto assures her.

A few minutes later, Karin notices that the space surrounding the Uchiha brothers' belly buttons had expanded significantly. It was diaulating like how a woman would in pregnancy. The only difference appeared to be location.

"Oh. Well um that's different." Karin and Kushina say together.

Itachi and Sasuke give them dirty looks. That's different? That's what they had to say about their delivery?!

"They didn't mean anything by it. You are both going to have to push. Push as much as you can. Thankfully, labor tends to be less painful in one's animal form." The Uchiha Matriarch encourages them.

Despite the fact that Itachi got pregnant after Sasuke, it was clear that his contractions were coming faster. Probably because he only had one pup. The elder Uchiha gets up and paces around anxiously. Hoping to let gravity do the work.

"Itachi, that's not going to work." Mikoto observes with a giggle.

She smiles at the sulky expression that her eldest son gave her in return for her observation. The wolf sighs and sits down as he resumes pushing.

"I can see the head!" Sasuke tells his brother.

Itachi made the mistake of looking down. There was something horrifying about seeing the head of another living being coming out of you. He knew that this was what was supposed to happen, but he had to fight down his natural instinct to panic.

"Almost there. Just a few more pushes." Kushina says.

The Uchiha was rather tempted to yell a few obscenities at the Alpha female. He wanted to tell her that SHE could push, if she was so certain. He knew that was wrong though. Kushina had likely delivered Naruto in her human form and that had to be true agony.

"A-Alright!" He growls out through gritted teeth as he gives one final push and the pup slides out.

"My first grandchild!" Mikoto says happily as she helps Itachi clean the pup.

He was a soaking wet red furball with smoky gray paws and chest. His eyes were also smoky gray, like Itachi's had been before he was turned. Though he had also inherited Gaara's unique black markings around them.

"It's a boy and he's beautiful, Itachi. He's breathing just fine." Mikoto says as she places the pup by his father to let him nurse.

Male Uchihas could nurse in their animal form, but not in their human form. It was strange and no one really knew why that was the case. Perhaps it had simply evolved as a way to hide their pregnancy from humans.

That and male Uchihas didn't gain nearly as much weight, if they carried their pregnancy to term in their human forms as pregnant females did. At most, they gained 10 or 15 pounds.

Their pups were tightly packed inside them, surrounded by far more condensed amniotic fluid than they would be in a female pregnancy. The weight was also more evenly distributed. So their "baby bump" was far less noticeable, particularly if they wore baggy clothes.

"Thank goodness. Oh and Sasuke, don't look down. Just keep pushing. I see the head." Itachi warns his brother as he lovingly cleans and nurses his first pup.

That was the wrong thing to say. Naturally, Sasuke immediately looks down. When he saw a golden soaked blob of fur emerging from his belly, he mentally panics! Damn Itachi!

"You idiot! Why did you tell me not to look?! You KNEW that I was going to look after you said that!" Sasuke growls at him.

"Foolish little brother. I warned you not to look." Itachi says as he shrugs and goes back to nursing his firstborn.

Sasuke grumbles about evil big brothers and continues pushing. He pushed as hard and fast as he could. Sasuke was eager to actually see his pups and he was still more than a little freaked out by the sight that he saw when he stupidly looked down.

"That's it! You're almost there!" Karin says as Kushina helps Itachi clean up some more.

Soon enough the first pup slides out of his belly and Karin immediately checks to make sure it was breathing. Sighing in relief that it was, she begins cleaning it off and nods encouragingly at Sasuke. The first pup was out, but there was a second.

"You can do it!" Kushina says and Sasuke growls at her under his breath.

He didn't need a damn cheerleader. What Sasuke needed was to deliver his second pup. That's why he kept pushing and pushing. After a few moments, a soaking wet black ball of fur slides out.

"You did such a good job. Oh and you both delivered the afterbirth as well. Now we just have to make sure the youngest is alright." Mikoto says as she checks to make sure the black furred wolf was breathing.

**End Delivery Scene**

"Are they okay?" Sasuke asks anxiously.

"Yes, they're both okay." Mikoto tells her youngest pup with a smile as she sets the furball down by their sibling and Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and his tail wags. He had two pups. The female pup had clearly inherited Naruto's golden fur and his dark eyes. Well the same dark eyes that he had before his Sharingan activated, anyway. The other was a blue eyed, black furred male pup.

Werewolf pups were born with their eyes open. It was just one of the little things that separated them from their completely animal counterparts. Sasuke smiles as he notes that fact and cleans them some more.

"Gaara and Naruto are going to be absolutely ecstatic when they get home." Karin muses and the wolves all nod their head in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, the Uchihas and their "nurses" were still in the attic when they heard some cars pulling into the driveway. Sasuke asks for Kushina to look out the window to see if it was Naruto and Gaara and the red head does so.

"It's them. Give a nice howl. They'll come running. Oh the expressions on their faces are going to be absolutely priceless." The she-wolf says with a giggle.

Itachi and Sasuke howl. Immediately, they saw that Naruto and Gaara were running into the house. The two Uchiha brothers smile at this.

They really did have such wonderful Mates. Both of them were extremely dedicated. Though it was a bit of a miracle that they hadn't strangled them both for being obsessively overprotective before their pups were born.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's frantic voice calls out from downstairs.

"ITACHI!" Gaara joins his friend's frantic cries.

The Uchihas shake their head in amusement. They give another howl. This time, their Mates knew where to go. They raced upstairs and less than thirty seconds later, the door flung open to reveal two very panicked Mates.

"It's alright. The pups and their fathers are fine." Mikoto says with a sweet smile.

"Itachi?" Gaara asks as he approaches his Mate who was still laying in his animal form.

"It's alright, Gaara. Meet our son. Isn't he adorable?" Itachi asks as he licks the red head's human cheek soothingly.

Gaara blinks and he immediately shifts into his wolf form. He figured it was better if they were both in their wolf forms together. Probably less confusing for the pup.

"He's perfect. Just like you." Gaara says as he nuzzles his Mate and Itachi's tail wags.

Naruto shifts as well and races over to Sasuke. Mikoto had said that the pups and Sasuke were okay, but he had to see for himself. After all, he was a Protector. That was just his nature.

"It looked like a horror movie for awhile, but they're worth it." Sasuke says as he licks Naruto's cheek and lets the Alpha get a good look at his pups.

"They're adorable, Sasuke. Oh look, this one has my fur and that one has yours. Oh and our eyes." Naruto says happily as his tail swishes and he grooms the pups while Sasuke nurses them.

"They had better be adorable! Do you have any idea what I just went through?!" Sasuke demands.

Mikoto and Kushina chuckle. That was exactly what they had said when they had their pups. Actually, most "mothers" said that. Though Sasuke and Itachi were technically fathers, it was still accurate because they had been the ones to deliver them.

"Sasuke and Itachi should get some rest. If you feel up to it, we'll let everyone see the pups tomorrow. For now, we should probably go tell everyone what happened. I imagine those howls will be bound to draw attention." Kushina says with a wink.

"Yeah. I'm also going to need a ride home." Karin points out.

"Of course, dear. Follow us." Miokto says as she leads three females out of the room.

This was a special time. The Mates should be able to bond with each other and their pups with some privacy. It was a sacred time really.

"We're going to need to come up with a name for him." Itachi tells Gaara, who nods in agreement.

Yes, their pups would all need names. Hmm. They needed something suitable for their child.

"How about Rajah? It means prince." The red furred wolf suggests and Itachi chuckles.

"Mmm such a proud father. Alright. Rajah it shall be then." Itachi agrees.

Naruto smiles as he watches Sasuke with their pups. He was the picture of contentment. Well after he got that jab in at him. Though the blonde didn't mind. He certainly couldn't imagine being pregnant, let alone going into labor.

"Our pups are going to need names too." He points out.

"True. Emiko for our daughter. It means smiling child. She is already smiling. It suits her." Sasuke says.

"Alright. That makes sense and it's really cute. What about for our son?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Daisuke. It means large or great. He's a big pup. That and I want to name him after me, but it'd get too confusing. If we both had exactly the same name, we'd never know who was talking to who. Daisuke." He says simply.

Naruto laughs. Well maybe he should have seen that coming. Then again, Sasuke had carried them. It was only fair that he got to choose their names.

"Alright. Emiko and Daisuke. Our little miracles." He says with a smile and Sasuke nods approvingly.

"I'm glad that you agree. Otherwise, you would have been sleeping on the couch for at least a month." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Damn! You really are the most vicious Beta that I've ever met." Naruto grumbles and Sasuke just laughs as he licks his Mate's cheek affectionately.

Gaara and Itachi alternate between watching the other couple with amusement and lavishing attention on Rajah. Sasuke and Naruto were always endlessly entertaining. Though at the moment, they were mostly grateful for the fact that their pups were all healthy and that they had pup-proofed the entire house in advance. Something told them that these three were going to try to get into everything.


	19. This Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is ever going to be bored in this pack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate all the support that you guys have given this story since its inception. Anyway, this is going to be the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and if you are interested, please check out out my other stories. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes a place a year after the last one.

"Rajah! Be nice to Amiko!" Gaara calls out to the adorable red furball that was currently trying to pounce on a silver furball.

Amiko was the daughter of Shikamaru and Temari. In both her human and animal forms, she had silver hair and her mother's teal eyes. The red head was fairly certain that Temari's blonde genes had fought against Shikamaru's dark hair ones and silver had been the end result.

Rajah was definitely an Alpha. He was always trying to pounce his cousin. This greatly amused Itachi and worried Gaara. One of these days, someone was going to get hurt.

"Oh he's just playing." Itachi says and Sasuke chuckles.

There was never a dull moment in the Cabin now. There were now five pups in the pack. Rajah and Daisuke were both Alphas to boot. Thankfully, Amiko and Emiko were Betas. Finally, Shisui and Ayame's pup was a very easygoing Omega.

Your status in a pack didn't mean much. There were powerful Omegas and Betas. It was just how someone could tell your natural aggression level. Even the sweetest Omega could become quite vicious under the right circumstances though.

"You're going to turn your father's hair gray at this rate." Shisui observes in amusement as he holds his Mate in his arms and watches Dai play with the other pups.

Dai had a chocolate brown fur coat and onyx eyes, like Shisui's had been before his Sharingan activated. He really was such a cute pup. Soon he would be a big brother though.

"You are such an overachiever." Gaara mutters as he glances at Ayame's pregnant belly.

"Mmm what can I say? I have a very affectionate Mate." The Beta says with a giggle.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement as she walks into the living room with her Mate. Kiba and the bluenette had finally Claimed each other six months ago and bluenette was currently in her wolf form. She was heavily pregnant.

This was a fact that seemed to fascinate the youngest Uchiha pups. In particular, Daisuke couldn't resist bounding over to the she-wolf and pawing at her belly. Sasuke knew what he was doing, he was looking for a kick.

"Sorry about that. He really doesn't know any better. Daisuke!" Sasuke calls.

The black furred pup whines and trots over to his Uchiha father. He didn't understand why he wasn't supposed to do that. Sasuke just shakes his head and starts grooming the pup.

The nice thing about werewolf pups is that they mimicked whatever form their parents were in. Therefore, Daisuke and Emiko were both in their animal forms because Naruto and Sasuke were.

"It's alright. He's only a baby. My bet is that Hinata has a girl. That's probably why he's always trying to rub her belly. He just knows. She'll be the only female pup that isn't related to him by blood or through a Mating." Kiba reasons.

Sasuke just blinks at Kiba. Their pups weren't even old enough to go to school yet. In his mind, it was way too early to start thinking about such things.

"You're insane. They're just pups. At least let them go through puberty, before you try to pair them off like that." Sasuke chuckles.

"I don't know. It's kinda cute. Puppy love!" Naruto says slyly and Sasuke swats his Mate lightly with his paw for that remark.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. Sometimes he wondered how that Mating worked. Sasuke might be a Beta, but he sure acted like an Alpha when it came to Naruto. Apparently, the blonde didn't mind his Mate swatting him around. Maybe it was some sort of strange version of foreplay, he muses.

"You're weird." Sasuke says simply.

That's when the grandparents came in and they were all carrying a lot of bags. This caused all the parents to raise their eyebrows. God only knows what they had gotten the pups this time.

"We got them lots of chew toys!" Mikoto says proudly as she dumps the bag onto the floor.

Immediately, Emiko darts over and begins rolling around in the massive pile of toys. Her brother and fellow pups didn't take long to join them. The pups were going bonkers over their new toys.

"You're all going to spoil them horribly. You realize that, right?" Shino asks.

"Eh. We're their grandparents. It's our job to spoil them." Minato counters and the other grandparents nod in agreement.

"What a drag. I can only imagine what they are going to be like, in a few years." Shikamaru says with a yawn.

At the moment, everyone was in their animal forms. Well other than the grandparents. They had just come back from the store, after all. So that meant all the pups were playing around in their animal forms.

"They've grown so much. I can't believe they're only a year old." Sasuke whispers to Naruto.

Naruto smiles and wraps his arms around his Mate's waist. He couldn't believe it either. While humans took a long time to reach maturity, wolves grew fast. They were no longer tiny furballs, that they could carry in their mouths with ease. That was for damn sure.

"Yeah. Me neither. We should probably get going. Don't want to be late for class." Naruto whispers to his Mate.

"Yeah. Mother, father, are you good with watching them?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course, baby. Don't worry about a thing." Mikoto assures him and the Mates nod as they head off.

* * *

It had taken awhile, but Sasuke had finally mostly mastered the art of being a Blender Wolf. He was now able to blend in amongst humans almost seamlessly. He had finished "high school" on line in record time and now attended college with Naruto.

"I still can't believe how fast you got done with high school. I'm so jealous. You're such a lucky bastard." Naruto says with a grin.

"It wasn't luck. I just actually focused on the coursework. You preferred to goof around and they didn't let you skip the stuff that you already know. I could go at my own pace. My pace just happened to be fast. I wanted to go to college with you. I'm still not sure why we are going though." Sasuke mutters.

He didn't really need to go to college. If Sasuke wanted, he could just be a Den Mother. (Well a Den Father, but he digressed.) Itachi and Shisui had promised him a position at their store. It wasn't like he needed to go to get a good job either. Naruto insisted that he was going though. That meant Sasuke was going as well.

"It's still amazing though. Oh and I'm really glad that you managed to make it to my graduation." Naruto says brightly.

"Mmm me too." Sasuke says as he smiles at the memory.

_He didn't really understand what a graduation was. Sasuke just knew that it was important to his Mate. That meant that it was important to him too!_

_Everyone, even the pups were at the ceremony. They were all sitting in the audience and waiting for Naruto to walk across that stage. Apparently, Naruto had spent thirteen years trying to earn a fucking piece of paper!_

_It didn't make any sense to Sasuke. He really didn't get the point of K-12. He had been able to graduate in almost no time at all, once he learned more about human society. Humans were just slow learners, he guessed._

_"Naruto Uzumaki!" Someone called out and Sasuke smiled as he saw his lover race across the stage, flashing a "Victory Sign."_

_The human that gave him his diploma didn't look particularly pleased at his Mate's antics. Sasuke doubted that Naruto cared though. He beams and races over to his pack, with his diploma in his hand._

_"I still don't get what's so important about that paper, but I'm proud of you." Sasuke told him as he kissed his Mate._

_"It's a long story, but yeah! I'm proud of me too! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed after returning the kiss._

_Sasuke laughed and later that evening, Naruto took him to a nightclub. It was a strange place. Everything was so loud and colorful lights were flashing everywhere. The scent of sweat, alcohol, and desire hung heavily in the air._

_Naruto seemed to really like it though. He particularly liked "dancing" with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't mind this activity. He had seen enough of it on "tv" to realize what he was supposed to do and his blonde seemed to appreciate his dancing attempts._

_"Mine." He growled as he danced against Sasuke and kissed his Mating Mark._

_"Always." Sasuke agreed as he pants slightly at the affectionate gesture._

_There was just something that felt so incredibly good about his Alpha touching the Mating Mark. It always sent a jot of white hot lust through his veins. Sasuke was pretty sure that was why Naruto did it._

_"Why are they staring at us so much though? I though that humans were getting used to seeing two men together." Sasuke asked in confusion._

_"Oh that's not why they are staring." Naruto said as he continued dancing with his Mate._

_Sasuke allowed himself to get lost for a moment or two. The feeling of his Mate behind him and sounds of the music playing was a hypnotic combination. When he felt more eyes on them, he snapped out of it though._

_"Why are they staring?" He asked._

_"Because you're beautiful and they wish that they could be me." Naruto told him as he slowly slid his hands against Sasuke's inner thighs suggestively._

_"Ohhh. That or they wish that they could be me." Sasuke agreed with a smirk, liking the way that his Mate wasn't afraid to be affectionate in public with him._

_Naruto growled approvingly at Sasuke's answer as he twirled his Mate around until they kissed. The blonde kissed him hungrily. It was almost as if he was trying to consume him._

_Sasuke happily kissed back. He was fortunate to have such an ATTENTIVE Mate. Even after they had pups, Naruto couldn't keep his hands off of him and that was the way that Sasuke liked it._

_"Come on. I booked us a VIP Room." Naruto said with a grin as he led Sasuke into the back of the club._

_They spent the rest of the night in the VIP Room. Neither of them got much sleep. Naruto's Inner Wolf was apparently in control that night._

_Sasuke had never seen him that…assertive before. He didn't mind though. His Inner Wolf was actually quite pleased by it. That had been a really fun night._

"So have you heard from Taka recently?" Naruto asks as they walk towards their class.

"A little. Mostly they keep to themselves. I think that they are happy with their new territory though. If they weren't, Suigetsu wouldn't shut up about it. That's one loud wolf." Sasuke observes with a smirk and Naruto nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile the Taka Wolves were currently going bonkers. The Konoha Pack wasn't the only pack with pups now. Karin had just given birth to her first litter.

"Three pups is a good size for a first litter." Zabuza observes as he congratulates Suigetsu.

"Yeah. Two girls and one boy. Suppose that's a good thing. Karin was the only girl in our Pack." The white haired werewolf observes as he trots over to his Mate and children proudly.

The first girl was a pure white pup with violet eyes. Her sister had a red fur coat like her mother and violet eyes like her sister. Finally, there was a white furred male pup with Karin's eyes.

"They're beautiful." He praises her as he licks her cheeks.

"They had better be beautiful, after what I went through to have them! Oh and you had better wait on me hand and paw for awhile." She informs him.

Suigetsu just rolls his eyes good-naturedly. That was his Mate. She was always so sassy.

Haku chuckles as he kisses Zabuza's cheek. He was glad that their pack was thriving and even growing. It was also nice to know that his Mate felt the same way. He just didn't articulate that as much.

"They're fine pups." Kimimaro says and the new parents nod proudly.

"And so fluffy." Jugo adds with a smile, earning an annoyed growl from Suigetsu.

"What'd you just call my pups?!" The violet eyed werewolf demands.

Jugo blinks. He didn't see anything wrong with calling them fluffy. They were fluffy. What was wrong with being fluffy?

"I called them fluffy because they are?" He asks cautiously.

"Take that back!" He says as he charges at the other wolf and Jugo dodges.

"Oh boy." Karin mutters in annoyance at her Mate's antics.

Kimimaro whacks Suigetsu for charging at his Mate. He knew that the other wolf was just being proud and protective of his pups. That was only natural. That didn't meant that he was going to allow him to attack Jugo.

"Calm yourself. Jugo meant it as a compliment." He says simply.

"Fine. Whatever. Well at least they are all settling in nicely." He says as he walks over to his Mate and lays back down next to Karin protectively.

Haku shakes his head in amusement and guides the other Taka Wolves away from the new parents. This was a private moment. Suigetsu would calm down eventually. It was only natural that he was feeling protective.

"It's a good thing that the Konoha Wolves found us such a large territory, with water, and good hunting. We are going to need it to take care of the pups." Zabuza reasons and Haku nods in agreement.

"We have much to be grateful for. Orochimaru is dead, we have a new home, and even some pups." Jugo says.

"That's true, my love. The future certainly looks bright." Kimimaro says as he licks his Mate's cheek affectionately.

* * *

Back at the Konoha Cabin, Itachi smiles as he heads off with Gaara towards work. Gaara wanted to introduce him to his boss. The Alpha felt rather pleased about this. His Mate was proud enough of him that he didn't mind his boss meeting him.

"Are you sure that he won't have an issue with you having a "boyfriend?" I know that there are still some people who have issues with relationships like ours." Itachi inquires.

"He won't have an issue with it. He has a gay nephew or something. He's used to it." The red head answers him as they drive off.

Itachi nods in relief. Well that was good. The last thing that he wanted was to make things uncomfortable for his Mate at work.

"We really are lucky to have such a large pack and not to have to worry about food and things like that. I feel sorry for the Taka Pack really." He muses.

"I don't feel sorry for them. They chose that life. There something to be said for being an Ancestral Wolf. I'm not going to lie though. I certainly do enjoy being a Blender Wolf, particularly hot showers and cooked food." Gaara notes with a smirk.

"Oh yes. I find myself rather fond of cooked food and hot showers as well. This is especially so when I have a sexy red head join me in said shower." Itachi informs him with a wink.

Gaara smiles and soon enough they arrive at his workplace. He leads Itachi inside and finds his boss. The man's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and in Gaara's mind, he was a good human.

"Hiruzen, this is Itachi Uchiha. He's my boyfriend. Itachi, this is Hiruzen Sarutobi. He's my boss and the Mayor." Gaara introduces them.

He hated that he had to use the term boyfriend. Itachi was his Mate, but he couldn't say that. Hiruzen was human. He'd never understand. He couldn't even say husband because his boss would think that he was nuts for being married at 18.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Gaara speaks most fondly of you." Itachi says with a smile as he extends his hand.

"Likewise. Well Gaara, I see that you went and landed yourself a real looker. I'm straight as an arrow, but this one could pass for a model." He chuckles.

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware." The Nurturer says proudly as he kisses his Mate's cheek.

Hiruzen nods in agreement and smiles. Well he was glad that Gaara had someone. He wasn't foolish. He knew that he wouldn't be around forever and it was nice to see that the town would likely be in good hands when he did pass on. (He couldn't imagine that Gaara would lose his race for Mayor, when he finally did run.)

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" He inquires.

"Some coffee would be nice. Extra sugar and cream." Itachi replies with a smile of his own.

"Ah a man after my own heart. You know, I think Gaara is crazy. He likes his straight black. I don't know how he can drink it like that." The Mayor says as he gets them some coffee.

* * *

A few hours later, all of the Konoha Pack was back at the Cabin. To this day, Sasuke was still impressed by the sheer size of it. There were two dozen bedrooms, four bathrooms, two kitchens, a library, attic, basement, living room, storage room, and laundry room.

Sasuke smiles as he heads into the living room with Naruto and sees their pups in the play pen. They were in their animal forms, but that changed when they saw their parents walk in. Instantly, they both shifted.

"Such a good girl and such a good boy." Sasuke praises them as he scoops up his daughter and Naruto scoops up their son.

"Yes, they are. Oh we got so many adorable baby pictures while you were out!" Mikoto and Kushina say happily.

Fugaku and Minato shake their heads at their Mate's antics. Some things would never change. Women always wanted their baby pictures.

"Believe me, they took an entire scrapbook's worth." Fugaku warns his sons and they just laugh.

"Food's done." Choji says as he peeks into the living room from one of the kitchens.

"And it smells wonderful." Hinata shouts from the kitchen as she leans into Kiba, who was helping her set the tables.

Well they had certainly said the magic words. There was a reason why the phrase, _wolfing down your food,_ had come about. Wolves could eat a lot and so could werewolves.

Those simple words were all it took for a stampede of werewolves to head towards the kitchen. Well after everyone had picked up their pups of course. No one wanted their pups to get squished!

"Oh that does smell good!" Mikoto comments cheerfully.

"Yes! It should be a most youthful meal! We've been working on it all day!" Lee says brightly.

Sasuke still didn't get Lee's obsession with youth and apparently neither did Tenten or Neji. Both wolves were shaking their heads good-naturedly at his antics. Oh well. There had to be at least one eccentric wolf in every pack. Just by the laws of probability, if nothing else.

"Thanks, Lee. It really does look great." Sasuke says as he sits next to Naruto and helps their pups into their highchairs.

Naruto smiles and caresses his Beta's cheek. He still couldn't believe that the Uchiha was actually his Mate and that they had two pups together. Some days it really did feel like it was all a wonderful dream. He half expected that he'd wake up one day and be heartbroken about doing so.

"What are you giving me those big blue eyes for?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's nothing." Naruto says quickly.

Gaara smiles as he hands Itachi the salt. He knew that his Mate liked extra salt. It probably wasn't healthy, but as far as he could tell his Mate was in exceptional health. So he humored him.

"Thanks." Itachi says with a smile.

He knew that he was lucky. How often did one find an Alpha Nurturer? Gaara was the perfect combination of strength and caring in his mind. It also didn't hurt that red was Itachi's favorite color, he muses.

"Do you need anything, my love?" Shisui asks his pregnant Mate.

"Mmm. No. I'm fine. Remember, I have been through this before." She says and their son coos in response.

"I know. I know. It's my job to love and protect you though. That's why I'm a Protector." He reasons and Ayame just nods in agreement as she kisses his cheek affectionately.

Fugaku chuckles. He couldn't help but remember when he and Mikoto were that young. He was certain that his Mate had been tempted to strangle him more than a few times during her pregnancies, but he couldn't help it. As Shisui said, it was just what Protectors did.

"What are you laughing at?" Mikoto inquires curiously.

"Oh I was just remembering when you were pregnant with Sasuke and Itachi." He admits.

"Ah. Yes, I remember that quite well. You had to be the most overprotective Protector that I had ever met. You're lucky that I didn't kill you." She muses as they both laugh at the memory.

"What a drag. We're out of gravy." Shikamaru observes.

"Oh you are so lazy. There's a can of gravy right there. We can just heat it up." Temari says.

"Ah right. Thanks for warming it up for me." He says smugly as Temari just rolls her eyes at her lovable, lazy Mate.

"You are so lucky that I love you." She mutters as she proceeds get him his gravy.

Shikamaru smiles. He knew that he was a very lucky wolf. To him, there was no she-wolf who was more beautiful.

"Believe me. I know and you know that I love you, even if you are a crazy woman." He says happily.

"I still can't believe that Emiko is blonde." Sasuke muses.

"Why not? I'm blonde and so is my dad." Naruto protests.

Sasuke smirks and proceeds to explain to his lover about dominant and recessive genes. He also informed Naruto that he had never heard of a blonde Uchiha before. That had to be a first.

"Well you can't believe she's blonde and I can't believe that you're my Mate. So that makes us even. We're both really lucky." The Alpha replies.

"Yes, I'm lucky to have such a handsome Alpha Protector as my Mate and you're lucky to have landed an Uchiha." He says smugly.

Naruto shakes his head. It wasn't just that. It was more than just Sasuke's breed, though that was a nice bonus.

"That's true, but that's not the only reason. Yeah, you're a rare breed of wolf, but you're an even rarer breed of Mate. I mean how many werewolves find such a sexy, sassy Beta who has a fondness for handcuffs?" Naruto asks cheerfully.

"NARTUO!" Sasuke yells at him.

He couldn't believe that his Mate had said that. Sasuke was sure that his entire face was burning bright red. Honestly, the idiot was lucky that he loved him. Otherwise, he would have killed him.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I love you and I'm really glad that I found you." Naruto says as he kisses Sasuke.

"I love you too, but you can be such an idiot sometimes. What's next are you going to tell them about the sexy showers?" Sasuke demands after he returns the kiss.

"Sounds like my foolish little brother is trying for a second litter. What with the handcuffs and sexy showers." Itachi muses.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Sasuke growls at his brother as he shifts and the two brothers proceed to wrestle with each other.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. She glances at her husband for his reaction. Maybe they should step in.

"Should we stop them?" She whispers.

"No. Boys will be boys. It doesn't matter what age they are." Fugaku observes with a chuckle and he watches in amusement as eventually all of the Konoha Pack joins in.

Well one thing was for damn sure, he thinks to himself. They were never going to be bored with this Pack.


End file.
